ll PUEDES VER PERO NO TOCAR ll Dul&Chris
by tikapradi
Summary: Enfrascada en su ambición Dulce decidió seguir los pasos de su madre en sus negocios de embaucar y estafar hombres; luego que esta muriese. Escogió su victima y fue tras él. Pero entonces apareció ÉL para echar su plan abajo... ¿o quizás no?
1. PORTADA

Creyó que era fácil.... creyó que no iba a tener complicaciones... era su primera vez en esto; pero ¿qué tan difícil sería su plan? es decir... ¡era pan comido!, pero entonces apareció el... con su cara de ángel, pero su mirada endiablada; apareció él.... para estropearle todo lo que en su cabeza ya estaba bien estipulado: Seducir, conquistar, estafar.... ¿Por qué tenía que él venir a estropearlo todo? La reina del hielo, eso pensaba él de ella, su mirada era fría, calculadora, y sus instintos también lo eran, tenía una forma muy de ella de llevar a cabo sus planes... sus ideas eran mágicas.... era inteligente; tanto que había logrado lo que ninguna persona había hecho con él: sorprenderlo... pero a pesar de todo esto solo había una cosa que tenía muy presente: LA DESEABA.... ¡¡¡y de qué manera!!! Seducir, conquistar, disfrutar... ¿Podría con su fuego derretir a aquella reina del hielo? Todo comenzó como un simple negocio [por lo menos de un lado asi lo fue] ¿podría mantenerse aquello en esos términos?

* * *

**ESTA WEBNOVELA** empecé a publicarla en el foro de **UNIVISION®** y sin embargo, debido a los problemas que se han presentando allí con los cambios establecidos; decidí moverla aquí. Asi que espero que la sigan y les guste. LOS NOMBRES CORRESPONDEN A ACTORES Y/O CANTANTES QUE A MI ME GUSTAN; Y POR TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN; sin embargo la historia es completamente mía; por tanto la copia parcial o completa de la historia no es permitida sin mi autorización.

TikaPradi© 2009-2010


	2. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

_Cartagena (Colombia), Agosto 12 de 1985._

Bajó las escaleras de la gran mansión con una mueca torcida en sus labios… no había sido tan fácil… como lo habían sido las ultimas 5 veces; en las que solo había tendido que provocarlos, enamorarlos, hacerlos desearle tanto… que no le pusieran limites y no sospechasen de ella cuando se marchase con todo lo que le había robado; un par de semanas antes de su matrimonio. Así había sido siempre y así seguiría siendo; tenía cuentas con millones de dólares y euros a su nombre alrededor del mundo, una casa en las playas de su país donde descansaba luego de terminar con otro de sus objetivos; y pues… ni contar las joyas y los lujos; y lo había hecho sin entregar nada de sí misma.

Claro, porque esa era la idea principal… a todos sus objetivos les decía que no se acostaría con ellos hasta la noche de bodas; y esta nunca llegaba… ¿por qué? Porque 'casualmente' todos le ponían el cuerno quince días antes de la fecha de la boda… tenía que recordar darle su bonificación a Rose luego de esto.

Hizo la anotación mental, mientras se montaba en el auto último modelo que su 'prometido' le había regalado, y el cual vendería en la capital para así costearse el viaje a su nuevo destino, además de unos cuantos lujos más, antes de encontrar a su nuevo objetivo.

Suspiró y se limpió una lagrima que cayó por su rostro, una lagrima que no debería salir, una lagrima que no debía existir; ¿entonces porque la derramaba? Quizás porque en esta ocasión todo había sido diferente en esta ocasión… o una cosa había sido diferente; esta vez había sucumbido a la primera y única regla que se había auto-impuesto: se había acostado con él… ¿pero como no hacerlo? Si entre ambos había habido una química tan fuerte que, tras un par de besos, no fue capaz de recordarle su condición de 'esperemos hasta la noche de bodas'…

A aquel hombre, ahora ex prometido, le había entregado su virginidad…. ¡Bonita cosa! Ese sería un error que no volvería a cometer… porque había sido más duro decirle a Rose que llevara a cabo su trabajo; y aún más duro llegar a esa habitación y verlo a él haciendo con aquella mujer lo que le había hecho a ella… con unos tragos encima, si… diciendo su nombre, si…. Pero no era con ella con la que estaba, y por tanto debía montar su teatro, e irse lejos de allí.

Un trabajo más terminado… aunque en este momento deseaba que no fuese así, pero debía seguir adelante, levantar la cabeza y no pensar más en él, debía seguir su camino, demostrar su fuerza… limpió otra lagrima de su rostro; al fin y al cabo todos los hombres si eran iguales.


	3. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

_Palma de Mallorca (España), Abril 09 de 2009_

* * *

Bajó los lentes oscuros, hasta que estos quedaron a la altura del puente de su nariz, y vislumbro por sobre estos a su próxima víctima… ¿u objetivo?; aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a la jerga, ya que era la primera vez que hacia esto. Además, no es que hubiese estado muy pendiente de las técnicas de seducción de su madre; y mucho menos cuando la última vez que la había visto hacerlo había sido hace más de diez años; luego, había ido a un internado muy prestigioso en Francia; y, sin pensar en su madre, había ido a hacer su carrera en los Estados Unidos. Pero en fin, no importaba... es decir, sabia lo esencial, sabía qué hacer en cada momento.

Y este objetivo iba a ser fácil, o eso esperaba.

Tras la muerte de su madre, un año atrás, había decidido seguir sus pasos… estaba acostumbrada a los lujos que esta le daba, y no iba a conformarse con lo que le había dejado de herencia; quería mas, quería tener la posibilidad de terminar su carrera en la Universidad, quería sus joyas, su ropa fina, sus viajes por todo el mundo… y eso iba a conseguir; así que no tenía tiempo para perder.

Se acomodó las gafas de nuevo en su sitio, acomodándose también la parte de arriba de su vestido de baño, mostrando un poco mas de carne; dicen que eso es bueno para llamar a los perros, ¿y qué mejores perros que los hombres?; cabe destacar que se refería al género masculino de la raza humana. Para luego acomodarse en la silla de tomar sol, de tal forma que ningún hombre que estuviese ahí, sin importar su compañía, pudiese evitar poner sus ojos en ella.

Sonrió, al darse cuenta que había captado la atención de su objetivo, y se acomodó mejor en la silla para darle una mejor vista. Independientemente de la situación, le encantaba llamar la atención y que los hombres babearan por ella; quizás eso le había venido de su madre.

Daniel Alan Jones, ese era el nombre de su objetivo… cabello castaño y algo largo, pero sin llegar a ser tipo niña; tenía unos ojos azules, como el océano; y tenía una sonrisa que, según sus investigaciones, era capaz de dejar sin respiración a cualquier chica que se le acercara. Si, definitivamente había escogido un objetivo muy 'ideal' para ser el primero… pero era una chica con muchos gastos en casa, y este sí que tenía lleno los bolsillos.

Siendo el hijo del dueño de la empresa multinacional de programación de computadoras más importante del mundo, cuyos ingresos al año son incalculables; y dueño, el mismo, de una inmobiliaria muy reconocida, que cuenta con inversiones en bienes raíces, hoteles, y hasta casinos. ¿Cómo no iban a estar así?

Trató de concentrarse de seguir llamando su atención. De vez en cuando se acomodaba el cabello, se estiraba en su asiento… y luego se curvaba como si buscara el calor del sol, haciendo que más de uno de los hombres allí presentes tragara seco… y luego, muy dada de sí misma, tomó uno de los hielos que flotaban en su 'diet coke' y se lo pasó lentamente por sus labios, sintiendo como al este derretirse, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro, su barbilla y su cuello, hasta llegar a alojarse en el valle de sus pechos…

¿Era el sonido de gemidos de hombres, aquello que escuchaba?

Bajó la mirada, y vio que él era uno de aquellos hombres que le observaban… aunque no solo observaba, se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, así que con una sonrisa decidió dar el paso que hacía falta; sacó el bronceador de su bolsa de playa, y empezó a untarlo lentamente por su bronceado cuerpo, deteniéndose estratégicamente en ciertas áreas que, sabía, hacían babear a un hombre… aquella fue su diversión, estaba pagada de sí misma, pero entonces, al haber terminado con la parte frontal de su cuerpo, supo que había llegado la hora de 'actuar'; y eso requería usar sus encantos…. Y su 'inocencia'…

Untando bronceador en su mano, hizo el amague de intentar ponerse bronceador en la espalda, y de fracasar en el intento; a lo que fingió una cara de frustración, quitándose las gafas del rostro, y mirando alrededor, como si buscase algún voluntario para la 'complicada' misión de echarle bronceador en la espalda… Mensaje que él entendió, acercándose a ella, con esa gran sonrisa en los labios.

Nota personal: "si, su sonrisa efectivamente deja sin respiración"

-"¿necesitas ayuda?" –preguntó él, con un marcado acento inglés… y ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules.

Primer paso: completado.

-"la verdad… si" –dijo, con fingida inocencia; y sonrió hacia su interlocutor… -"necesito echarme en la espalda, pero no alcanzo…" –le dijo, enseñándole el frasco de bronceador y pasándose el cabello por sobre un hombro, provocándole…

Provocación en la que él sucumbió, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-"será un placer…" –le dijo, y ella… con una sonrisa de victoria, le dio la espalda… sintiendo sus frías manos en su espalda a los pocos segundos… estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, de verdad que sí; tantos años observando a su madre hacer lo mismo habían servido de algo… ahora podía sostenerse a sí misma… aunque, siendo justas, no pensaba dedicarse a esto tanto tiempo como su madre, quien se dedicó a esto hasta estando embarazada de ella; solo serían un par de estafas, y luego se encargaría de encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde vivir, quizás pagarse estudios… era una chica con ambiciones.

Se sonrió a si misma… y luego sintió la voz de aquel caballero a su espalda.

-"no eres de aquí ¿verdad?" –le preguntó, y ella sonrió.

-"no, no lo soy… aunque no es que fuese de algún lugar específico" –le respondió, mientras sentía como él esparcía, con manos expertas, la crema por la parte baja de su espalda.

-"no entiendo…"

-"nací en Colombia…" –le respondió ella, mientras se acomodaba mejor el cabello –"así que se podría decir que soy de allá; mi madre también es de ese país; pero solo estaba allí de vacaciones, ella viajaba por todo el mundo desde su adolescencia. Luego, a los pocos meses de yo haber nacido, ella decidió volver a irse del país; y hemos viajado, creo, por casi todo el globo terráqueo… nunca nos hemos quedado en un lugar, y nunca hemos vuelto a aquel país".

Las manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus hombros, los cuales masajeó con benevolencia. Esa mujer le provocaba, pero aquello le encantaba… más que nada en el mundo; ¿hace cuanto tiempo no se divertía un poco? Además, todo hombre allí presente debía de estarlo envidiando de una forma absurda, y eso le encantaba.

-"¿y tu nombre es…?" –Preguntó y la oyó reír, con aquella voz dulce, pero provocativa, que le estaba volviendo loco.

-"Dulce… Dulce Espinoza" –le respondió ella… su voz sonó tan sensual que él tuvo que tragar seco para que luego su voz sonara normal; esta mujer estaba haciendo estragos en su interior. –"¿y el tuyo…?" –preguntó ella… debía de aparentar que no le conocía; a lo que él, orgulloso, dijo su nombre completo; como si el apellido fuese un mote de superioridad; ¿ven que tan orgullosos son los hombres ricos?

–"Daniel Alan Jones…" –le masajeó la espalda lentamente, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de ella –"pero tú puedes llamarme Danny…" –le dijo, pagado de sí mismo… a lo que ella, sin que él se percatase, sonrió…

Acababa de empezar el juego… y todas las estadísticas apuntaban a su victoria.

**Ll**evaba horas observándola, aunque la razón era que era imposible no hacerlo; simplemente, toda ella era una tentación… y si algo le encantaba, eso era la tentación…

La detalló lentamente; tenía unas piernas largas y torneadas, tan perfectamente bronceadas que no juzgó él porque las mujeres tienen esa afición por tirarse horas en una silla a tomar sol; su abdomen era plano y delicado…. Demarcando una cintura que hasta los relojes de arena envidiarían; pero en contraste, tenía unas caderas, de aquellas que lo harían cantar "hips don't lie"; y un trasero… uf… que Dios lo perdonase pero, si eso era creación de él, debía de ser condenado por causar tanta lujuria junta… ¡y ni que decir de esos pechos…! Ya empezaba a sentir que su pantaloneta le quedaba pequeña… ¿Cómo podía estar una mujer tan jodidamente buena?

Tomó un sorbo de su Martini, manteniendo una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios.

Pero no era solo su cuerpo lo que le provocaba… su rostro era una creación que no podía pasar desapercibida… sus labios llenos, cubiertos por una suave capa de brillo labial, que los hacía ver como una dulce cereza que, sin lugar a dudas, quería probar… no podía ver sus ojos, por los enormes lentes oscuros que tenía, pero sabía bien que, sin importar el color que tuviesen, debían ser imponentes y sensuales… ¡Y ni que decir de su cabello! Aquella cascada rojiza lo tenía loco por hundir sus manos en ella, quizás mientras estuviese embistiendo dentro de aquella chica, y mientras esta gimiera su nombre una y otra vez contra sus labios.

Oh si… estaba allí por negocios; pero no le molestaría tomarse un tiempo para divertirse un poco; al fin y al cabo, no había nadie que le dijera que tenía que hacer con su vida.

Se acomodó en su asiento, y empezó a cranear la mejor forma de acercársele a esa mujer… sus encantos naturales serían suficientes, pero necesitaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. En algún momento necesitaría que le ayudaran con el bronceador.

Pero entonces se percató de algo…

Vio como ella bajaba los lentes en el puente de su nariz y detallaba por completo a uno de los millonarios que acababa de llegar a la zona de la piscina: Daniel Jones… y luego se acomodaba el vestido de baño… el cabello… y empezaba a moverse lentamente, como si estuviese buscando el calor del sol… un movimiento que le encendió todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir involuntariamente.

Oh my… ¿Era su parecer, o le estaba coqueteando a Jones?

Cuando la vio sacar un hielo de su diet coke… y sorberlo lentamente con sus labios, haciendo que el agua de éste callera por su cuerpo derechito a sus pechos, sintió un tirón en sus pantalones… que Dios se apiadase de sí. Volteó a ver a los demás hombres presentes allí; y se dio cuenta que, independientemente de su compañía, todos observaban a aquella endemoniada mujer, y tenían las piernas dobladas de tal forma que no se pudiese notar el nivel de su deseo por ella.

Cosa que incluso Jones hacía.

Aquella dama debía sentirse realmente pagada de sí misma…

Y entonces llegó el momento esperado por él, y por todos y cada uno de los allí presentes; aquella dama se estiró, tomando el bronceador de su bolsa de playa, y… luego de echar el bronceador en su mano, empezó a esparcirlo por todo su cuerpo, con una lentitud que le hizo tragar seco y necesitar un trago de su Martini.

"eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera… porque tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera, porque me quites con tu piel esta condena que me mata y me envenena" –aquella canción, sin saber porque, resonó en su cabeza… esa mujer era una tentación… la mayor tentación que había visto en su vida; y había visto muchas; así que se acomodó para ir hacia ella en el momento que necesitase ayuda con su espalda, cosa que pasó a los pocos segundos… cuando ella hizo el amague de hacerlo, y luego, al fracasar en el intento, voltear a ver a todos los presentes. Era su momento…

Pero entonces vio como Jones saltaba, literalmente, de su asiento; y caminaba hacia ella… destruyendo su oportunidad, y la del resto de los presentes…

Maldito fuese.

Observó como aquel pomposo millonario le ofrecía su ayuda, y como ella la aceptaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios; observó como ella le daba la espalda, y acomodaba su cabello en su hombro, para luego observar, con la envidia a flor de piel, como este echaba el bronceador en sus manos, y luego lo esparcía por su espalda… que debía estar ardiendo, disfrutando del dulce y suave tacto que aquella piel debía tener.

Le carcomía la envidia.

Deseaba ser el dueño de aquellas manos que en ese momento le acariciaban, que delineaban cada curva de su cintura, que se hundían debajo de la delgada tira del vestido de baño, y que luego se posaban en sus hombros, masajeándolos, haciéndole curvar de pleno placer… deseaba ser el dueño de aquellas manos, que vivían la suavidad de aquel paraíso, que sentían el calor de su piel, que se deleitaban con lo que para él sería el nirvana hecho mujer…

Vio que ambos hablaban, vio como ella sonreía y le coqueteaba socarronamente.

Y entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza… quizás fuese por su interés puesto, específicamente, en Jones; ¿Qué tal si ella estaba allí, no por placer, sino por el mismo tipo de negocios por los cuales él estaba allí?... Le gustó la idea, y se planteó observarla más de cerca… quizás podría conseguir sus objetivos por un lado completamente diferente esta vez.

* * *

hOliis! este es el primer capitulo de la WEB! los iré poniendo frecuentemente porq debo ponerme al dia hasta el capitulo en el que voii en UNIVISION xD! espero les gusten y que pongan muchos comentarios {reviews}

xoxo, Tika!!!


	4. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

_Palma de Mallorca (España), Abril 16 de 2009_

* * *

El plan iba tal y como lo había planeado -válgase la redundancia- ¿Cuántas mujeres en el mundo pueden tener la suficiente atracción de un millonario, como para que este, aparte de invitarle unas copas, le lleve de paseo por los lugares de moda de aquel paradisiaco lugar, le regale flores, chocolates… le de toda su atención durante una semana completa; y ¡oh! Le invite a ir a Londres con él?

Una: ella…

Entrando a su habitación, luego de dejar a Danny en el lobby del hotel, se sacó los zapatos y se dejó caer en la cama; estaba cansada… demasiado como para no querer salir en meses de la cama; y es que junto a Danny había ido a tantos lugares… entre esos un restaurante de esos que cobran hasta el aire que uno respira, y el muelle… donde él le había robado un beso; algo que ella se esperaba, obviamente… pero, no sabía porque, aquel beso lo había sentido raro; y no se refería a raro de 'mal', sino a raro…. Pues, de 'raro'. –sacudió la cabeza quitándose ideas de la cabeza, y se dispuso a levantarse para ponerse la pijama y dormir por las siguientes ocho o diez horas, pero entonces escuchó el sonido de su celular; así que, aun acostada en su cama, sacó el celular de su bolso y contestó.

-"¿Qué tal vas?" –escuchó la voz conocida al otro lado de la línea.

-"Primero se saluda amiga…" –le respondió a la chica, quien rió al otro lado del auricular.

-"vale, si…. Perdón; Hola Dul, ¿Cómo estás?"

-"bien Stella, ¿y tú?" –respondió ella, imitando aquella voz de ama de casa de serie gringa de los 40's que su amiga había hecho. –"como esta todo por allá?"

-"llueve como en el pueblo de la historia de vampiros que leíamos cuando estábamos en el internado… tengo un frío, que tengo ganas de quemar mi apartamento con la intención de solo tener un poco de calor" –respondió esta, masticando cada palabra como si fuese a cumplir su amenaza. –"¿y tú qué? ¿Mucha playa?"

-"bastante, si… creo que voy mínimo cuatro horas al día"

-"maldita… ¡no sabes cuánto te envidio!" –gritó su amiga, y ella rió a carcajadas; si algo le encantaba era provocarla. Aunque Stella hacia lo propio cuando viajaba a Canadá o a Nueva York ¡le encantaba ir de compras allí!

-"la envidia es mejor despertarla que sentirla" –concluyó, y tanto ella como su amiga estallaron en risas por más de cinco minutos.

Hace tiempo que no reía tanto, concluyó ella al despedirse de su amiga y dejar el celular sobre la mesa de noche, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama; desde que la habían llamado a avisarle de la muerte de su madre, hace casi un año, no había tenido tiempo ni para salir con sus amigas; había pasado noches enteras, primero, arreglando lo del entierro, al cual no fueron más de cinco personas; segundo, haciendo todo el papeleo para lo de la herencia y el traspaso de bienes de su madre a ella y a las personas que trabajaban con ella en la lujosa casa en la playa donde se alojaba desde que había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones de su 'trabajo'; y luego, planeando lo que iba a ser su incursión en el negocio de la familia, teniendo solo como base las anotaciones de estas y sus registros.

-¿Cuántas noches no había pasado revisando libros y libros llenos de registros completos de millonarios? Muchas… demasiadas diría; hasta que había encontrado entre estos papeles la foto y algunos datos de Daniel Alan Jones… y le había llamado la atención el hecho que tenía un "NO" en rojo y con mayúsculas al lado de la foto; la verdad es que no se veía mal, físicamente hablando, y según sus cuentas bancarias tenía los bolsillos llenos; si le sacaba lo que necesitaba para vivir por diez años él ni se enteraría. Entonces, ¿por qué la negativa? Entonces había visto la edad: 24 años… ahora entendía el porqué de aquel "NO"; su madre ya entraba en los 50, y aunque no había para ella ningún problema con salir con 'niños' (por así decirlo), la idea de fijar fecha de matrimonio con estos no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

Cosa que Dulce podría hacer perfectamente, razón por la cual había escogido llevar a cabo ese "trabajo" que su mamá había decidido dejar a un lado.

Un bostezo surgió de sus labios.

Cierto, tenía sueño… su plan antes de contestar la llamada de su amiga era dormir, y dormir hasta que sintiera que su cuerpo se pegase a las cobijas; así que de un salto corrió al cuarto de baño, y tras una relajante ducha y ponerse ropa de dormir, se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, para dormir cuantas horas pudiese; entre mas, mejor.

Dejó su vaso de coñac sobre la mesa del bar, y vislumbró a todos los allí presentes; había pasado casi una semana desde que había visto a aquella dama por primera vez, y ahora estaba más que seguro sobre las intenciones de esta; su actitud, su sensualidad… su coquetería para con Jones: no podía ser más que una caza fortunas; ¿pero de qué tipo? ¿Una viuda negra?; no, no le veía cara de eso… definitivamente debía averiguar un poco más sobre aquella mujer, de pronto y conseguía un poco de diversión.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, y logró vislumbrar a Jones, quien además de poseer una sonrisa estúpida, típica de un hombre que ha caído en las garras de una fémina, traía pinta de haber estado con ella. Le carcomía la envidia; pero antes de dejar ver sus emociones, levantó la copa e hizo un brindis con su compañero en la barra.

-"por usted, que parece muy feliz…" –le dijo, imitando una voz que indicaba haber tomado un poco más de la cuenta, y su interlocutor sonrió, de esas sonrisas tontas que hacían los enamorados. ¡Demonios!

-"¿se nota mucho mi felicidad?" –le preguntó este mientras levantaba el trago que le había dado el cantinero

-"Oh si… parece niño recién salido de juguetería" –le respondió Chris, con un tinte de humor en la voz, cuando lo que deseaba era quitarle la felicidad a ese hombre y quedársela para si mismo; aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no es que esta fuese a durar mucho, en cuanto se viera engañado y estafado por aquella pelirroja esa sonrisa estúpida desaparecería; eso le alegró el día, y con una sonrisa, ahora ensanchada, continuó hablando –"tiene cara de haber encontrado a la mujer de su vida".

-"la encontré…" –dijo él, muy sonriente, y a Chris le dieron ganas de decirle un comentario sarcástico, pero no encontraba uno para la ocasión –"es la mujer perfecta; bella, inteligente y cariñosa… tiene unos ojos…" –suspiró –"y una sonrisa; Dios, esa mujer me tiene loco".

'_Espérate a que te saque una buena cantidad… ahí si te tendrá loco' _–pensó, riéndose internamente por su chiste privado.

-"ah pues… me alegro" –le sonrió; y tomó otro trago, hasta que su copita quedo vacía.

-"soy Jones, Daniel Jones…" –le dijo aquel joven, extendiéndole la mano, y él se la estrechó con seguridad; bueno pues, si estaba haciéndose 'amigo' de su rival.

-"Christopher Von Uckermann" –se presentó él, usando el apellido de su madre, como siempre lo hacía, viendo que su interlocutor hacía memoria, a ver si identificaba en esta la procedencia de su apellido, sin obtener algún resultado.

-"lo siento, no logro identificarte".

-"mi familia es sueca, pero hemos hecho nuestra fortuna en América" –dijo, para luego alardear un poco acerca de las empresas y los negocios que había hecho a través de sus años, para esconder su verdadero negocio. No era tonto, de alguna forma debía justificar los millones de dólares que se movían en sus cuentas y en las cuentas de sus familiares; aunque el único que tenía conocimiento de esto era su hermano menor.

-"veo…" –su interlocutor tomo un trago de lo que había pedido –"curioso… ¿y qué te trae a este paradisiaco lugar"

Christopher lo pensó en menos de un segundo.

-"distracción, vacaciones…. Placer" –hizo una mirada picara, de las que hacen suponer muchas cosas –"ya sabes, amigo, el estrés del trabajo y los problemitas de todo ámbito ameritan unas merecidas vacaciones".

-"¿problemas con faldas…?"

-"algo por el estilo…" –le contestó, para luego tomar otro trago –"las mujeres nos hacen perder la paciencia y la razón; pero ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas?" –preguntó, y su interlocutor rió eufóricamente.

-"cierto, muy cierto…" –dijo este, y levantó la copa, para hacer un brindis –"por las mujeres"

Chris brindó con él.

-"por ellas…" –ambos rieron y Chris dirigió su mirada hacia el resto del local, necesitaba alejarse de allí, ya que en su cabeza empezaban a surgir imágenes de la mujer a la cual deseaba con todas sus fuerza, junto con el pelagatos que estaba a su lado; necesitaba un plan de acción, y rápido; pero no se le ocurría nada… ¿de qué sirve ser un genio cuando se tienen las ideas bloqueadas, y por la imagen de una sensual mujer recibiendo las caricias de los rayos del sol sobre su esbelto cuerpo?; sonrió al ver a dos rubias que, a un par de mesas, pedían algo de tomar, perfecto.

-"bueno amigo, me disculparás, pero aquellas damas merecen no quedarse solas esta noche" –levantó las cejas, haciendo que Danny riera y levantara su copa.

-"un hombre tiene que hacer lo que esté en sus manos para mantener contento al género femenino" –le contestó este, haciendo un brindis en el aire –"¿estarás mucho en la isla o cuando vuelves a donde tengas que volver?"

-"en un par de días" –contestó, levantándose de su asiento, mientras mantenía la vista en las rubias. La verdad era que, independientemente de la pelirroja y lo que esta le hacía desear, no pensaba quedarse esta noche viendo, solo, el techo de su habitación; alguna de las rubias caería… ¿o las dos? No tenía ningún problema si eso pasara.

-"bueno, entonces me disculparás…" –dijo, y sin terminar la frase caminó a paso decidido hacia las rubias; las cuales, al darse cuenta del interés de él por ellas, empezaron a arreglarse la ropa y a sonreírle sensualmente, así le gustaba. "señoritas…" –les dijo, usando una de sus mejores sonrisas, de aquellas que podrían hacer que la Antártida se derritiera, y percibiendo como ambas gemían ante esta. Le encantaba causar ese efecto, ya que de esta forma podía conseguir todo lo que deseaba; nunca había escuchado una respuesta negativa de parte de una mujer. Record perfecto.

Solo esperaba causar este mismo efecto en aquella pelirroja.

Llegó a la zona de las piscinas del hotel, y tras extender la toalla en la silla para broncearse, se quitó el pareo de su cadera y se dejó caer en la silla para tomar un poco de sol; había decidido relajarse un poco por la mañana, luego de recibir una llamada de Danny, quien le decía que tenía un asunto que arreglar por video-conferencia, pero que le aceptara una invitación de ir aquella noche en alguna disco de _Magaluf & Palma_, estaba muy emocionada por ir a bailar un poco; ya que, si algo amaba hacer, era eso: bailar.

Se acomodó el vestido de baño, y empezó con la rutina del bronceador; ese día sabía que podía encargarse de su espalda; ahí no estaba Danny para provocarlo; así que deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo empezó a esparcir la crema por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como el frío de esta penetraba en su piel.

Qué bien se sentía; muy relajante.

Echó un poco en su mano para intentar la maniobra para echárselo en su espalda, pero entonces una gran sombra cayó sobre su cuerpo, así que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen distorsionada, por las gafas, de un hombre muy apuesto; uf…. Demasiado apuesto para su propia seguridad; aquel cuerpo era… demasiado; y su sonrisa…

¡¡Enfócate!! –se dijo a sí misma, y le sonrió a aquel apuesto hombre, simplemente le diría que no necesitaba ayuda y este se iría, no debía tener distracciones en su trabajo.

-"lo siento… todo está controlado aquí; yo puedo…" –empezó a decir, pero él le interrumpió, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que le hizo contener el aliento ¿podía ser un hombre tan perfectamente bien dotado?, ¿y porque demonios le parecía conocido?

-"no me voy de aquí hasta que me des el honor de echarte el bronceador en la espalda, vamos, no creo que te disguste, es más, de seguro lo disfrutes"

-"¿sabía que es un engreído" –preguntó ella, y él rió, mientras se acercaba mas a la silla de bronceado. –"no le he pedido su ayuda, así que puede ir devolviéndose por donde vino, si piensa que le voy a pedir su ayuda" –hizo como si no le mirase, pero bajo las gafas oscuras sus ojos hacían un detallado escaneo de su cuerpo. –"y no me tutee, que usted y yo no nos conocemos, ni siquiera sé su nombre". –concluyó ella, y la sonrisa de él se ensanchó aún más.

-"ah, pero eso se puede arreglar fácil" –le dijo él, acercándose peligrosamente a ella -"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Christopher Uckermann…" -dijo, mientras le arrancaba, prácticamente, el bronceador de sus manos

Ella se bajó las gafas oscuras por el puente de la nariz, y tras el detallado escrutinio que le hizo, él pudo ver que el deseo encendía sus ojos. Perfecto.

* * *

Para quienes seguían la WEB en UNIVISION: sus comentarios los pueden dejar inscribiéndose en esta pagina; si no... no se preocupen. revisare sus mensajes en PUTI cada vez q vaya a dejarles el link del capítulo ^^ ...

Tika!


	5. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

_Palma de Mallorca (España), Abril 17 de 2009_

* * *

Ese hombre era peligroso, para cualquier mujer bien parecida y adinerada que rondase por ahí; no… no lo había visto nunca en persona, ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de que le fuera mencionado en algún momento; pero, conocía ese nombre, y conocía esa cara, los cuales tenían dedicados una página completa en el libro de su madre. Según este, aquel era el 'Don Juan' más exitoso en el mundo de los solteros; o así lo hacían ver más de una de las revistas de chismes americanas.

'Hombre de Negocios Exitoso' salía escrito en la parte del libro dedicada a él; pero al lado de esto su madre había marcado la famosa cruz roja, ni idea esta vez por qué lo había hecho, quizás fuera por lo mismo que por lo cual había tachado a Daniel, o quizás la justificación estaba en el hecho que, debajo de este enunciado, había un informe completo de la vida de este hombre, proporcionado por el informante de su madre del cual solo sabía su apodo: y que no hacía sino exaltar el exitoso recorrido amoroso del famoso empresario en cuestión.

-"si me bronceo, quiero que me dé el sol encima" –dijo, con frustración, haciendo de todo el acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no fijar su mirada en él, pero a los pocos segundos cayó en el error; era un Adonis, un dios griego en toda la extensión de la palabra. Tenía la piel bronceada por aquellos días de playa, y todos aquellos que según su concepto debía tener; tenía una piernas fuertes, largas… y en cierta medida lampiñas, que terminaban en lo que, parecía ser, un muy buen trasero; lo sabía por la forma como aquella pantaloneta negra de baño se enmarcaba en su cuerpo; en la parte superior de su cuerpo no tenía camisa, ni siquiera una camisilla, por las gotas suaves de agua que cubrían sus abdominales perfectamente marcados y aquel pecho que, demonios, quería besar [o morder, según se diera el caso], desesperadamente.

Se mordió el labio inconscientemente; y subió su mirada hasta su rostro, aquel que parecía esculpido por los griegos, con aquella mandíbula imponente, aquellos labios, que bien debían de dar demasiado placer a una mujer, y que mostraban una sonrisa autosuficiente que le hizo temblar hasta la medula; y aquellos ojos chocolates que, sin remedio alguno, le capturaron hasta hacerla removerse incómoda en su asiento.

-"¿ya terminaste tu escaneo…?" –le preguntó él, con una sonrisa sardónica, y ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. –"si quieres me doy la vuelta, así puedes ver el resto de mis atributos…"

-"no lo estaba mirando…"

-"no, no me estabas mirando" –le confirmó él –"solo me comías con la mirada…" –culminó, y ella juró que si fuese una chiquilla cualquiera ahora estuviese más sonrojada que un tomate.

-"repito: es un engreído…"

-"solo digo lo que observo…" –le cortó él, y luego suspiró. –"vamos, solo dime tu nombre, y me iré de aquí" –le prometió, ella se mantuvo implacable; no iba a dejar que aquel hombre, aunque estuviese de verdad muy atractivo, le distrajese; además ¿qué quería él con ella? –"estoy esperando…"

-"entonces busque donde sentarse, no vaya a cansarse de esperar…"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-"claro, con gusto…" –respondió, y se sentó a su lado en la silla de sol… ella se sobresaltó, y quitándose las gafas, le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos… -"me dijiste que tomara asiento…"

-"¡fue un dicho!" -Empezó a empujarle, sin éxito, para hacerlo caer de la silla. –"quítese de mi lado… ¿en qué idioma debo hablarle para que entienda que quiero que me deje en paz?"

Él le miró a los ojos con tal intensidad, que sintió que cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo temblaba como respuesta.

-"¿y en qué idioma tengo que hablarte yo, para que entiendas que puedes tutearme?" –le preguntó él, mas en su voz no había reproche, sino una diversión que estuvo a punto de sacarle de sus casillas; es qué ¿Cómo se atrevía? Podía ser millonario, si… estar mas guapo que Brad Pitt, si… pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarle como le estaba tratando; era un grosero, antipático, y si así era como conquistaba a las chicas, de verdad que estas debían estar operadas del cerebro, porque ¿Qué mujer se fijaría en un hombre que le tratase así? Ninguna en su sano juicio.

-"le he dicho, no lo voy a tutear porque no lo conozco"

-"ya sabes mi nombre… ¿Qué más quieres que te presente? ¿Mi cuenta de banco?" –le preguntó, y ella se sobresaltó; o sabía de mas… o le estaba insultando; ¿por qué opción irse?

Había optado por la segunda, e iba a levantar la mano para cachetearle, mas él se lo prohibió agarrándole de la mano, y mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, sentía su cuerpo temblar ante aquel insignificante contacto, o no tan insignificante; sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba, que su corazón se aceleraba, sentía que un nudo se alojaba en su estómago, y que de un momento a otro, se quedaba sin respiración.

¿Por qué tenía este desconocido ese efecto sobre ella?

-"su… suélteme…" –le exigió, aunque su voz no fue mas que un simple susurro.

-"tutéame y lo haré…" –su voz también era un susurro, aunque estaba marcada por la decisión; aquello era demasiado.

-"no tuteo a desconocidos…"

-"Ya te dije: me conoces; sabes mi nombre…"

-"pero eso no lo hace conocido"

Ahora él rió a todo pulmón, y ella llegó a pensar que se había vuelto loco, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿no entendía cuando una chica no estaba interesada en sus afectos…? O bueno, si lo estaba, pero… pero ese no era el meollo del asunto, ella tenía que enfocarse en su objetivo, no en millonarios playboys.

-"ok, ok…. Creo que me he sobrepasado un poco ¿no?" –preguntó él, y ella estuvo a punto de decirle un sarcástico "¿un poco?", pero él no le dio chance, al volver a hablar. –"discúlpame por ser brusco, solo te vi en problemas y saqué mi caballo y mi armadura y quise venir a socorrer a la dama en apuros, recibiendo de su parte, por lo menos, su nombre como recompensa".

Ella suspiró.

-"esta dama puede valérselas por si sola…"

-"¿en serio?" –Preguntó él, con una sonrisa socarrona –"ah, y por eso le pediste a Jones que te ayudara hace unos días… ¿Dónde está?"

-"usted es un…."

-"soy LO MISMO que TU…. Dulce María Espinoza" –le dijo él, cortándole las palabras. Y ella se atragantó; ¿cómo diablos…? ¿A qué se refería….? –"y antes que lo preguntes, es fácil obtener el nombre de una persona en un hotel, tienen algo que se llaman registros; y soy muy bueno consiguiéndolos".

-"¿a qué se refiere con que es lo mismo que yo…?"

-"sabes a que me refiero…" –se levantó –"pero te dejo sola para que lo medites, solo te diré una cosa: a Jones no le gustaría enterarse" –le sonrió, y luego le dejó una tarjeta con unos números sobre la mesa… -"ya sabes, estoy disponible por si quieres hablar…" –concluyó, y luego desapareció de su vista; mientras Dulce sentía que su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese metida dentro de una secadora; Él… había dicho que era lo mismo que ella, no podía referirse a lo que estaba pensando, imposible… él no podía saber que era ella, y mucho menos dedicarse a lo mismo, ¿o si?

Suspiró, y decidió no pensar en ello, con suerte y en la noche no pensaría en aquel hombre que le había hecho vibrar hasta partes de su anatomía que no conocía; se dio vuelta y tanteó a su lado para buscar el bronceador, para así continuar con su rutina… pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

-"¡maldito… se llevó mi bronceador!" –gritó, dándole un puño a la tumbona… podía estar muy bueno y haber despertado en ella pasiones que desconocía hasta el momento, pero ¡lo odiaba como a nadie había odiado en su vida!; así que, refunfuñando, se levantó de esta y se sumergió en la cristalina agua de la piscina.

Se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara, siendo consciente del bronceador en sus manos; aquello había sido divertido, MUY divertido; había visto su deseo en sus ojos, la forma en que ella, sin darse cuenta, se mordía el labio inferior, o se los humedecía, cuando le detallaba; había percibido el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, había percibido el temblor de su cuerpo.

Y por eso la había provocado… solo por eso; PORQUE él no era así con las mujeres, pero el solo ver su actitud le había llevado a picarla.

Y lo había pasado en grande.

Solo esperaba que aquel comentario que le había hecho al final fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla llamarle, al fin y al cabo había lanzado el balón, ahora le correspondía a ella devolverlo.

Buscó su laptop que estaba sobre una especie de mesa que tenía la habitación de hotel, sentándose con esta en la cama, para luego levantar la tapa y lo encenderle; debía revisar algunas cuentas, llamar a algunos de sus socios y ver si su amigo de confianza; y hermano de sangre, Diego, había averiguado lo que necesitaba. Éste era un ex agente de la CIA, que tras darse cuenta lo miierda que era el sistema de gobierno, había optado en usar su inteligencia en aspectos más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más lucrativos. Confiaba en el al 100%, en miles de ocasiones le había brindado información de calidad, información que le ayudaba a quedar libre de cualquier sospecha, ¿Quién, si no él, que pudiese darle información tan importante como la mejor forma de entrar a los lugares que los magnates consideraban mas "seguros"?.

Sonrió abiertamente ante la idea, y ante el hecho que en su bandeja de entrada había un e-mail de parte de Diego; así que lo abrió con gusto al leer el "topic": «"la chica en cuestión"»

«_Este mensaje debe ser borrado luego de leído; y lo digo en serio Chris_» decía al comienzo, y Chris, luego de reír ante este comentario, siguió leyendo el contenido del e-mail; es decir, la vida completa de aquella pelirroja que le había vuelto loco.

El no era un hombre que perdiese el tiempo, y en cuanto hubo averiguado el nombre de la chica mandó a que le investigaran.

Conoce a tu contendiente... primera regla del trabajo.

Empezó a leer la vida de la pelirroja, desde su fecha de nacimiento: Mayo 4 de 1986, hasta todos aquellos detalles que cualquiera pasaría por alto, pero él no.

En el registro civil solo figuraba una madre, mas en el espacio del padre había un espacio en blanco; así que era una hija fruto de un amor prohibido, de una noche de pasión o de un padre irresponsable… interesante.

Siguió leyendo el informe, y en él hablaba sobre los continuos viajes alrededor del mundo de la madre y la hija, del hecho que a los 7 años esta fuese a un colegio internado de monjas en Italia, y que allí se mantuvo hasta obtener la mayoría de edad, año en el cual se graduó y entró a una universidad prestigiosa en los Estados Unidos, cursando ocho semestres de "leyes", hasta que hace un año tuviese que abandonar: lo siguiente que vio fue un recorte de periódico escaneado donde se hablaba de la muerte, o más bien suicidio, de la madre de Dulce (Rebecca) en la ciudad de Barcelona. Dios se apiadase de esa mujer, y de aquel sufrimiento por el cual había llegado a esos extremos.

¿Se habría equivocado y la chica era, simplemente, una chiquilla adinerada y rebelde que solo busca dilapidar el dinero de su herencia en lujos y conquistar unos cuantos millonarios para seguir teniendo ingresos?

No, estaba seguro que eso no era verdad, había visto sus planes en el momento que había fijado su mirada en Jones, había visto los signos de dólar en sus ojos, y las cavilaciones acerca de cómo conquistar a aquel hombre en ese simple segundo.

Dicen que el diablo juzga por su condición, bueno pues, si algo sabía identificar él perfectamente era a un estafador, porque eso era lo que él era; y, orgullo a parte, era uno de los mejores.

Tenía una especie de ojo clínico, el cual nunca le fallaba… Y se notaba a leguas que aquella mujer era ambiciosa… más no caprichosa.

Terminó de leer el informe, donde se hablaba de los últimos viajes que Dulce había hecho en el último año, de los Estados Unidos a Barcelona… de Barcelona a los Estados Unidos, para cancelar sus estudios, de Estados Unidos a alguna ciudad de Latinoamérica… y ahora Mallorca. Cierta chica tenía muchos "arreglos" que hacer.

Cerró la laptop tras cerrar su bandeja de entrada y apagarla, y se dejó caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Necesitaba ideas… alguna; para poder acercarse a ella en caso que esta no cayese en su pique, pero… ¿Cuál? Ni idea… y no iba a pensar en eso, demasiada información para un día; quería saber todo de aquella mujer, y no solo lo que había salido en ese informe donde no se detallaba la verdadera ella, ni las verdaderas razones de su ser, ¿por qué se habría separado así de su madre…? Porque eran pocos los viajes que ella hacía a donde fuese que su madre estuviese en sus épocas de vacaciones en el internado y en la universidad, ¿por qué se suicidó su madre? ¿Qué sufrimiento le hubiese podido llegar a eso? Y más importante de todo… ¿Cómo sentía ella la muerte de su madre, y porque estaba haciendo aquello de engañar a los hombres… lo habría hecho su madre también? ¿Negocio familiar?

Con aquellas incógnitas en la cabeza sus ojos se iban cerrando, no es que fuera de quienes se acostaban temprano a dormir, pero en cierta forma estaba cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche, y además había demasiado Martini en su sistema.

Eso, culpemos al trago de su comportamiento aquella tarde, en caso que ella le reclame o algo así… ahí va una solución; pero necesitaba más soluciones…

No se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido hasta que, horas después, se sobresaltó al sentir el celular sonar a su lado… así que luego de pasarse la mano por el rostro, y bostezar, buscó a tientas el celular para contestar aquella llamada del destino.

* * *

hOpe U liKe iT !!! ;)

TikaPradi© 2009-2010


	6. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

_Palma de Mallorca (España), Abril 17 de 2009_

* * *

Había salido aquella noche a bailar con Daniel, habían hablado, compartido algunos tragos, paseado por la orilla del mar, mientras él le contaba un poco sobre él y sobre su familia, la cual, se notaba, adoraba con su vida. Aquello estaba siendo fácil, demasiado como para gustarle, algo no la dejaba descansar con tranquilidad, y no sabía que era; mentira, lo sabía, desde aquella mañana no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel "extraño" cuya presencia le había dejado sin aliento aquella mañana en la piscina.

Podía sentir como la tarjeta que contenía su teléfono hacía vibrar el contenido de su cartera, donde la tenía guardada. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica, ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel libro en el cual el principal sentía los latidos del corazón del hombre que había asesinado bajo el piso de su casa? ¡ah si! "Tell-Tale Heart", o "el corazón delator" de Edgar Allan Poe, se lo habían puesto a leer en el internado y aun recordaba la trama… bueno así se sentía, como si la tarjeta fuese aquel latido, pero en vez de en el piso lo sentía en su bolso, el cual llevaba bajo su brazo… ¡demonios! Lo sentía vibrar… y aparte, y como si no fuera poco, sentía el "llámalo, llámalo" volando en su cabeza…

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar la mirada en Danny; quien mantenía un brazo en su cintura mientras caminaban de la limosina a la puerta del hotel. Debía concentrarse, dejar de pensar en él… ¡pero si eso era imposible!

Sintió el suave beso de los labios de su acompañante en los suyos, y tras parpadear se dio cuenta que estaban en la puerta del ascensor en el lobby del hotel, y que aquella era la despedida… por aquella noche, así que se esmeró en responder aquel beso, hundiendo sus manos en su cabello.

-"andabas como ida…. No sabía si me ibas a responder el beso" –le dijo él, cuando sus labios se separaron, y ella tuvo que fingir una sonrisa para contestarle, mientras deslizaba sus manos para ahora agarrarse de sus hombros.

-"perdón, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos" –le respondió, y él le regalo una de esas sonrisas que le arrebataría el aliento a cualquier chica.

-"bueno, pues espero que esos pensamientos fuesen sobre la invitación que te hice" –le dijo él, mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

¡Cierto…! No le había dicho nada sobre ir a Londres; él le había planteado la idea días atrás y aquella noche se lo había vuelto a plantear mientras caminaban por la playa.

Él le había dicho, como quien no quiere la cosa, que no quería separarse de ella, que empezaba a conocerla y que empezaba a quererla de una forma como nunca había querido a ninguna otra mujer; pero que en un par de días tendría que volver a Londres, donde tenía que echarle una mirada a su empresa y a sus construcciones. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento?, él le había propuesto ir a Londres.

-"es una hermosa ciudad…" –había usado para convencerla –"llueve todo el día, si, pero es una lluvia agradable…" –a ella le dieron ganas de reír por sus argumentos, ya que aparte de ser un poco… jum ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah sí… «Rebuscados», eran innecesarios, ella ya se había planteado ir, ¿Cómo si no iba a seguir su trabajo?; pero entonces había decidido no dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, había decidido que no iba a decirle que si, hasta que ya estuviese la fecha muy encima.

Estrategia mujeres, estrategia.

-"la verdad no sé, Danny" –le dijo, mientras espichaba el botón para llamar al ascensor, disfrutando cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño- "¿no te parece algo… -suspiró- precipitado que yo vaya a tu casa, donde tus padres, cuando nos conocemos desde hace menos de una semana…?"

-"pero siento que te conociera desde siempre…" –le dijo él, y ella se quedó pensativa un momento pensativa; era cierto, ella sentía lo mismo... sentía como si hubiese algo en él que le hacía sentir tranquila, como si hablara con un viejo amigo; pero sabía bien que nunca en su vida había cruzado una palabra con aquel hombre, estaba completamente segura –"¿ves? A que tu sientes lo mismo…"

Le dijo él, y ella suspiró.

-"Sea como sea, siento que es precipitado Danny… no creo que pueda ir, por ahora, a Londres…"

-"me dijiste que no sabías a donde ibas a ir después de aquí, que tenías que buscar algo que hacer mientras se abrían las fechas de matrícula para terminar el año que suspendiste de Universidad por la muerte de tu madre…" –le recordó él –"solo te estoy pidiendo que tomes esos días en Londres, si te sientes muy incómoda con mi familia ni siquiera consideraré el presentarte… Londres es muy grande".

-"aja… ¿y dónde me quedaría?" –le preguntó ella, haciéndose la difícil.

-"soy constructor, tengo cientos de pisos en Londres donde podrías quedarte… ese no es problema; es más… estoy pensando ahora mismo en uno que construí en Kentish Town que te puede encantar…"

No hay que demostrar el hambre, no hay que demostrar el hambre… -se repitió Dulce una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba como Danny le comentaba algunos detalles de aquel piso –"un palacio perfecto para una princesa como tú" –le dijo al final… y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritarle un efusivo "Si".

En ese momento llegó el ascensor.

-"déjame pensarlo, ¿si?" –le dijo; y él, luego de suspirar, sintió lentamente… -"buenas noches Danny…" –le dijo ella, acercándosele y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios –"¿estarás mañana, también, trabajando durante el día?"

-"lastimosamente, sí… pero solo como hasta las cuatro de la tarde; ¿puedo invitarte a salir? No sé, quizás a _Parc de la Mar_, y luego venimos al bar del hotel a tomar unos tragos y hablar… para que me des una respuesta de lo de Londres.

Ella asintió.

-"me encantaría…" –le dijo al final; y entonces antes de poderse dar la vuelta, para tomar el ascensor, sintió como los brazos de él le tomaban y le aprisionaban contra su cuerpo en un apasionado beso… el cual haría que cualquier chica sintiera todo su cuerpo temblar, pero ella no era cualquier chica, así que su cuerpo no tembló ni cuando se encontró sola en su habitación, un par de minutos después.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y respiró profundamente, sintiendo como el aire llenaba sus pulmones y luego los abandonaba; había sido un día largo, habían decisiones que tomar, y planes que realizar; y aunque fuera una tortura para ella misma, había una llamada que tenía que hacer. Aquel… aquella persona había dominado por completo sus pensamientos en las últimas horas, necesitaba hablar con él, para que le explicara lo del "somos iguales", demonios… la tenía intrigada, y no solo eso, también la tenía exci… ¡pero esa era una historia diferente!; ahora lo que primaba era la confusión.

Abrió su bolso, y lo primero que salió a flote fue aquella tarjeta… era blanca, con letras negras… y algunos membretes en azul.

La tomó en su mano detallándola, y buscando el número del celular satelital… y al encontrarlo se debatió, con celular en mano, en si debía llamar o no… eran casi media noche ¿estaría despierto?... ¿y si llamaba al día siguiente?

¡No…! Ahora era cuando…

Se armó de valor, y luego de marcar el número esperó unos cuantos repiques, hasta escuchar una voz ronca pero profunda que le hizo sentir una especie de vacío en la boca del estomago, y un calor intenso en toda su piel… ¿hasta por teléfono le causaba ese efecto?

-"Christopher Von Uckermann…" –escuchó y suspirando trató de calmar el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

-"ho-hola…" –tartamudeó… ¡demonios, demonios… demonios! No debía tartamudear, debía sonar segura, debía ser fuerte… pero es que esa voz había hecho estragos con su autocontrol. –"soy… -tragó seco y se armó de valor- soy Dulce" –dijo segura.

-"hum…" –lo oyó ronronear somnolientamente, y se dio cuenta que lo había despertado… -"que lindo detalle que llamaras…" –le oyó decir, sintiendo como se levantaba de la cama y caminaba, posiblemente, hacia el mini-bar.

-"discúlpame, te desperté…"

-"no…" –escuchó su voz, como si hubiese una gran sonrisa en sus labios; ¿Qué había dicho? –"me encanta que me hayas llamado, eso quiere decir que la conversación de esta mañana sirvió de algo"

-"no te entiendo…"

-"yo solito me entiendo… además, creo que dormí casi toda la tarde, ya era hora que despertara…" –sintió como abría lo que, debía ser, una lata de cerveza. –"dime…" –sintió como se dejaba caer en algún lado, quizás un sofá… o en la cama –"¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿Quieres que te devuelva tu bronceador?" –su voz dejó escapar una armónica risa.

-"No… si…" –se contradijo –"digo, si… pero no es por eso que llamo"

-"¿entonces…?" –lo sintió tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

-"lo que me dijiste… eso de que eres lo mismo que yo; no entendí a lo que te referías…" –le dijo, y sintió de inmediato como el tono de voz de él cambiaba de relajado a una estridente risa.

-"lo sabes… solo que no quieres verlo" –le dijo, y ella sintió que le temblaba toda la médula espinal.

-"no puedes ser lo mismo que yo soy…" –respondió ella. –"tendrías que usar sostén… y omitir una parte de tu anatomía"

El no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

-"eres graciosa, pero no… no me refiero a eso" –su voz se tornó fría en menos de un segundo –"Dulce, sé que sabes a que me refiero, creo que no debo decirte lo que tenemos en común; pero bueno, si quieres una pista, hacemos lo mismo para ganarnos la vida, aunque en mi caso no sea más que por diversión".

Ella tragó seco, para intentar aliviar el nudo que se había creado en su garganta.

-"¿Cómo sabes lo que soy?" -¿tan obvia era? Se sentía insegura.

-"es fácil, para mí, saberlo…" –contestó él, simplemente- "digamos que en mi caso tengo una versión mejorada de la frase 'ladrón juzga por su condición'; yo sé cómo actúa, habla, y se mueve un estafador, Dulce María, y mas una primeriza en el negocio como tú".

-"yo…"

-"no intentes contradecirme, lo sé todo…" –le interrumpió él- "¿de dónde heredaste tus habilidades? ¿De tu madre?"

-"¿cómo averiguaste todo sobre mí?" -¿tan fácil era identificarla? ¿tan fácil era saber lo que era…? sintió sobre sus hombros todo el peso que su propia vida, sintió pánico, y si no fuese una persona que sabía controlar sus emociones, en ese momento estuviese hiperventilando y hasta convulsionando.

-"Tengo recursos… tranquila; Jones no se enterará de esto... a menos que…" –Se quedó pensativo un par de segundos –"a menos que yo le comente…"

-"no lo harías…" –sintió pánico.

-"¿no…? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? Según tú no me conoces… o espera, me estas tuteando, así que debe ser que ya me tienes más confianza… ¿no, Dulce? Dime… ¿sientes que puedes confiar en mí?"

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Participar…" –respondió él de inmediato.

-"¡NO…!"

-"¿no…? ¿Última palabra...?" –preguntó él, con cierta diversión; y ella tuvo que tragar seco para controlarse, no podía demostrarle que le temía…no, ¡porque NO le temía!...

-"¿para qué quieres participar…?

-"como te dije, lo hago por diversión… y en estos momento me aburro horrores… necesito un poco de adrenalina en mi vida… en muchos aspectos" –concluyó, insinuante; y ella optó por omitir aquel tono.

-"lo siento, trabajo sola…" –le dijo, no iba a sucumbir ante sus amenazas –"no necesito de nadie que me ayude, si quieres divertirte 'en todos esos aspectos' no me busques a mí, que no estoy disponible"

Iba a colgar.

-"¿No estas disponible?" –le preguntó ahora él con ironía, y ella se removió, sintiendo que su cuerpo entero ardía por el tono de voz que él había adoptado. –"te vi esta mañana, vi como me mirabas… vi el deseo en tus ojos… como esas dulces pupilas se oscurecían cuando bajabas tus lentes y detallabas mi cuerpo; pude sentir con todo mi ser como tu cuerpo se calentaba, y no por el calor del sol, sino por aquel detallado escrutinio que me estabas dando por debajo de los lentes, sentí tu excitación… sentí la fuerza de tu pasión…"

-"detente…" –gimió ella.

-"te estoy brindando mi ayuda… solo te estoy proponiendo que me dejes entrar en aquel juego; no estoy pidiendo que me dejes calentar contigo tu cama aunque, no te voy a mentir, eso deseo estar haciendo en este momento; no sabes cuánto envidié a Jones mientras este esparcía el bloqueador en tu espalda y como gemías lentamente en respuesta… deseé que sus manos fuesen las mías…" –ella no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios. –"es más, en este momento puedo imaginarme que estás en tu cama… ¿no te gustaría que estuviese allí contigo?"

La línea se quedó en silencio por casi un minuto; ella intentaba calmar su respiración mientras imaginaba su cuerpo pegado al cuerpo de aquel extraño, ¿o colega? Mientras sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor, y mientras sentía las palpitaciones de su miembro empujando en su interior… ¡Dios…!

-"te gustó la idea ¿eh…?" –le dijo él, mas el tono de su voz denotaba que él estaba teniendo las mismas fantasías en su cabeza. –"vamos, déjame ayudarte en todos los aspectos; tu lo deseas…"

Ella se sobresaltó.

-"¡NO!"

-"Dulce… solo te estoy diciendo que mi EXPERIENCIA puede ayudarte a salir bien de esta, es la primera vez que te enfrentas al trabajo de estafar, déjame ser tu guía".

-"pero… ¿por qué?"

-"te lo dije, estoy aburrido…"

-"PERO…"

-"Dulce… te doy hasta mañana a esta hora para que me respondas; quiero participar, independientemente de que te quiera en mi cama, o cualquier cosa, quiero participar de esto; no eres el ombligo del mundo; hablé con Jones en estos días, esta atiborrado de plata y también quiero un tajado; ¿entiendes?" –No esperó su respuesta- "hablamos mañana, espero tu respuesta, creo que a Jones no le gustaría enterarse que su damita quiere sacarle unos cuantos billetitos" –concluyó, y luego colgó; mientras Dulce se quedaba paralizada, con el celular aún en su oído.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué a los maldiitos hombres les gustaba poner plazos? Quería golpear con fuerza algo contra la pared; preferiblemente la cabeza de ambos hombres que en esos momentos dominaban sus pensamientos.

* * *

Perdón por la demora... hoy pondré los capítulos que alcance...

TikaPradi© 2009-2010


	7. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

_Palma de Mallorca (España), Abril 18 de 2009_

* * *

-"¡¿en serio?!" –preguntó él, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, para luego alzarla por la cintura y darle una vuelta en los aires. Dándole un beso cuando la volvió a dejar en tierra. –"no estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿En serio vas a Londres conmigo?".

Ella asintió.

-"lo pensé anoche, y tienes razón… no tengo planes de ir a ningún lado mientras abren las matrículas, y además…" –se abrazó a su cuello –"no me quiero separar de ti" –dijo, y la sonrisa que él tenía se ensanchó, mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-"no te vas a arrepentir" –le dijo, antes de capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso, al que ella respondió de igual forma; para luego negar con la cabeza, al romperse el beso.

-"sé que no lo haré".

-"te vas a morir cuando veas Londres… es hermoso" –le dijo él, su emoción era tan palpable que Dulce no pudo evitar contagiarse de esta; y es que, independientemente de su "trabajo", quería ir desde un tiempo atrás a Londres, más que todo a visitar a su mejor amiga Stella, a la que había visto pocas veces desde que se graduaron juntas del internado y cada una se había ido a continentes diferentes para seguir sus carreras académicas; y de paso conocer aquella ciudad que, aparte de ser lluviosa como ella sola, estaba llena de muchas cosas interesantes.

-"¿ah sí…?" –preguntó ella mientras se soltaba de su cuello y unía sus manos a las de él, sonriéndole coqueta –"¿y que puede tener Londres que me interese?".

-"¿aparte del hecho de estar conmigo?" –bajó su rostro, uniendo sus frentes.

-"m… ¡que modesto!" –Le dijo ella, empinándose para que sus labios quedasen a milímetros –"yo pensaba que ibas a hablar del clima".

El rió.

-"bueno el clima también es interesante" –sus labios rozaron los de ella –"pero hay cosas como teatros…" –volvió a rozar sus labios –"lugares turísticos, pubs… restaurantes" –suspiró cuando ella pegó sus labios a los de él… -"en fin, muchas cosas"

Sonrió coqueta.

-"¿y me llevarás a todos esos lugares?"

-"todos los que tú quieras"

-"que proposición tan interesante…"

-"todo lo que viene de mi es interesante" –levantó una de sus manos y le besó el dorso de esta. –"Gracias, me acabas de dar la mejor noticia que me pudiesen dar hoy"

Ella le sonrió.

-"Gracias a ti por invitarme a Londres".

Él le sonrió como respuesta, y volviendo a entrelazar sus manos, retomaron su paseo por _Parc de la Mar_; aquel lugar era mágico; caminaron por una amplia área verde adosada a la muralla que sostiene la catedral, a su lado un pequeño lago artificial adornaba y daba paz al paisaje y a su alrededor una gran variedad de obras de arte daba una sensación de encontrarse en un lugar distinto; un lugar ubicado años atrás y donde se dieron muchos sucesos importantes para la sociedad, entre estos un espectacular mural realizado por Joan Miró; er… bueno, en realidad era un 'raro' mural realizado por Miró, digamos que no era muy asidua al arte moderno.

Subieron por una escalinata, la cual le dirigía a la gran catedral… llegando a unos hermosos jardines; los cuales Danny le dijo que se llamaban _'__s'hort des rei´,_ y que habían sido realizados hace mas de 40 años, inspirados en la tradición árabe.

Ok, en general no era muy fanática del arte ni nada de eso, pero por alguna razón estaba muy concentrada en lo que él le decía; era una especie de familiaridad, una especie de armonía que le encantaba; y es que ver aquellas maravillas… ¡wow! Era fascinante, más que eso… era mágico. Siguieron caminando, aun tomados de la mano, hacia una especie de **patio** cerrado con un pequeño estanque, en el que se refleja un gran arco de piedra que la dejó atónita. Era precioso.

-"fue erigido por los árabes" –le explicaba Danny respecto a este, y Dulce se mordió el labio mientras admiraba la gran construcción –"es un vestigio que queda en la ciudad de lo que fue la dominación árabe en los siglos del VIII - al XIII", señaló hacia otro lado, hacia el gran palacio gótico que se alzaba a poca distancia de ellos –"y ese es '_la_**_Almudaina_**" fue hace muchos años residencia de los reyes de Aragón, pero hoy en día es la sede de recepción de los reyes de España". –concluyó emocionado, y Dulce le sonrió.

-"te gusta todo esto del arte antiguo y los grandes palacios ¿a qué no?"

Él le sonrió ampliamente.

-"desde pequeño me ha fascinado… cuando tenía ocho años viajé aquí con mi tío, y él me mostró todo esto con devoción, diciéndome que el mundo estaba lleno de maravillas que muy pocos se detienen a admirar, pero que son el pasado, el presente y el futuro de la sociedad… y desde entonces empecé a buscar fotos… dibujos, mapas… a los 12 años sabía de las ruinas de la antigua Grecia lo mismo que sabe un arqueólogo de yo-no-sé-cuantos años de experiencia, y anhelaba en un futuro poder construir grandes moles que retaran a los ojos de los seres humanos…" –sacudió la cabeza, y rió para sí mismo –"debo ser muy aburrido cuando me meto en estos temas, ¿a que no?"

-"al contrario… me parece fascinante que ames tanto lo que haces" –le contestó ella con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, y tuvo que darse una cachetada mental mientras lo hacía… ¿por qué diablos le tenía tanto aprecio…? No podía… no debía. En unos meses, si todo salía como tenía planeado, le iba a romper el corazón…

Debía ser cuidadosa.

Todo era paz, todo era tranquilidad, ambos se sentaron en un banco al lado de algunas flores y el empezó a contarle sobre las grandes construcciones que había hecho hasta el momento… algunas las cuales eran realmente famosas, y otras un poco más modestas, las cuales eran exaltadas por el control de los pequeños detalles y en la armonía de los diseños.

Y de nuevo ella no podía evitar sonreír. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Apartó la mirada de Danny, para así poder aclarar un poco su mente, y cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho; ya que en frente suyo… al otro lado del jardín, estaba ÉL, acompañado de una chica, ¡qué chica ni que nada! Aquella rubia [si es que su cabello era rubio natural], que se alzaba en unos enormes zapatos de tacón, no aptos para el lugar en el que se encontraban, con una faldita que hacía muy poco esfuerzo por tapar algo de sus piernas, y con una blusa de tiras y unas enormes gafas de sol en su rostro no podía ser catalogada como 'chica'.

¡¿Qué se creía aquel idiota, para seguirla hasta allí?! Le iba a dar en su madre para que dejara de ser tan… tan… ¡arg! No lo soportaba.

En un momento la mirada de él estaba en aquella rubia, ¿o en su escote? Y de un momento a otro, y sin previo aviso, se elevó para encontrarse con la de ella, quedándose suspendida allí; como si alguna especie de fuerza mayor les prohibiese apartarse.

¿Qué era aquello? No lo sabía… ahora la voz de Danny sonaba a su lado como si fuese un eco perdido, alguna especie de música de ambiente que no se alzaba siquiera dos octavas por encima de sus pensamientos. ¡y ni siquiera pensaba!, no… era como si estuviese en el vacío y solo los ojos de aquel individuo, aquellos achocolatados ojos, hubiesen llegado allí con ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó suspendida allí? No lo sabía… solo que de un momento a otro una media sonrisa había iluminado el rostro de aquel hombre, para luego guiñarle el ojo de una forma tan sensual que debería ser prohibida por el gobierno y, poniendo su mano en la espalda de la rubia, este le había dicho algo en el oído y dándole la espalda ambos salieron de aquel jardín.

¡Maldito idiota! ¿Qué esperaba…? ¿Darle celos? ¡Ni que fuera el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra!... ¡y no estaba celosa!; no lo estaba, porque, en primera, no conocía a aquel hombre, y en segunda… no eran ni siquiera amigos.

Lo que estaba ella, en ese momento, era enojada; y es que aquel individuo no dejaba de aparecer donde fuera que estaba; ¡¿Qué acaso no tenía vida propia?! Que se atascara todas las rubias con minifaldas y gafas DG que quisiera, y cuando quisiera, pero que no lo hiciera siguiéndola a ella… era insoportable.

La voz de Danny la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿estás bien?" –le preguntó, y ella asintió.

-"si, solo me quede pensando en algo"

Él sonrió.

-"si quieres vamos a otra sección del parque, si subimos a los **bastiones del siglo XVI** podemos ver el panorama de la bahía; te va a encantar, es irresistible" –le dijo él, y ella le sonrió asintiendo; aunque lo que quería hacer era buscar a ese individuo y dejarle un par de cosas claras; no podía dejar de pensar en ese… ese… arg, ya no tenía palabra para describirlo.

La melodía de un celular sonó entre los dos y Danny suspiró para luego, mientras veía el número en la pantalla, pedirle disculpas y apartarse algunos metros de su lado.

Ella empezó a caminar por el jardín, con rumbo a donde él había desaparecido.

-"Ucker… ¿por qué vinimos aquí?" –preguntó su acompañante, quien con su pañuelo se limpiaba las incipientes gotitas de sudor que salían en frente. –"hace calor, me están picando los chuches esos y para colmo no me advertiste que no usara tacones… y me estoy cayendo acá".

Chris escuchaba la diatriba de quejas de parte de la rubia, mas su mente estaba en otro lado: en la pelirroja que minutos atrás había invadido por completo su plano visual; ¿y es que como no lo iba a hacer, si estaba deslumbrante? Aquel cabello de fuego caía en cascada a su espalda, y sobre el delicado escote que tenía su blusa, que en vez de opacar sus curvas, las resaltaba, dándole un aspecto a la vez que dulce, sensual.

Sus ojos eran embriagantes, cuando se encontraron con los suyos había sido como si el mundo entero desapareciera y solo quedarán ellos allí; sin respirar, sin sentir… solo siendo; y eso le había asustado; no… no tenía por qué asustarlo; aquello era lo que llamaban 'atracción' la deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso era todo.

-"te dije que te pusieras algo cómodo…" –le respondió a ella… para que no notara su ausencia; y ella le respondió con un resoplido.

-"esto es cómodo para un restaurante… para un café; hasta para ir a un cine… pero es que no sabía que me ibas a traer a la selva".

Chris suspiró.

-"no es la selva, es un jardín… pensé que te gustaban las flores". –aquella discusión no podía ser más ridícula; si no fuera porque sabía que aquella noche la situación con aquella chava iba a ser diferente, en ese momento la soltaría del brazo y la dejaría allí para que adivinara solita el regreso a casa.

-"¡me gustan…! Es decir, me encanta que me las regalen así en un adorno súper cute; mas no que me lleven a un lugar donde estuviesen acompañadas por animalitos y cosas voladoras… las cuales no desaprovechan ocasión para pararse encima tuyo" –mató un mosquito en su hombro, e hizo cara de asco mientras se limpiaba con el pañuelo.

¿Por qué la había llevado allí? ¡Ah sí…! Porque su absurda obsesión por Dulce María Espinoza le había hecho averiguar, con sus medios, que Daniel Alan Jones pensaba dar un paseo en Parc de la Mar aquel día; y por tanto él había llevado a su cita de aquel día a conocer un 'hermoso lugar, que le iba a fascinar'. Y no iba a decir que no le agradaba el lugar, en cambio, le parecía hermoso; paisajes como aquel se podían ver pocas veces en la vida, y estaba encantado viendo la belleza de la bahía desde aquel punto donde se encontraban, pero de nuevo, los quejidos de su acompañante se la dañaba.

Volvió la vista para decirle que, si ya estaba cansada, podrían irse al hotel; pero entonces vio una cabellera pelirroja acercarse a directamente hacia ellos, mientras su portadora le dirigía una mirada de odio semejante a la que le regalaba cada vez que le miraba.

Grandioso.

Con su mejor sonrisa de seductor se acercó a la rubia, apartándole algunos cabellos del rostro, y tras decirle al oído un par de 'palabras bonitas', que la hicieron sonrojar y sonreírle coquetamente, se agachó un poco [solo un poco porque aquellos tacones le hacían llegar casi a su altura] y capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso; al cual esta respondió abrazándose a su cuello, y pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Bueno, si tenía una duda de cómo le iba a ir en la noche…

Un carraspeo tras la espalda de su acompañante hizo que se separaran para saber de quién se trataba, aunque él bien lo sabía.

Le sonrió a Dulce, quien les miraba con la ceja levantada.

-"¡¿Dulce…?!" –Fingió estar sorprendido –"wow, tiempo sin verte…"

La rubia lo miró sorprendido, la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-"lo mismo digo…" –respondió, siguiéndole el juego –"andas perdido…" –miró a la rubia –"jum, pero veo que no has parado de pasarla bien" –él quería guerra, guerra iba a tener… y como si leyese sus pensamientos el rió.

-"vaya que sí" –abrazó a la rubia, poniendo sus manos muy bajo, casi llegando a sus caderas –"Dul, te presento a Lauren… Lau, te presento a Dulce, una VIEJA amiga".

Ella le iba a decir un "vieja tu abuela…" pero como eso sería insultar a una persona diferente a él, simplemente le sonrió sensualmente.

-"oh… pero si eres un par de años mayor que yo…" –le respondió; y el rió.

-"no me refería a edad, sino a años de conocernos" –le picó –"pero bueno, gracias por recordarme mis años de EXPERIENCIA" Dulce casi se atraganta, pero antes de eso, Chris volteó a ver a su acompañante y con una sonrisa le preguntó si le molestaría ir a la cafetería que había más adelante, donde había aire acondicionado, y que solo iba a hablar un par de cosas con su amiga, y que ahora le caía allí.

Ésta, ni corta ni perezosa, aceptó; brindándole una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, para ir corriendo [dentro de lo que los tacones le permitían correr] hacia el lugar que Chris le había indicado.

Ambos se quedaron solos en aquel lugar.

Debajo de ellos la embriagante imagen de la bahía; a su alrededor, las flores silvestres… y el gran castillo que mostraba su grandeza ante ellos, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-"Tú dirás…" –dijo él, cruzando los brazos, regalándole una vista perfecta de sus bien formados bíceps en el proceso; acompañándole con su embriagante media sonrisa. Oh demonios ¿tenía que ser tan arrebatadoramente sexy?

-"me estás siguiendo…" –achicó la mirada, mientras hacía la acusación.

-"Dulce, es un país libre, simplemente vine a dar un paseo con mi cita" –le sonrió –"Creo que alguien se está creyendo el ombligo del mundo por aquí".

-"vete al demonio Uckermann…" –gruñó ella, dándose la vuelta para irse, pero él le detuvo tomándole por el brazo, y haciéndole girar para verle.

-"¿viniste aquí solo para acusarme de estarte siguiendo?" –Le miró a los ojos –"¿o es que quieres pasar un buen tiempo como lo está pasando Lauren… o como lo va a pasar luego de que nos vayamos de aquí?".

-"¿siempre eres así de engreído?"

El se encogió en hombros.

-"solo repito lo que me han dicho".

-"entonces te recomiendo encontrar otras fuentes para tus afirmaciones" –él rió.

-"Dul, hasta que no lo pruebes no puedes dar tu punto de vista" –acercó su rostro al de ella –"así que, como te he dicho, si en algún momento deseas experimentar un poco, no dudes en avisarme… por aquí estaré".

Un calor se alojó en su vientre, un calor intenso que le hacía respirar acelerado… lo sentía, eso era deseo; deseaba pegar su cuerpo al de él, fundirse en su piel y respirar el olor de su perfume… sus manos escocían por hundirse en su cabello… es más, si simplemente las levantaba, lo haría… y lo atraería hacia sí aquellos milímetros que los separaban para que sus labios capturasen los suyos.

Le deseaba.

Se apartó de un salto de él, dándose la vuelta para irse de allí; no podía sentir eso por él, no… porque eso acarrearía una distracción para lo que estaba haciendo; y no quería distracciones… necesitaba huir de allí, no verle nunca más.

Él le alcanzó con un par de zancadas y le hizo girar para mirarle.

-"tengo que irme… Danny debe estar buscándome" –le respondió, como excusa a su repentina huída, pero sin mirarle a la cara.

-"lo sentiste también ¿verdad? Aquella atracción…"

-"¡cállate! No sentí nada…" –levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a sus ojos –"ahora suéltame, debo ir a buscar a Danny…"

-"te engañas a ti misma… pero a mí no"

-"no engaño a nadie; ahora, déjame ir…" –dijo, soltándose de su agarre.

-"no, espera…" –la detuvo de nuevo –"antes dime ¿pensaste en la propuesta que te hice? ¿Vas a dejar que te de una mano con lo de Jones?"

-"¿y cómo me vas a ayudar, poniéndote unas mayas y haciéndole ojitos a ver si lo conquistas?" –preguntó ella sarcástica; y él rió ante el comentario.

-"no, creo que sé lo suficiente de computación para chismosear un poco sus cuentas, además, puedo servir de chivo expiatorio amigándome con Jones; te dije… he hablado con él".

Ella lo pensó

-"mira Chris, no sé…" –suspiró, y es que el deseo que sentía por él era muy fuerte ¿Cómo iba a lograr que este no le distrajese, si empezaban a trabajar juntos? –"luego te digo…"

-"te dije que te daba hasta hoy" –presionó él.

-"_hoy_ termina a las 24.00… aun quedan siete horas"

-"osea que piensas estar conmigo a media noche" –respondió él coqueto, y ella le miró irritada. –"vale, vale… te doy hasta media noche, textéame o algo" -miró por encima de ella y vio que en ese momento entraba Jones a esa zona del parque. –"bueno ahí viene su caballero andante, princesa, así que este amable servidor se dirige a continuar su cita con su rubia acompañante" –concluyó él, saliendo disparado de allí sin decir una palabra más; dejándola paralizada en donde estaba.

¿Quién se creía?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue los brazos de Danny rodeándole la cintura, y sus labios imprimiendo un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-"te me perdiste de vista, princesa; me preocupé" –le escuchó decir, e hizo una mueca casi invisible; ¿princesa? Así le había dicho ÉL…

* * *

TikaPradi© 2009-2010


	8. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO SEIS**

_Palma de Mallorca (España), Abril 18 de 2009_

* * *

La puerta del ascensor abrió, y en su interior mostró a una figura sonriente, pagado de sí mismo, quien vestía unos relajados jeans y una camisa blanca de botones; que dejaba ver, en cierta forma, un porcentaje considerable de su pecho… causando más de un suspiro femenino en la recepción del hotel.

Había pasado a su habitación de hotel, luego de haberla pasado bien un rato con aquella rubia, para así poder darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa; y ahora bajaba al bar del hotel a tomarse una copa mientras esperaba el famoso mensaje de texto de parte de Dulce; si es que aquella pelirroja se dignaba a responderle; si no, iba a tener que usar métodos mas… er, mas 'persuasivos'.

Eran las 23:39.

Dio un par de pasos por el lobby, dirigiéndose a su destino; y justo cuando abrió la puerta del bar su inmaculada sonrisa se borró: allí estaba ella… y no era eso por lo que se le había borrado lo sonrisa; ya que amaba… es decir, le encantaba verla; pero a su lado, con su linda carita de tarado, estaba Jones; muy acarameladito, por cierto.

¿Alguien tenía por ahí alguna caneca de la basura? Necesitaba devolver lo que había cenado.

Se acercó a ellos a paso lento, no quería que lo notaran; y pudo ver como ella, mientras hablaba con su "príncipe azul", jugaba con su celular en la mano, y de vez en cuando miraba la hora en él… ¿estaría deliberando si decirle que "si o no"? ¿Estaría esperando a que Jones se apartara un momento de ella, para mandarle un mensaje con su respuesta, o llamarlo…?

Suspiró mientras veía como ella miraba la hora en la pantalla del celular de nuevo, y suspiraba en un descuido de Danny, y luego sonrió; ok, por lo menos pensaban en él.

Se quedó a unos cinco metros de ellos, recostado en una pared, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y mantenía su mirada en aquella pelirroja, que por alguna extraña razón se había convertido en su obsesión. Era muy guapa, si… pero existían muchas chavas guapas ¿no? No entendía que tenía ELLA de especial, que no podía dejar de pensarla.

Era como si deseara estar con ella a cada minuto y cada hora.

No, "como si" no… él QUERÍA estar con ella a cada minuto y cada hora… y eso le asustaba, mucho; se había llenado la cabeza con la idea que era solo deseo, básico y simple deseo, nada más; la quería a su lado, quería probar su cuerpo y hacer con ella cosas que retaran a la imaginación de los seres humanos, solo eso. Pero de nuevo, aquí estaba él, esperando en una esquina, mientras otro disfrutaba lo que él deseaba.

No podía pasar de esa palabra; eso era lo que sentía por ella.

Al cabo de un par de minutos logró ver con regocijo lo que tanto se esperaba; él, con una mueca, sacó su celular de su bolsillo; y tras mirar la pantalla de este, le hizo una seña a Dulce para que le esperase.

Por él, que se demorara toda la noche en volver.

Estando ya sola en la mesa, y viendo a su "príncipe azul" partir, la pelirroja suspiró y bajo la mirada para concentrarla en la pantalla de su celular; ¿estaba considerando escribirle el mensaje o llamarle en ese momento? Se acercó lentamente a ella, siendo consciente de que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía a cada paso que daba, y se situó a su espalda en el mismo momento que la vio empezar a teclear lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texto en este.

-"¿sabes…? Lo que quieras decirme, me lo puedes decir a la cara, en vez de usar un mensaje de texto". –dijo él; y ella se sobresaltó, como si un rayo hubiese caído a su espalda.

-"¡me asustaste!"

-"así tendrás la consciencia" –se burló él, con una sonrisa en sus labios; mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento y se daba la vuelta para verle a la cara.

-"¡que gracioso…!"

Él se encogió en hombros

-"¿sabes?… me has dado mejores insultos" –se estiró

-"tranquilo, simplemente estoy preparando los buenos"

-"cuando los tengas me avisas"

-"oh… no te preocupes, serás el primero y el único en saberlos"

-"me siento halagado"

-"más te vale…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio; ella se recostó en el espaldar de su asiento con los brazos cruzados, mientras él mantenía su posición relajada frente a ella. Sus miradas estaban en la del otro, retándose, como si con estas llevaran a cabo una conversación privada que nadie, aparte de ellos, entendería.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos empezaron a reír.

-"vale, si ya terminamos la tanda de insultos del día, creo que es hora de pasar a la conversación trivial…" –dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios –"¿cómo estás? He observado que la estas pasando bien con Jones".

Ella le siguió el juego, también con una sonrisa.

-"no mejor a como lo has pasado tu con la rubia, me imagino" –le respondió, haciendo un escaneo completo de su cuerpo, haciéndole notar lo de su cambio de ropa.

Una sonrisa pícara iluminó el rostro de él.

-"bueno… no tengo quejas al respecto" –se subió las mangas de la camisa hasta sus codos.

-"¿y donde la dejaste…?"

Él se encogió en hombros.

-"debe estar en su cama, dormida… de verdad que estaba exhausta cuando terminamos…" –se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en el espaldar de la silla, atrapándole en medio de sus brazos –"no sabes lo delicioso que fue, deberías experimentarlo de vez en cuando; es un ejercicio espléndido" –ella trago seco –"no tienes idea cuantas calorías gasté en estas últimas horas".

Ella trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero estaba atrapada.

-"que bien que la hayas pasado bien" –su voz sonaba temblorosa.

-"no, bien no… espléndido" –le corrigió, acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella.

Ella suspiró para calmar sus emociones…

-"¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me persigues, por qué me prov- digo, me hablas así… yo, yo no te he hecho nada para que me hagas esto" –Trató de poner las cosas en su lugar. Necesitaba saber en qué juego estaban.

-"ya te dije lo que quiero… quiero participar".

-"pero no quieres participar solo por participar"

-"Touché"

-"explícate…"

-"Ok, ¿quieres que te diga todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza? Está bien, lo haré…" –bajó su rostro, para que el suyo quedara a milímetros del de ella –"te deseo, como nunca he deseado a cualquier mujer, o quizás es que ese deseo se ha reforzado por el hecho a que te has negado a aquello que tu también deseas…" –se pegó mas a ella- "el caso es que quiero estar ahí en el momento en que logres bajar esas absurdas defensas tuyas y me permitas saborear todo tu cuerpo como lo deseo" –un gemido salió de los labios de ella –"¿sabes? Aquel numerito que hiciste para Jones, aquel día en la piscina, fue absurdamente delicioso… ¿sabías que eres peligrosa?"

-"y-yo…" –gimió.

Él le interrumpió.

-"te vi aquel día, vi cada curva de tu cuerpo que se calentaba por los rayos del sol… y desee ser estos para tocarte" –sus labios estaban ahora a milímetros –"y luego mi ambición fue mayor, deseé ser aquella gota que agua que se resbalaba por tu pecho, desee ser el bronceador… y desee ser las pütas manos de Jones… para que gimieras en respuesta a mis caricias"

Un gemido salió de los labios de ella.

-"si, así… justo así" –una de las manos de él soltó la silla y se deslizó hasta posarse en la cintura de ella, presionándola mientras se deslizaba bajo de la blusa.

-"puede venir Danny…" –gimió ella, empujándolo… por lo que él dio un par de pasos lejos de ella.

-"¿y a mi qué si nos ve?"

-"si nos ve… se nos va todo al drenaje"

Él sonrió; recuperando el par de pasos hasta volver a quedar

-"¿se NOS va…? ¿Entonces si me vas a dejar participar…?" –ella tragó seco, y fue a responderle, pero entonces la voz de Danny los interrumpió.

-"¿qué sucede aquí?" –una mueca, semejante a la que ponen los niños cuando los castigan o les regañan, se formó en el rostro de Chris, mientras este se apartaba de Dulce, pero desapareció antes que fuese percibida por Danny; dejando como reemplazo una amplia sonrisa.

-"Jones… _un gusto_ en verte" –dijo, sin dejar notar el sarcasmo de la frase en su voz; y el aludido atravesó la distancia que los separaba, posándose al lado de Dulce y poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de esta.

-"lo mismo digo" –achicó los ojos –"¿Qué haces hablando con MI novia?"

Chris, quien notó la posesividad en su voz, simplemente sonrió y, poniendo cara de sorpresa, empezó una de sus mejores actuaciones.

-"¡¿tu novia…?! Wow Dul, no me habías contado; no me parece que hayas omitido ese suceso; vale que hace tiempo no nos veíamos, pero tampoco para que me mantuvieses tan desinformado".

Esperó a ver si ella le seguía el juego; si lo hacía era porque estaba dentro; si no… todo terminaba… él simplemente daría media vuelta y, despidiéndose, volvería a su aburrida vida.

La vio sonreír.

-"¡Hey, yo no omití nada…!" –Dijo ella, y le hizo tragar seco –"¿Cómo quieres que te contase, si apenas y nos encontramos… y empezaste a contarme de lo que has hecho de tu vida? Ni que fuera a interrumpirte tu lindo discurso sobre viajes y tías buenas, para decirte de mi actual estado sentimental"

Chris rió. ¡Estaba dentro!

Danny aún mantenía su abrazo en la cintura de Dulce, aunque cada vez lo aflojaba más; al parecer iba creyéndoles el cuento.

-"¿se conocen?" –preguntó.

La mirada de Dul se clavó fijamente en la de Chris pidiendole silenciosamente que inventara la historia, si tantas ganas tenia de participar, pues que empezara con esa pequeña tarea; a ver si le demostraba aquella experiencia que tanto decía tener.

Chris sonrió, y pasó la mano por el cabello de Dul, despeinandole.

-"¿Qué si conozco a esta chaparra?" –rió –"¡claro! desde que andaba en pañales… si vieras lo sexy que se veía nada mas vistiendo unos desechables y un tetero" –miró fijamente a Danny, buscando cualquier tipo de sospecha, y al no encontrarla, siguió inventando; si en algo era experto era en inventar papelones; debería considerar una carrera como escritor. –"mi madre y la de ella eran muy amigas, a cada rato se encontraban en el club y esas cosas y nos arrastraban con ellas, hasta el punto de tener que juntarnos para no morirnos de aburrimiento…" –suspiró, y miró a Dulce con una mirada de sincero pesar –"por cierto, Dul, lamento su muerte, tratamos de contactarte cuando vimos la noticia, pero no te encontrabamos en ningún lado… pensamos que a lo mejor querías estar sola".

Dulce suspiró, y asintió en respuesta… mientras bajaba la mirada. A lo que Danny respondió dandole un beso en el cabello, quizás para alentarle.

-"Osea que son amigos" –dijo Danny

-"Más que eso…" –le corrigió Chris… mas éste no notó la indirecta.

-"y por lo que veo llevan tiempo sin verse…"

-"esta chamaca que se la pasa viajando de un lado al otro y no deja nunca donde contactarla; es mas dificil de localizar que Atlantis".

-"¡oye, tu también te la pasas viajando, no me eches toda la culpa a mi!" –reclamó Dulce; y en ese momento la mano que tenía Danny alrededor de ella, se aflojó aún más; bien, ya lo tenían convencido.

Agréguese una risa maléfica, gracias.

-"si, pero mi mamá no… nada mas tenías que marcarle a la casa en USA y ella te hubiese dado mi celular; facil… o quizás me hubieses encontrado allí, me la paso visitándola; es más… mañana viajo para américa, quiero estar unos días con ella".

Dulce estrechó la mirada, y Danny picó el tema.

-"ah… entonces ya decidiste donde ir luego de aquí" –dijo, y Chris asintió.

-"exacto, aunque en un par de semanas tengo que ir a Londres; tengo un par de negocios allá, y mis socios me solicitan de vez en cuando que los visite" –sonrió.

-"¡que bien…!" –una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Danny. –"nosotros justo viajamos mañana a Londres; ya sabes… uno no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo alejado de la casa".

-"¡¿Dulce va contigo?!" –pregunto Chris, y Danny asintió. –"vale, entonces esto si que va en serio" –ambos rieron, y Dulce los miró a ambos con cara de ofendida; y vale, si estaba ofendida… y no porque hablaran asi de ella, se sentía ofendida porque…. Porque…. Arg! Porque el maldito ese le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que iba a ayudarle y cuando aceptaba este llegaba y decia "no, si mañana viajo a america" que se clavara un…… en el ……

Ok, dejando la violencia aparte, suspiró y se disculpó con ambos hombres, quienes hablaban acerca de algun tema de empresas inversiones, etc… que, personalmente, en ese momento le importaban poco, y se dirigió hacia el tocador; mirando su reflejo en el espejo al llegar a él.

Entonces… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Chris se fuese a ir a América, dejándole dos semanas sola con Danny? ¡no debería! Estaba empezando, quizás, a acostumbrarse a su acoso; si, quizás era eso… o quizás, simplemente, al ver como se había desenvuelto tan bien con "la historia de su amistad" estaba considerando que era de mucha ayuda; es decir, la imaginación que tenía ese hombre podría sacarle de mas de un aprieto.

No tenía nada que ver con que sentía que todas sus terminaciones nrviosas se activaban al sentirlo cerca, ni con que empezaba a sentir la irremediable necesidad de decirle, o mas bien pedirle, que cumpliera todas las proposiciones que le había hecho.

¡¿Se estaba volviendo loca?!

Pasó de echarse agua en la cara, para refrescar sus ideas, porque si lo hacía se dañaría el maquillaje, y en cambio, suspiró y se dio media vuelta para volver al lado de aquel par de hombres; pero justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada de Chris, quien la esperaba recargado en una de las paredes del largo pasillo que daba a los aseos.

Caminó hacia él.

-"¿Qué quieres?" –se cruzó de brazos.

-"Quería hablarte sobre mi ida a América, la verdad es que es algo que tenía planeado desde hace un tiempo… quería visitar a mi familia; y además lo digo porque sería un poco raro que justo dijera que me voy mañana a Londres con ustedes".

-"Chris… lo que hagas, o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado" –respondió ella, empezándo a caminar hacia fuera de aquel pasillo –"no te apures, por mi puedes quedarte en America un mes, si quieres, se cuidarme sola…"

Él le alcanzó en un par de zancadas, y le tomó del brazo haciéndole darla vuelta para verle.

-"¡¿puedes dejar de hacerte la dura?!" –la acorraló contra una pared, cubriendole con su cuerpo –"¿puedes dejar de hacerte la que no sientes NADA cuando estas a mi lado?; sé que tu también las sientes, esas chispas que flotan en el aire cada vez que estamos asi de cerca…"

Ella gimió, las sentía.

-"Da… Danny debe estar esperandome…"

-"me pidió que le disculpara contigo, le entró una llamada de un socio en Brasil, parece ser algo serio porque hizo mala cara y me dijo que tenía que arreglarlo, que te dijera que te amaba…" –hizo cara de asco al decir eso –"y que se veían mañana para el vuelo…" –acercó su cuerpo al de ella, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura –"así que no temas, estamos solos…"

-"no… no temo; digo… y-yo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar contigo?"

-"porque lo siento en tu mirada…" –acercó mas su rostro –"en tu respiración acelerada, en el temblor de tu cuerpo cuando te toco" –volvió a hundir su mano bajo su camisa, como lo había hecho antes –"porque sé, que como yo, has pensado en la posibilidad de nosotros, desnudos, disfrutando de la pasión que nos enciende…" –bajó su rostro, quedando sus labios tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce y cálido aliento acariciando los suyos –"solo quiero pedirte algo" –su mano empezó a ascender por su abdomen, hasta sentir el suave encaje de su sostén –"no nos vamos a ver por quince días… quice largos días" –empezó a acariciarle por encima del encaje, haciendole gemir –"solo quiero sentir tus labios una vez… besarte; ¿me vas a dejar hacerlo? Mira que te pido permiso… y no lo hago a la ligera".

Ella no dijo nada; en cambio su rostro se elevó y sus ojos se cerraron…. ¿aquello era la pasión? ¿aquello era el deseo? Sentía que cada una de las partes de su cuerpo respondían a las palabras de él, implorándole que le dejara cumplir su voluntad; sus pechos se elevaban buscando la atención de su mano, su pelvis se pegaba a la de él, en un ruego silencioso… y sus labios, estos se entrabrian pidiendo, anhelando, rogando por sentir los de el.

Estaba perdida.

Al comienzo los labios de él simplemente rozaron los suyos con una suave caricia, haciendole soltar un suave suspiro; luego, capturo su labio superior con sus dientes y delineo la comisura de estos con su suave lengua; a lo que ella no pudo hacer mas que agarrarse de su cuello… si no lo hacía sus piernas, que empezaban a temblar como si fuesen gelatina, la dejarían caer al suelo… y entonces aquel beso se volvió exigente; sus labios capturaron los de ella con hambre encendida… con un deseo ahogado… mientras con una mano seguía sus caricias y con la otra mantenía el equilibrio en la pared.

«aquella mujer seria suya» se prometió él mentalmente.

«aquel hombre sería su perdición» se lamentó ella, mientras se apretaba mas contra él, hundiendo sus manos en su cabello, para profundizar mas aquella unión.


	9. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

* * *

Sus labios acariciaban los suyos con pasion, con deseo, con ansias… y sus manos… sus manos le hacian perder la respiración, no, la respiración no, le hacian perder toda facultad de actuar, pensar… o de si quiera asegurarse que su corazon seguia latiendo. Oh! Pero por eso no debia preocuparse; sabía que latia… o mas bien, que martillaba contra su pecho (aunque la analogía mas apropiada era decir que "taladraba" contra este) ¿Cómo habia llegado hasta este punto? No lo sabia… era un simple beso, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo sus inhibiciones, y ahora se entregaba a él (solo en el aspecto físico, valga la aclaración) como había deseado hacerlo desde que posó sus ojos en aquel cuerpo que poseía.

Debían tildarla de loca, encerrarla… quien sabe; pero no quería que él se detubiese... nunca.

-"te deseo" –le dijo él, con voz ronca en su oido, y ella no pudo hacer mas que gemir como respuesta, mientras sentía como las manos de él le sostenian contra su cuerpo, y mientras sus labios desecendian, acariciando la curva de su cuello haciendole echar la cabeza hacia arriba, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. –"no sabes cuanto…" –susurró sobre su hombro, mientras lo recorria con sus labios, apartando la delgada tira de su vestido en el proceso.

-"Chris…" –gimió ella, mientras hundia sus manos en el cabello de él; y sintió la suave brisa que producía su risa sobre su hombro.

-"shh…" –le escuhó decir a él, mientras sus manos empezaban a levantarle, lentamente, la falda de su vestido, acariciando la terza piel de sus muslos en el proceso… –"te daré todo lo que deseas"

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gemir por lo alto; Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

Las manos de él siguieron ascendiendo, acariciandole con pasciencia, pero a la vez con pasion, mientras su rostro empezaba a apartar la tela de su escote… dandole espacio a sus labios; su espalda se curvo, y un leve gemido salio de sus labios; se sentía en el cielo.

"mirame…" –le rogó él y ella se negó a hacerlo; si lo hacía, la realidad le golpearía tal si fuese un tanque de agua fria… y no quería que eso sucediera; quería quedarse allí en esos momentos, olvidandose de la realidad que les rodeaba. –"¿no lo vas a hacer?" –le preguntó luego de un rato, y ella nego con la cabeza… -"esta bien… entonces siente" –concluyó con una voz ronca que le hizo estremecerse.

Sin saber en que momento; sintió que, entre caricias, su vestido abandonaba su cuerpo y caia a sus pies, y que el le tomaba de sus piernas haciendole rodear sus caderas… besandole apasionadamente, mientras sus manos recorrían cada centimetro de su piel. Ella se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza, sintiendo como poco a poco él se deshacia de cada una de las prendas de ropa que traía, hasta dejarle sin nada que pudiese refrenar sus manos en su labor de hacerle perder la razon... luego, quizás para no dejarlo en duda, bajo con sus besos por su cuello; deslizandose por el valle de sus cenos, hasta capturar uno de estos con sus dientes; haciendome gemir de placer y curvear su espalda aun mas, mostrandose tal si fuese una ofrenda.

-"Chris, por favor…" –rogó ella, sin saber siquiera por qué lo hacia; mientras su cuerpo, por su propia cuenta, buscaba el calor del cuerpo de él.

-"¿por favor qué, Dulce?" –le preguntó sensualmente, aun con sus labios sobre sus pechos; continuando, sin esperar respuesta, aquella dulce tortura.

Pero ella no respondió, o por lo menos no verbalmente; ya que sus manos se ocupaban de desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo de él irradiaba en el proceso.

"Cuanto habia esperado por esto…" se dijo mentalmente; pero entonces una voz sorprendida hablo en su interior… ¿en verdad lo había esperado? ¿de verdad deseaba todo esto que él le estaba ofreciendo?

La pasión desbordante, el disfrute máximo…

Si, lo deseaba… ¿para que mentirse a si misma?

Con sus manos se encargo que la camisa de el cayese al suelo, acariciandole el pecho y los hombros, mientras el, luego de soltar el agarre de ella en sus caderas, empezaba a arrodillarse frente a ella dejando un camino de besos por su abdomen; deteniendose estratégicamente en su ombligo, mordiendole, acariciandole con su lengua.

Ella gimió fuertemente, mientras hundía sus uñas en los hombros de él, dejando marca…

-"¡Chris…!"

-"shhhhhhh… solo disfruta" –le recordó él; mientras sus manos descendian, tambien, para posarse una en sus caderas, sosteniendola, y usando la otra para acariciarle intimamente; haciendole morderse el labio para evitar que surgiese de estos aquel grito de placer que había surgido desde lo mas profundo de su interior. –"estas tan caliente… tan humeda" –le confesó él, mientras con sus dedos recorria su hendidura hasta alcanzar aquel punto sensible; estimulándoselo.

Un gemido que vino de lo mas profundo de ella resonó en toda la estancia; mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y como su cerebro se desconectaba por completo.

Ya no pensaba, solo sentía…

Solo sentía como aquellos dedos mágicos le hacían cosas que debían ser prohibidas, y como aquellos labios descendian lentamente hacia su pelvis…

¿no estaría pensando hacer eso…? No...

Un gemido ahogado surgio de su interior, cuando sintió como los dedos de él eran reemplazadas por sus labios, y todo su cuerpo empezo a convulsionarse en fuertes sacudidas que recorrían cada una de las celulas de su cuerpo.

Aquello era decadente…. Era…. Era prohibido….

Aquello era… era un sueño.

* * *

_Londres (Inglaterra), Abril 26 de 2009...._

Su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía a una frecuencia desbordante… mientras se sentaba en la cama, apartando el edredón de sus pies, donde había quedado en medio de aquel… aquel sueño.

¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su cabeza?!

Llevaba una semana y media en Londres y cada noche soñaba con… con él; ¿se estaría volviendo loca? seguramente… quizás y hasta él le había tirado alguna maldición o algo; es decir, nunca… en su vida, había tenido sueños así…. Bueno, sí, pero con actores famosos como Brad Pitt o Robert Pattinson, y no tan repetitivamente como los estaba teniendo ahora. Es decir, ¿Por qué soñaba con Uckermann? Ni que… ni que en verdad lo deseara.

«En realidad… si lo deseas» le dijo una voz interior; pero la omitió por completo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Necesitaba una ducha y la necesitaba urgente, se sentía pegajosa por el sudor, húmeda… y completa e irremediablemente excitada. Mantendría apagado el calentador; necesitaba el agua bajo cero, si era posible.

Entro al baño y echándose agua en el rostro suspiró, aquello era absurdo, demasiado. Se apartó del lavamanos y quitándose su ropa, entró a la ducha, dejando que el agua fría cayese sobre su cuerpo, recordándole la suavidad con que las manos de él le acariciaban; gruñó enojada por aquel pensamiento, pero cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

"esto fue… asombroso" –le había dicho él cuando sus labios se habían separado en el bar del hotel, mientras le acariciaba bajo su blusa… y aquellas palabras fueron como un tanque de agua fría, haciéndole empujarle, apartándose de él.

"no me vuelvas a besar nunca más, Uckermann" –le había gritado; y el, en vez de perder aquella sonrisa suya, la había ensanchado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque te gustó?" –le había dicho volviendo a acorralarle.

"En tus sueños Christopher" –le respondió, mientras se pasaba la muñeca de su mano por sus labios para limpiarse.

"¿Por qué tienes que negarlo?"

"no lo estoy negando, simplemente no siento nada por ti, aparte de… de… desprecio…" –dudó.

"aja…" –le dijo él sarcástico, apartándose de ella y acomodándose el saco, notando pintalabios en el dedo que pasó por su cuello –"si… es completamente cierto; no me deseas" –concluyó sarcástico, mostrándole sus dedos; y luego empezó a caminar fuera el pasillo. –"buen viaje Dul; nos vemos en un par de semanas en Londres". –concluyó, mientras se perdía de su vista.

"Eres un… eres un…" –se quedó con el insulto en la boca, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación refunfuñando.

No podía engañarse a sí misma; lo deseaba, ¿por qué, si no lo hiciera, tenía esos sueños con él? ¿Por qué, si no lo hiciera, había sentido todo su cuerpo calentarse mientras él le besaba y le acariciaba?

Apagó el agua, quedándose apoyada en la pared de la ducha, cerrando los ojos y suspirando; mientras recordaba el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y el sabor de sus labios besando los suyos; tan provocador… tan… tan delicioso. Aquellos labios suyos eran como una droga, por más que le besaba, mas quería que le besara. Como un elixir mágico que le hacía perder en su sabor.

No, definitivamente no podía mentirse, lo deseaba… pero eso no significaba que, en cuanto lo volviese a ver, iba a caer en sus brazos; salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en su toalla, y caminó hacia su habitación, sintiendo que su celular vibraba; por lo que lo levantó, leyendo el mensaje que en él se encontraba; era de Dani.

"Esta noche iremos al teatro… te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar"

Leyó; y luego de suspirar, volvió a dejar su celular sobre la cama para empezar a buscar que ponerse; aquel día iba a ser largo; y mas, si se tiene en cuenta que iba a pasar el 70 o 80% de este pensando en él.

La obra que veían era muy interesante; había oído hablar de ella, pero no había considerado la opción que fuese a verla; y mucho menos que Danny le llevase; ¿había investigado sus gustos para decidir llevarle allí aquella noche? Imposible, la única persona que le conocía lo suficiente como para darle esa información se encontraba en esos días en un "paseo" con un "amigo" a las afueras de la ciudad…

Tendría que hablar con ella ¡el colmo que justo cuando decide visitarle, ella se fuese campante a hacer quien sabe que cosas con un "amigo", en quién sabe dónde!

Sacudió la cabeza; volviendo a la realidad, y vio que Danny le miraba sonriente; omitiendo completamente la trama de la obra.

-"Andas en tu mundo, ¿no te gusta la obra?" –le preguntó con una sonrisa, mas el entrecejo fruncido le dijo que temía a su respuesta; como si estuviese preocupado por haberse equivocado en su elección. Así que ella se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

-"no, no… no es eso" –le sonrió –"en realidad me encanta; por eso estaba despalomada; me preguntaba donde habías averiguado mis gustos…"

Él le sonrió en respuesta.

-"en realidad, es una obra que quería ver hace tiempo, me la habían más o menos reseñado, y creo que mi hermana Lorraine la ha visto más de un millar de veces" –se acercó a su oído, susurrándole como si le contase un secreto –"se muere por el actor principal, tiene el cuarto empapelado con fotos de él, y en cada conversación debe entrar su nombre, por lo menos, una vez" –se separó y sonrió -"y, pues, ya que estabas aquí, aproveché para verla disfrutando de tu compañía". -entrelazó su mano con la de ella, y la levantó, besándole el dorso de esta.

Ella se le quedó mirando un par de minutos; para luego sonreír, como si una buena broma se hubiese cruzado por su cabeza.

-"¿esa galantería es por naturaleza o para ganar puntos?" –dijo ella, haciéndose una mueca, como si la respuesta le preocupase, pero manteniendo un gesto coqueto; y el rió como respuesta.

-"¿puedo pedir una tercera opción?

Ella levantó su, perfectamente depilada, ceja.

-"¿y esa cual sería?"

El ensanchó su habitual sonrisa.

-"todas las anteriores" –respondió sinceramente; a lo que ella; con la finalidad de continuar su broma, hizo cara de ofendida.

-"¿entonces buscas ganar puntos?"

-"depende…. ¿funciona?"

Contestó él rápidamente, y ella rió.

-"Pues… no sé, puede ser, quizás…" –canturreó, y mientras lo hacía, él posó su mano sobre su mejilla, mirándole intensamente; haciéndole perder en aquellos profundos ojos azules.

No sabía porque, simplemente le era imposible apartarse de ellos; como si fuesen parte de ella misma, como… Ok, podría sonar ridículo, pero se sentía como si estuviese "en casa".

Él le sonrió, y ella apartó la mirada incómoda por aquellas absurdas ideas que habían atravesado su cabeza.

-"¿sucede algo?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando, y mantuvo la mirada lo más lejos posible de su rostro para evitar que el descifrase sus emociones. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Eso mismo se preguntaba ella.

-"¿entonces?" –le oyó preguntar, y suspiró antes de contestar.

-"Solo me quedé pensando" –volvió a mirarle –"siento que esto es tan familiar…" –dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de estar juntos, compartiendo juntos, y la sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

-"¿familiar en el buen sentido?"

Ella asintió.

-"En el mejor de los sentidos" –respondió; y una pregunta se vino a su cabeza ¿hasta que punto estaba "comprometido"? No lo sabía. Es decir, estaba segura que no lo amaba, bueno, dentro de lo que se podía estar segura en estos momentos de su vida, cuando no se conoce el "amor". Pero, entonces, de nuevo venía a colación la pregunta ¿Qué le sucedía?

Estar con él era tan simple, tan básico, tan natural como lo era el respirar. A su lado de sentía… ¿segura?, sí, esa era la palabra; a diferencia de cómo se sentía cuando estaba con Chris. –y otra vez la mula al trigo, ¿por qué en cada uno de sus debates internos tenía que ser mencionado él? ni que fuese algo importante para ella –bueno, ciertamente él causaba en ella un efecto… y uno muy fuerte como para hacerla tener esos sueños, -gimió internamente- y que su nombre saliera a colación en momentos donde NO debía.

Sentía cómo en su abdomen se encendía un fuego intenso de solo pensarlo, pero lo intentó omitir. De allí a que lo hubiese logrado, eso era arena de otro costal.

Pe… pero, ciertamente, eso tampoco era amor. Excitación, tal vez; Deseo, más que seguro; pero amor… NEVER in the life! Eso nunca podría ser llamado amor, es más, ni siquiera podría ser catalogado como algo por encima de "pura calentura".

Así que, en conclusión, no los amaba; A ninguno de los dos.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué el uno le hacía sentir tan… bien?; y el otro… bueno, ¿Por qué no podía apartarlo de su cabeza? –y de otras partes de su cuerpo que no venían a colación.

-"Me alegra que te sientas en familia…" –le escuchó a él decir; y salió de sus pensamientos para fijar su vista en su rostro; el cual mantenía su habitual sonrisa, mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento, pasando su brazo por su espalda.

-"¿ah sí? ¿Y por qué te alegra tanto?" -preguntó ella sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro, al verle algo de color en sus mejillas.

-"porque…" –suspiró -"no sé si te parezca bien, es que vieron la foto que nos tomaron cuando salimos del aeropuerto, y empezaron a hacer preguntas y…"

Ella le interrumpió.

-"¿Quiénes?"

Él suspiró.

-"mis padres, o más bien, fue mi madre la que lo vio y se lo mostró a mis hermanas… y estas a mi papá, ok, fue Lorraine la que lo hizo, el caso es que quieren conocerte… y pues, yo les dije que te iba a preguntar, y yo sé que te dije que no te iba a obligar a conocerlos; pero, son buenas personas, y prometieron comportarse y no hacer comentarios fuera de lugar; y tengo chantajeada a Lorraine, porque Lucciana es un amor y a ella no hay que chantajearla, para que se porte bien contigo…"

Escuchaba todo lo que él decía y sonrió en su fuero interno; aquello estaba yendo muy rápido, y sin embargo, era mejor que se diera rápido; así podría terminar aquello lo más pronto posible y apartar de su lado la oportunidad que se inmiscuyera el ámbito emocional.

Puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, haciéndole callar de inmediato.

-"Si voy…" –le dijo ella con una sonrisa, sin saber que aquella afirmación se convertiría luego en su más grande sentencia… o más bien, su más grande maldición.


	10. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

_Londres (Inglaterra), Abril 27 de 2009 [2.00 am]_

* * *

Bostezó, mientras en la puerta del apartamento, buscaba… sin éxito, las llaves para abrirla. ¿Por qué sus llaves tenían aquella estúpida mala costumbre de desaparecer cuando más las necesitaba?

Y es que sabía que estaban ahí… podía sentir el tintineo que producía el choque entre sí cada vez que movía el bolso, pero ¡¡¡no estaban en ninguna parte!!! ¿Se habrían vuelto invisibles?, imposible… ya estaba empezando a pensar sin coherencia ¡necesitaba dormir! Suspiró frustrada, pero fue entonces que sus manos palparon el hierro frio de las llaves… ¡gracias a Dios!, sacó las llaves y en un rápido movimiento logró abrir la puerta y entrar, no sin antes cerrarla, corriendo hasta su cuarto, dejándose caer en su cama… aquel día había sido largo, muy largo… demasiado para su gusto. Luego del teatro habían ido a comer… de ahí, habían paseado por la ciudad en el auto, hablando, hasta que se hizo tan tarde que fue necesario volver a la casa.

No, necesario no era la palabra… más bien aplicaba en estos casos la palabra "primordial"

Se deslizó lentamente por sus sabanas… estaban frías luego de un día estar expuestas a una de las ciudades con el clima más húmedo y frio del continente, pero eso en vez de repelerle le hizo disfrutar… era lo que necesitaba: su fría cama, para cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada mas que no fuesen sus sueños…

"Aquellos en los que estaba él", le recordó su mente… y ella negó con la cabeza apartando aquel pensamiento, no quería pensar en él, porque el hacerlo acarrearía en reconocer que lo deseaba, que … de verdad… esperaba cada noche para que su voz y sus caricias invadiesen sus sentidos… aunque solo fuese en su imaginación.

Que idiiota, se regañó a si misma… y sin embargo allí estaba ella otra vez, buscando la inconsciencia de sus sueños para sentir aquello que ella misma le negaba a su propio cuerpo.

No podía sucumbir ante sus juegos… no podía demostrarle a EL cuanto le deseaba.

Cerró los ojos levemente… -debía levantarse y cambiarse de ropa- le recordó su consciencia, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba pegada a las sabanas tal si fuesen parte de sí misma, mientras sus ojos se cerraban… lentamente, solo un poco mas…

Maldijo en voz alta cuando el sonido de su celular le hizo levantarse de golpe… ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría llamar a esas horas…? ¿Qué retrasado mental, desalmado, no sabía que las dos de la madrugada eran horas cuando las personas "normales" dormían?

Agarro su celular de dentro de su bolso, con un rápido movimiento y lo puso en su oído.

-"Quien quiera que sea, son las dos de la mañana; así que si puede llamar a una hora mas apro…" -empezó a decir, pero entonces una voz conocida resonó en su oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara y que su respiración se detuviera.

-"¿sabes Dul? Primero se saluda…" –el aire se había contenido en sus pulmones; calentándose y haciéndola sentir mareadas; tuvo que respirar profundamente para poder responder.

-"¿sabes Chris? Primero se mira el reloj, antes de tomar el auricular y llamar a alguien." –Le dijo; y le escuchó reír al otro lado de la línea; aquel armonioso sonido hizo que cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrara –"¿Acaso tu no duermes, o qué?"

-"¿La verdad? Prefiero hacer otras cosas _más interesantes_ a dormir… -le escuchó decir, con aquella voz ronca y sensual suya, que hizo que en su interior todo vibrara. –"pero ese no es el caso actual; donde estoy aun son las cinco de la tarde; y no pensé en el cambio de horario… ¿podrías perdonarme el olvido?". –agregó al final, con una voz dulce, suave, que le hizo pensar la posibilidad que en sus labios estuviese dibujado un puchero. Sacudió la cabeza apartando esa imagen y tuvo que agarrar aire, profundamente, para lograr contestar.

-"Déjate de pendejadas Uckermann, y ve directo al grano… tengo sueño". –y como era de esperar, volvió a escuchar su risa a través del auricular del teléfono.

-"Eres una impaciente".

-"y tu un inmaduro; dime para que llamas, y luego déjame ir a mi cama".

-"cuanto quisiera estar allá para que esa frase terminase con un "contigo"... -comentó, con un fingido pesar [o quizás no era fingido]; a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido de frustración que a él le hizo reír –"Oh vamos Dul, sé que lo deseas" –le provocó.

-"lo deseo tanto, como un baño en la lava de un volcán". –contraatacó ella; y él estalló en risas.

-"bueno, por lo menos el deseo es ardiente".

Ella suspiró frustrada.

-"Christopher, por favor… dime lo que tengas que decirme y déjame dormir" –suplicó ella y él aceptó su petición; acomodándose en su cama y mirando al techo; mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de su cabeza.

-"está bien…" –concedió. –"quería avisarte que _pronto_ estaré allí para que sigamos el trato" –le dijo; sin especificar fecha; y entonces a ella le entraron unas ganas irremediables de preguntarle cuando sería ese "pronto"… ¿el próximo mes? ¿La próxima semana? Su cabeza estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones; y en su deseo reprimido de preguntar, que escasamente percibió lo que él le decía. –"hablé con algunos amigos con los que tengo negocios allá, negocios limpios por cierto, para que me sirvan de máscara para justificar el viaje; y además he estado hablando con "tu noviecito"; quiere proponerme algún tipo de negocio…" –rió entre dientes –"eso hará las cosas más fáciles" –dijo al final; y se hizo un silencio; pues ella seguía pensando en ¿Cuándo sería ese pronto?... –"¿Dul…?" –pregunto el al cabo de unos minutos al no escuchar su voz –"no me digas que te dormiste" –concluyó; y ella sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

-"no… no estoy dormida, solo pensaba" –le respondió ella; para luego suspirar. –"¿eso era todo lo que querías decirme?" –preguntó; y el rió.

-"básicamente…" –respondió y se volvió a hacer un silencio, de aquellos que te nublan el pensamiento, de aquellos que se forman cuando la mente esa en otro lugar; como lo es el recuerdo. –"¿me extrañas?" –pregunto él al cabo de unos minutos, terminando con aquel silencio; sacándola a ella de sus pensamientos.

-"ya quisieras…" –respondió ella; mas su voz sonó todo menos convencida.

-"¿ni un poquito…?" –le picó él, mas no recibió respuesta de su parte; así que suspiró. –"yo a ti sí" –confesó con una sonrisa; y ella sintió algún tipo de nudo que se formó en la parte baja de su abdomen. –"ya sabes, extraño que me insultes y eso, ¿seré masoco?"

Ella rió.

-"seguramente; deberías ir al psicólogo a tratarte eso"

-"gracias por el consejo" –le dijo él riendo; pero entonces suspiró y su voz se tornó baja y ronca –"¿sabes? No he podido dejar de pensar en nuestra despedida en Palma…" –ella sintió que su respiración se detenía al rememorar sus labios sobre los suyos; aquel dulce sabor que le había hecho gemir y sucumbir en sus caricias. –"tú también has pensado en ese beso ¿verdad?" –le preguntó; mas ella no pudo responder… se sentía indefensa ante sus palabras. El rió por lo bajo –"¿sabes en que he pensado?" –Preguntó, mas no esperó su respuesta, siguió hablando –"en ti y en mi; en una cama como, quizás, en la que estas tu en este momento… besándonos como en palma, pero sin la ropa de por medio" –ella tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar soltar un gemido; mientras un fuerte calor se alojaba en cada fibra de su piel –"mis manos explorando cada tramo de tu piel, lentamente… y sentir el cálido efluvio de tu excitación mientras me adentro en ti"

Ella tuvo que agarrar fuertemente las sabanas, mientras las imágenes de su sueño y las de su beso en Palma invadían su mente; haciéndole arder por dentro.

-"Chris…. Por favor, detente" –le pidió en un gemido sordo, aguantando las ganas de acariciarse a sí misma, pensando que fuesen las manos de él; no podía sucumbir.

-"¿para qué detenerme, Dul? Si es lo que deseas… lo sé" –le respondió él con un gruñido causado por la excitación –"¿por qué te niegas lo que te ofrezco? ¿Por qué eres tan terca Dulce?" –siguió él. –"Dul… solo déjame mostrarte lo mucho que puedes disfrutar, una noche… solo eso".

-"Estas loco" –le reclamó ella.

-"Quizás lo esté; pero eso no quita el hecho que tú me deseas".

-"confías mucho en ti".

-"no, simplemente soy realista" –le contraatacó él y luego rió –"ok, entonces creo que debo dejarte dormir… ¿no?"

-"si; deberías…" –dijo ella con un suspiro, mas no hizo ningún amague por despedirse; Chris rio entre dientes.

-"que descanses Dul" –le dijo él, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia su armario, sacando unas cuantas camisas; dejándolas caer en una enorme maleta que había a un lado. –"sueñas conmigo ¿sí?" –le dijo y al escuchar el suspiro de ella, volvió a reír. –yo si soñaré contigo". –concluyó; y colgó la llamada sin esperar una contestación; arrojando el celular en la cama y volviendo a ver a la maleta. –"asumo que no te vas a armar sola ¿verdad?" –le preguntó al objeto inanimado; y sintió las pisadas de unos tacones que entraban a la habitación; alzo la mirada, y sonrió; en la puerta estaba una mujer muy guapa; de cabellos castaños, tez clara y unos ojos verdes que harían sentir envidia hasta a una esmeralda; el mismo le tenía envidia… si hubiese podido escoger un color diferente de ojos ciertamente seria "ese" verde.

-"¡Hey Maps!" –le sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa; mientras acariciaba distraídamente, como lo hacía ya de costumbre, su abultado vientre.

-"tu mamá y Diego están abajo; ya sabes… quieren hacer la última cena antes de que te nos vuelvas a ir" –le dijo ella y él asintió; metiendo las últimas prendas en la maleta; y se levantara sacudiendo el jean desteñido, pasándose luego su mano por su cabello para acomodarlo un poco.

-"Ok, vamos cuñadita" –puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, y recibió un codazo de su parte –"óyeme, que agresiva" –le dijo entre risas, cuando ella también reía. Siempre había adorado a su cuñada; era más que una hermana para él. Era quien lo conocía más que a nadie en el mundo; porque antes de ser su cuñada, era su mejor amiga… cosas del destino.

-"Por cierto…" –comentó ella mientras bajaban las escaleras, como quien no quiere la cosa. –"¿con quién hablabas?"

Él rió a carcajadas.

-"¡Ahora también chismosa! –le recriminó entre risas; y ella le siguió.

-"no soy chismosa… solo pasaba por aquí, y escuche que le decías 'te extraño' a alguien ¿alguna chica a la que tenga que advertir; y a la que deba aconsejar?" –preguntó ella; y Chris rió.

-"solo hablaba de negocios" –se justificó él y ella rió, dándole un zape cuando llegaron a la primera planta.

-"si, claro... Negocios pendejo; eso te lo cree Diego que es igual de pendejo que tu; pero yo no" –le recriminó ella y juntos entraron a la cocina donde estaban los demás miembros de la familia. Diego; quien abrazo a su cuñada apenas la vio traspasar la puerta, y su madre; que le sonrió mientras seguía sirviendo la cena de todos. Estar en familia era lo que más amaba hacer, y sabía que esas dos semanas habían sido muy reconfortantes. Pero era hora de entrar a escena en Londres; y así obtener los dos botines: el dinero… y la chica.


	11. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

_Londres (Inglaterra), Abril 27 de 2009_

_

* * *

  
_

Se arregló la moña alta que se había hecho; escondiendo algunos cabellos, que no alcanzaban quedar en esta, tras su oreja; y volvió a mirar al espejo; admirando la imagen que este le brindaba. Decente; bueno, se suponía que se debía ver decente, iba a la casa de los Jones. Hizo una mueca; ¿visitar a su familia? En que problemas se metía… no sabía mucho de la familia de Danny, solo que sus padres aún estaban casados; y su unión era muy estable; tanto que "derrochaban amor"… o eso decían en las revistas; y que tenía dos hermanas, ambas gemelas y menores que él, las cuales normalmente eran alabadas por su estilo y su belleza. Diferenciadas solamente porque una de ellas llevaba aquel cabello negro como el ébano y corto hasta los hombros; y la otra lo mantenía largo, cayendo en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Y sin embargo seguían siendo muy parecidas; y completamente intimidantes para ella… se volvió a mirar en el espejo y suspiró. ¿Aquel vestido estaría bien? ¿Aquel peinado? ¿Las joyas?... ¡Oh demonios! Se había olvidado de escoger unos aretes; empezó a escarbar en su joyero sin encontrar nada que le pareciera apropiado; comenzando a estresarse; cuando sintió el sonido del timbre de su puerta; resoplo y maldijo, para luego echar a un lado el cofre y caminar hacia la puerta; ya que… se iría así. Muchas artistas no usaban aretes; podía vivir con eso; o más bien, tenía que vivir con eso.

Abrió la puerta, encontrando un sonriente Danny tras esta. Suspiró tragándose toda su frustración y le sonrió también.

-"hey tú…" –le dijo él con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y tomándole por la cintura; mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello.

-"hey tú…" -repitió; y en ese momento sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso; el cual le sumió en la ensoñación; podría acostumbrarse esto; de veras que sí… podría pensar en dejar a un lado "los planes originales" de su madre y en verdad salir con este chico… es decir… ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba?! , su mente se aclaro en cuanto sus labios se separaban; estaba cometiendo un error, no podía inmiscuirse "sentimentalmente"… eso era algo que su madre había escrito en su "libro" miles de veces… suspiró y apartó la mirada de él; debía hacerlo. –"Lamento aun no estar lista; lo estaré en un minuto…" -se disculpó caminando hacia su habitación; sintiendo los pasos de él a su espalda. –"En cuanto encuentre unos aretes que vayan con esto estaré lista…" -le dijo; y le escuchó reír a su espalda. Volteó a verle –"¿y ahora tu qué?" –le preguntó divertida y el sacó de su bolsillo una especie de cajita de terciopelo de joyería; mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. Entregándosela.

-"no sé si queden;" -le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. –"creo que sí; quería darte un regalo especial hoy; por haber aceptado la tortura de ir con mis padres." –le escuchó reír; y ella también rió mientras los veía; eran unos hermosos aretes de oro que se asemejaban a una telaraña, con algunas piedras de esmeraldas entre los hilos…. Que quedaban perfectas con su vestido; sonrió y se abalanzó al cuello de él; dándole un beso en los labios; para luego apartarse sonriendo.

–"están hermosos; y quedan perfectos." –le dijo, escuchándole a él reír… -"¿Cómo?... son perfectos; ¿Cómo sabias que iba a ir de verde?..." –le vio encogerse en hombros.

-"en realidad… no sabía; eran un regalo, independientemente si los fueses a usar hoy o no; pero ya que quedaron bien…" –levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa –"agradezco a la vendedora que me mostró esos aretes… además, como me contaste que naciste en Colombia pues, no sé; las esmeraldas de allá son famosas…" –le miró a los ojos. –"me recordaron a ti".

Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, mientras se ponía los aretes; para luego mirarse al espejo y arreglarse el cabello un poco; mirándole finalmente al tomar su bolso.

-"ya podemos irnos" –le dijo y el asintió caminando a su lado fuera del apartamento; ¿aquello no podía ser tan malo, verdad? Es decir… siempre en las revistas hablaban bien de aquella familia, decía que eran muy unidos; que no había pareja que se amara más que sus padres, y que aquellas niñas, las gemelas eran el ejemplo que cualquier adolescente debe seguir. Además, para su plan, el conocer a sus padres y a su familia era un buen paso… entre más estable fuera todo, menos sospecharían de ella cuando todo terminara.

Suspiró de nuevo, cuando estuvo en el auto al lado de él, viéndole conducir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Qué te es gracioso?" –le preguntó, y el volteó a verle solo un segundo, guiñándole el ojo.

-"tienes cara de estar yendo a la inquisición" –le contestó él, volviendo a ver hacia la carretera; y ella sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían. –"no debes preocuparte por mis padres, amor… les caerás bien" –le dijo él y ella forzó una sonrisa. No sabía que se le notaran tanto los nervios.

-"es que ellos son tan importantes…" –le respondió ella, titubeando y lo oyó reír.

-"y tu eres importante para mí, hermosa" –le dijo él; dejando notar su sonrisa; mientras su mano encontraba la de ella; estrechándole dulcemente. –"no te preocupes por lo que piensen ellos ¿si? Los conozco, ellos verán lo que yo en ti; una chica guapa, sexy e inteligente…" –le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios; aquella sonrisa matadora que podría derretir hasta a un iceberg; y asintió lentamente; siendo que, para cuando lo había hecho, el estaba parqueando en las afueras de una gran mansión. Quedo boquiabierta ante la belleza de la edificación.

Era una construcción antigua; pero perfectamente conservada y fuerte; sus paredes eran altas en piedra; y la puerta debía de ser obra de uno de los mejores carpinteros del mundo; con una forma ovalada y con inscripciones talladas que le daban un estilo rústico. "era perfecta" se dijo a si misma mientras él le abría la puerta del auto, y mientras descendía del auto. Se notaba que había sido reformada; y siendo la construcción el negocio de la familia pues… no le extrañaba.

-"esta hermosa" –dijo ella, con la verdadera admiración marcada en su rostro; y el rio.

–"si pues… perteneció a un antiguo duque; y perteneció a su familia por muchos años; pero la dejaron perder; así que mi familia la compro por una módica suma y fue, obviamente, reformada." –le explicó y ella sonrió mientras caminaban hasta la entrada.

La puerta se abrió segundos antes que Danny tocara la puerta; y una mujer bajita de cabello castaño; vestida con un traje de servidumbre les abrió, con una amplia sonrisa a la que Dulce respondió; mientras entraba a la estancia: un amplio salón que se extendía frente a sí, con techos altos y una gran escalera con detalles dorados, que ascendía al segundo piso… adornada toda por obras de arte que podrían estar cotizadas en millones de dólares. O hasta billones…

Sonrió amablemente y le entrego su chaqueta a la mujer cuando esta se lo pidió; y caminó junto con a Danny hasta una estancia bastante iluminada donde se encontraba una pareja; el, sentado en el sillón con un vaso de whisky; y ella, un poco apartada… dándole algunas órdenes a los que, parecía ser, servirían la comida.

-"¡Hijo…!" –dijo alegremente la mujer, y caminó hacia ellos cuando percibió su presencia; abrazando de inmediato a Danny; mientras el hombre se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ellos con un semblante sonriente, mientras mantenía el vaso de whisky en sus manos.

-"Que bueno que pudiesen venir" –dijo el hombre, con voz serena; mientras pasaba su mano por los hombros de su esposa; al despegarse del abrazo que le daba a su hijo. –"tú debes ser Dulce ¿no?" –le miró a ella, y ella asintió, admirando el parecido que tenían padre e hijo.

-"Mucho gusto; Dulce Espinoza" –se presentó a sí misma, tomando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

-"el gusto es mío;" –respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa, parecida a la de su hijo; sino que a él se le formaban unas arrugas en las comisuras; mientras estrechaba su mano. –"tú puedes llamarme Richard; y ella es mi esposa, Margaret" –presentó a su esposa; y esta vez estrechó la mano de la mujer.

-"es un gusto conocerte, hija… Danny no deja de hablar de ti" –le confesó la mujer, y Dulce no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-"Gracias…" –le respondió a la madre de Danny; mientras podía percibir que éste le lanzaba una mirada de "demasiada información" a la mujer. Rió por lo bajo; y suspiró, no le estaba yendo tan mal; la familia de Danny era muy amable, y se notaba que lo querían a él; pero entonces es cuando el remordimiento le golpeó. ¿Podría hacerles eso a ellos? ¿A Danny? ¿A aquella mujer que le veía orgullosa y con una gran sonrisa?... volvió a suspirar y aparto la mirada al sentir el sonido de las voces de dos chicas. Ambas muy parecidas… aunque una era un poco más aguda que la otra. Viéndolas cuando atravesaron el umbral de aquella estancia.

Eran dos hermosas chicas; ambas tan iguales como dos gotas de agua… y sin embargo tan diferentes en su forma de ser; la primera en adelantarse hacia ella… la gemela del cabello largo, le sonrió con amabilidad y le abrazó, sin si quiera molestarse en preguntarle si podía y luego de apartarse, le habló con aquella voz cantarina y dulce que le representaba.

-"¡Wow Dulce, eres hermosa…! Aquellas fotos de las gacetas de chismes no hacen justicia a lo bella que eres" –le dijo la chica, tal si como le conociera de toda la vida, y Dulce se quedó boquiabierta. Aquella gemela vestía un sencillo vestido rosado, estilo top; y que caía en globito hasta la mitad de su muslo; y un cinturón grueso a la altura de sus costillas color plateado; el cual combinaba con sus zapatos plateados de tacón y los accesorios del mismo color. –"me llamo Luciana… y ella es mi hermana, Lorraine" –terminó, señalando a su hermana gemela; quien seguía apartada… vistiendo un vestido negro de seda, que caía hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodilla; que combinaba con su cabello negro y corto hasta sus hombros.

-"buenas noches, Dulce" –dijo la chica acercándose y dándole un simple estrechón de mano, dándole una media sonrisa, mientras le veía con ciertas "reservas"… -es un "gusto" conocerte… -dijo, arrastrando la palabra gusto… de tal forma que pudiese sonar sarcástico.

Percibió como Danny fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada. Y entonces se dio algo; no todos los de la familia le tenían en buenos términos. ¿por qué le trataba así aquella chica?".

---

-"…y el vestido quedo completamente inservible" –decía la madre de Danny, acompañada por las risas de todos los presentes, mientras sentados en el estar, esperaban que llegara la ama de llaves para avisarles que ya la mesa se encontraba servida; Danny y Dulce compartían un sillón, junto a Luciana que se sentaba al lado de Dulce; preguntándole cualquier cosa de su vida cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; mientras que los padres compartían otro sillón y Lorraine se sentaba al lado de estos. –"no te imaginas, Dulce, la carrera que tuve que darme para conseguirle otro vestido a Lucy; todo porque a Danny se le resbalo el frasco que llevaba con tinta… pero bueno, son los gajes de vivir con arquitectos". –rio, y luego miró, con ojos de enamorada, a su esposo… Dulce no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ellos; eso si era amor, amor del verdadero… aquel que ella nunca conocería.

-"ya pueden pasar a la mesa" –se escuchó la voz de la ama de llaves en el umbral de la estancia, y Lorraine, quien no había dirigido ni una sola palabra hacia Dulce en toda la conversación, fue la primera en levantarse y dirigirse hacia el comedor. Danny giró los ojos al verla y se levantó también; ofreciéndole la mano a Dulce para ayudarle a levantarse.

-"¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?" –le preguntó Dulce en voz baja a Danny, mientras caminaban juntos hacia la mesa; escuchándole suspirar.

-"no te preocupes por ella; se la pasa haciendo dramas"

-"No le caigo bien, ¿verdad?" –lo volvió a escuchar suspirar.

-"No eres específicamente tú; es que suele ser muy desconfiada con todo el mundo… eso es todo; pero verás que cuando te conozca mejor se relaja, es una chica muy dulce cuando se le conoce" –dijo él; y ella clavó su mirada en la chica vestida de negro que se sentaba en un asiento de la mesa del comedor. Suspiró y dejó que Danny le corriera la silla para sentarse y luego se sentase a su lado. Notando después que, al sentarse la familia, quedaba un asiento vacío a su lado, entre Luciana y ella.

Volteó a ver a Danny.

-"¿Por qué hay un asiento de más?" –le pregunto en un susurro y le escucho reír.

-"porque invité a alguien más… pero creo que su vuelo se retraso" –le respondió él en el mismo susurro, y Dulce sintió que todas sus terminales nerviosas se activaban, al escuchar sonar el timbre; tal como si aquella respuesta hubiese sido una invocación.

¿Sería él? Es decir… no podía ser él; ¿Cómo iba a llegar él tan rápido a Londres? Había hablado con él la noche anterior, y era obvio que estaba "lo suficientemente" lejos como para que allá siguiera siendo de día... pero la respuesta de Danny había sido "sospechosa"… el vuelo; ¿acabaría él de llegar, y aun así había aceptado una invitación a comer?

Es más, si era así… ¿Cuándo lo había invitado Danny? ¿Estarían en una especie de complot ese par de hombres, porque si era así iba…

Sus pensamientos quedaron colgados cuando sintió unos pasos que se paraban en el umbral que daba la entrada al comedor; y cuando sintió que Danny se levantaba del asiento a su lado.

Levantó la mirada, deleitándose con la figura perfecta de aquel adonis, el cual parecía un modelo para Armani con aquel traje negro; con la camisa blanca con un par de botones desabrochados, posiblemente a propósito, bajo la chaqueta, sin corbata… y con el cabello algo húmedo y peinado en diferentes direcciones, con la ayuda de un poco de gel.

¿su quijada aun seguía pegada a los demás huesos de su rostro?

Cerró la boca de golpe cuando notó como él y Danny estrechaban manos; y se quedó pensando en que, definitivamente, sus "ensoñaciones" no eran capaces de hacer justicia a la perfección de aquel hombre.

Se la iba a llevar el diablo por aquellos pensamientos. Pero aun así, no podía evitar tenerlos. Todas sus terminales nerviosas estaban más que activadas… de solo recordar sus fantasías con aquel hombre… que ahora le miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa a medio lado que la dejó sin respiración.

-"¿tú no piensas saludarme, Dul?" –le preguntó él, con aquella sensual voz, que traía envuelta en cada una de sus entonaciones una invitación a perderse en sí. Y en aquel momento recordó que "no estaba sola"… y aún más importante… se suponía que aquel hombre era su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Se levantó de su asiento y "fingió" una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él; para luego fundirse en su abrazo. Aquel fue un sentimiento embriagante, casi mágico… podría quedarse allí toda la vida, y estaría contente; pero "de nuevo" la realidad le golpeó y se apartó dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

-"tonto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias hoy? Hubiese ido por ti al aeropuerto" –le dijo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido; simulando enfado… como si "de verdad" fuesen los viejos amigos que fingían ser.

-"era una sorpresa" –le dijo él, con aquella sonrisa suya, la cual podría calentar hasta al polo norte. –"y se supone que en las sorpresas uno debe mantener el secreto".

-"me dijo que te quería sorprender; así que lo invité a la cena" –intervino Danny; y por primera vez ella percibió su presencia al lado de Chris; así que… apartando su mirada de aquel hombre, volteó a ver a su "novio", regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-"y definitivamente me sorprendieron…" –les dijo, mientras reía por lo bajo; abrazándose a sus bíceps. –"ya temo de tanta amistad de ustedes dos, van a terminar volviéndome loca" –volteó a ver a Chris con una gran sonrisa, mientras se mantenía afianzada en Danny –"voy a terminar poniéndome celosa de ustedes dos" – concluyó, y ambos hombres rieron al unísono ante su comentario.

-"créeme Dul, quien esta celoso soy yo…" –le dijo él, en un tono fogoso por el cual aquel comentario, que no era más que la realidad, sonara como una inocente broma. Danny volvió a reír.

* * *

**YA VAMOS POR EL NUEVE.**

**Falta poco para ponerme al día. Solo dos capítulos mas que pondré mañana y ya el próximo será el cap nuevo; que subiré pronto =)**

**les mando un saludin mis vondys; y gracias por apoyarme en esta lokura de traer esta web para acá ^^**

**beshitus!**


	12. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

_Londres (Inglaterra), Abril 27 de 2009_

* * *

-"Y dime Chris ¿vienes muy a menudo a Londres?" –escuchó la pregunta que le formulaba la mamá de Danny a "su mejor amigo" y siguió mirando su plato de comida mientras hacía que el pedazo de chuleta de cordero que quedaba en su plato fuera de un lado a otro de este.

Cuando Chris había llegado todo había paso muy rápido; primero su saludo, luego fue presentado a la familia, y Danny dijo que era un viejo amigo de ella; y que lo había conocido en Palma; también hicieron colación al hecho que habían estado hablando por teléfono todo este tiempo concordando la posibilidad de hacer un negocio juntos –dato que desconocía ella; y por lo que iba a fusilar a su "amigo", y a su "novio"; nótese que ambos están entre comillas.

La familia lo había acogido con apremio. El padre de Danny de una vez le preguntó acerca del viaje, y sobre cómo estaba la situación en América, pues había escuchado que la banca Estadounidense estaba un poco en recesión; luego, cuando Chris había respondido con total conocimiento al padre, la siguiente fue la hermana mejor entre las gemelas, léase Luciana, quien lo había tomado del brazo y lo había guiado hacia donde estaba la mesa, haciéndole sentarse en el asiento vacío que "estratégicamente" estaba ubicado entre ella y Dulce… Él sonrió y aceptó sentarse con gusto, mientras Dul hacía lo mismo. ¿Podía sentirse más incomoda con aquel par de hombres, cada uno flanqueando cada uno de sus costados?, suspiró y con el tenedor pinchó el pedazo de cordero para comerlo, mientras hacía como que no prestaba atención a la conversación que se llevaba a su lado.

-"¿Y te gusta Londres?" –le preguntaba Luciana en ese momento a Chris y este rió, tomando un poco del vino que le habían servido con la cena. Los ojos de la chica lo miraban con verdadero interés, aquel que casi se acercaba a la devoción, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"si, es una ciudad muy bella…" –respondió el enfocando su mirada en ella, de tal forma que le diese la espalda a Dulce; y sin saber porque, esta última le quiso dar la aclaración que aquello le incomodaba. Pero igual le incomodaría si él le estuviese dirigiendo la mirada directamente. ¿Podía ser un poco más contradictoria? –"aunque solo he estado aquí un par de veces, solo por negocios, tengo mi hogar en Los Angeles, California". –concluyó y así fue como ella descubrió donde había estado todo ese tiempo.

-"¿Ah si? ¿y con quienes vives allí?" –preguntó interesada Luciana y Chris le sonrió. –"¿con tu familia, con amigos o con tu novia?" –preguntó, tratando de ser sutil; y Chris rió. ¿No era más que obvio que sus poderes de seducción habían caído sobre la menor de los Jones?, Dulce gruño y tomo otro trago de su vino, mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Chris.

-"allí tengo un apartamento solo, pero normalmente me quedo con mi madre, para estar más cerca y compartir con ella; Mi hermano y su esposa viven en México, pero suelen ir a visitarle allí... –Dulce suspiro mientras lo escuchaba, y ahora su guerra era contra la botella de vino que aun estaba a medio llenar. Aquello le estaba consumiendo, lo sentía tan cerca que podía sentir el calor irradiante de su piel calando en la propia. ¿Cómo hacer omisión de eso? Suspiró, y en ese momento la voz de Danny entró a sus oídos.

-"¿estás bien?" –le preguntó él y ella le miró fingiendo una sonrisa.

-"sí, estoy bien amor" –le dijo y le sonrió, cuando sintió como Chris, al escuchar el denominativo, se removió en su asiento.

-"estas muy pensativa" –observó él y ella tomó un poco más de su trago.

-"¿puedes creer que ni sé en qué estoy pensando?" –le preguntó, y él rió tomando su mano en la suya y besando su dorso.

-"cada día me sorprendes mas…" –le escuchó decir; y a su espalda le pareció oír un bufido. Rió y siguió con su atención en su novio, sabiendo que Chris le escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que decían. "que curioso" no había pensado en hacerlo sentir incomodo, pero ahora que se lo planteaban…

-"¿ah si? ¿te sorprendo? –le preguntó a Danny con una sonrisa en los labios y acarició su mejilla mientras él asentía. –"¿y eso es bueno?" –le preguntó coqueta y sintió que él sonreía, mostrándole su blanca dentadura mientras se le formaba unos hoyuelos sexys en las mejillas.

-"demasiado"

Ella rió, y él le imitó… mientras escuchaba a Chris murmurar algo inteligible. Se sentía plena; le encantaba sacar de sus cabales a Chris como él la sacaba a ella. Volvió a acomodarse en su silla y tomó otro trago de su vino, sonriéndole a su suegra que en ese momento le preguntaba si la estaba pasando bien.

-"más que bien" –le respondió con una pregunta, y en cuanto lo hizo se sobresaltó haciendo que la mesa se sacudiera, volteó a ver hacia Danny el cual le miraba con curiosidad, manteniendo sus manos perfectamente sobre la mesa, y luego hizo un escaneo de toda la familia, hasta que encontró la mirada la mirada de Chris que le miraba con una sonrisa. Solo mantenía una mano arriba sosteniendo su copa. Ya sabía de quien era la mano que se deslizaba lentamente por su pierna.

Demonios.

-"¿estás bien Dul…?" –le preguntó él con una sonrisa fingida, mostrando "completa inocencia" mientras ella intentaba no fulminarle con la mirada para evitar que se dieran cuenta las demás que estaban allí. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando él?! Estaban en la casa de Danny, con su familia… y con Danny a un lado.

-"perfectamente bien, solo sentí una corriente de aire…" –le dije con indiferencia fingida, y de inmediato apure un poco de mi trago.

Vi como Danny asentía y me sonreía; pasándome la mano de la espalda para "calentarme un poco" cuando en realidad me estaba incendiando, porque la mano de Chris ascendía un poco mas por mi pierna hundiéndose bajo el dobladillo del vestido. También percibí como, luego de lanzarme una sonrisa los padres de Danny volvieron a sus asuntos, y Luciana siguió contándole a Chris, lo que fuera que le estaba contando; mientras este "supuestamente" le prestaba completa atención.

Lorraine ni siquiera había volteado a verme.

Maldito bastardo… ¿no se daba cuenta don "soy un papanatas creído que puede seducir a cualquier mujer que tenga al lado" que estábamos en la mesa del comedor, con la familia entera de Danny, y el mismo Danny?

Su mano comenzó a ascender más por su pierna; y ante el conocimiento que no podía hacer ningún comentario porque de inmediato se darían cuenta que todo lo de su supuesta amistad era un "cuento", ella simplemente si mordió los labios tragándose sus suspiros.

¿Por qué aquel hombre creaba ese efecto en ella? ¿por qué no podía evitar disfrutar cada roce de sus dedos sobre su piel?

Esto le estaba consumiendo; y más si esas manos seguían ascendiendo como lo estaban haciendo. Que alguien llamase, por favor a los bomberos, porque sentía que se incendiaba por completo…

Y asi fue por el resto de la cena; que "obviamente" tenía incluido el postre… un Apple Pie. Chris la estaba pasando de lo lindo; realmente, mantenía una conversación amena con la familia, conociéndola, entrando en confianza con ella, y tratando de socializar pareciendo un chico amable y relajado, mientras debajo del mantel su mano se deslizaba con devoción por la piel de ella… grabando cada uno de sus contornos suaves y cálidos… era una delicia. Y estaba realmente divertido mientras veía como ella disimulaba con cualquier escusa cada vez que se sobresaltaba un poco, y como aprovechaba para tomar más del vino cuando él se sobrepasaba un poco en sus caricias.

Era embriagante aquello, completamente dulce y delicioso. Le encantaba tentarla.

Y así, cuando se encontró finalmente solo, en la habitación de su apartamento de Londres, quitándose el saco para dejarlo sobre el sillón negro de cuero que estaba al lado del mini-bar; y mientras se desabotonaba los botones de su camisa, rememoró el tacto de la piel de ella y sonrió. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió el agua caliente, necesitaba un buen baño en la tina para relajar los músculos luego de aquel largo viaje. Trece horas de vuelo no eran cualquier cosa. Por lo que la dejo abierta para que se llenase; y mientras revisar sus mails.

Abrió su laptop y la conectó con su wire-less, encontrando un mensaje de su hermano… y socio en el negocio. Sonrió.

Lo primero eran saludos. Mapi le mandaba a decir que tuviese cuidado con las Inglesas que eran tremendas, su madre le mandaba a decir que esperaba que descansara y no se desgastase; y por parte de él, bueno, lo normal… solo que supiera que podía contar con él.

Pero lo importante de aquel mensaje fue lo último. «"me pediste que averiguara mas de Jones… así que hice la tarea. –decía el mensaje y Chris sonrió. –En primer lugar está limpio, ni una multa por conducir pasado de copas, ni ninguna fechoría de adolescentes con exceso de dinero; su familia no es numerosa, por parte de madre esta es hija única, por el lado del padre son solo este y el hermano; ingeniero automotriz, dueño de Jones Republic; una industria automotriz enorme que sigue en pie y con grandes de ingresos al año, aunque el lleve años sin ser tan social. Daniel Jones tiene 2 hermanas gemelas Lorraine y Luciana, ellas tampoco tienen pasado carcelario o algo. Los ingresos de esa familia se calculan en Billones, y se puede decir que cada día se hace más fuerte. Definitivamente tu amiguita sabe escoger buenos pichones… trataré de averiguar más; pero seguro serán, mínimo, mas elogios para tu inglesito. Ten cuidado con lo que haces Chris, puede parecer fácil, pero sé cuánto te entretienes con chicas lindas; y esta tal Dulce, no sé… me parece algo complicada. Mantén el ojo abierto. Nos vemos Bro, besos también de Mapi"»

Concluyó la lectura y suspiró mientras sopesaba las palabras de su hermano. El tenia razón en algo, "Dulce de verdad era complicada"; debía hablar con ella, la buscaría al día siguiente en el apartamento donde le había dicho Daniel que ella se estaba hospedando.

Suspiró.

Pero aún debía dormir toda la noche… estaba exhausto.

Apagó de nuevo la laptop y fue hacia el baño quitándose el resto de su ropa, para luego deslizarse en el interior del agua caliente que embalsamaba cada rincón de su piel.

Sonrió, y cuando su cabeza tocó la orilla de su tina; sus pensamientos volvieron al recuerdo del suave tacto de la piel de ella.


	13. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

_Londres (Inglaterra), Abril 29 de 2009_

* * *

-"¿y no puedes salir de esos compromisos?" –preguntó, con una mueca formándose en sus labios, a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea, para luego escucharlo suspirar.

-"Dul, créeme, si hubiese una forma me escaparía ahora mismo a verte…" –él volvió a suspirar –"…pero es imposible…"

Ella, acostada en su cama, miraba al techo. Había planeado aquel día "acercarse" un poco más a él; insinuársele y provocarlo para hacerle desear "todo" con ella. Quizás así las cosas irían más rápidamente. Había leído el diario de su madre, sabía que entre sus reglas estaba "no tener relaciones antes del matrimonio"; regla que ella misma había roto, por cierto, si no ella no estaría en ese momento leyendo ese diario. Bien sabía que "una de las víctimas de su madre" había sido quién la había engendrado.

Siempre había querido rastrearlo, buscarlo y saber quién era; pero su madre nunca le había dado un nombre. Cuando era pequeña, como haría cualquier niña cuyas compañeras siempre hablaban de sus "padres" y que no conocía al suyo, le había preguntado quien era su "papi" y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era una pregunta que "nunca debió haber hecho". El rostro de su madre cambió de repente; convirtiéndose en una mueca adolorida; seguida por lagrimas y mas lagrimas –"tú no tienes padre" –le había dicho cortante entre sollozos; y luego se había dado la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su expresión; y para limpiar las lagrimas que se habían derramado por sus mejilla. –"ahora ve a hacer tus deberes". –concluyó y se fue de la habitación; de seguro para llorar en otro lado.

Porque sufría de depresión; años después cuando el forense se lo había dicho es que había entendido muchas de las conductas de su madre; como su estado anímico decaído la mayor parte del día, su falta de interés por muchas cosas, el hecho que no comiera más que lo estrictamente necesario para vivir; manteniendo siempre una apariencia delgada y desgarbada; cuando de joven había sido una "perfecta" diosa como para poder tener a hombres que podrían tener a cualquier chica comiendo de su mano, comiendo de la suya. Por eso casi no dormía, andaba por todos lados como un fantasma, moviéndose solamente por inercia. Y por eso le había escuchado tantas veces decir que ya no quería vivir.

Y al final lo había logrado… se había quitado la vida.

Pero no estaba pesando en ella, es más; ni siquiera debía haber dejado que su mente se envolviera en aquel "tópico"; no eran la misma persona, ni tampoco tenían las mismas debilidades. Su madre era su madre; y ella era ella… personas diferentes; diferentes circunstancias, diferentes formas de proceder. Su madre no "se acostaba" normalmente con sus 'víctimas' porque eso correspondería para ella entregar su corazón. Pero ella sabía que sexo y amor no eran sinónimos; y además, en la época de su madre el "mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio" tal vez era normal… pero en esta época, bueno, era más común probar antes el postre, como para saber en qué se está metiendo uno.

Además, ¡ni que fuera virgen! Mientras había estado en el internado se había escapado con sus amigas, para encontrarse con los amigos de sus amigas, o los amigos de los amigos… y había tenido novios antes; y… bueno ¡tampoco es que tenga que dar todo el inventario! No era santa y pura. Punto.

Pero había una regla de oro en todo esto; "hacerse desear"; si quería que Danny le tomara en cuenta como "posible futura esposa" debía conseguir que él no le considerara una "chica fácil" de aquellas que solo están con los ricachones por el dinero y que 'principalmente' se entregaban a la primera oportunidad para que, según creían, estos quedaran encantados con ellas. Al fin y al cabo los hombres buscaban normalmente eso ¿no…? El sexo.

Pero Dulce sabía que no era así. O por lo menos no en primera estancia… "Lo que movía en verdad los deseos de un hombre" era la competencia, el "luchar" poner a prueba sus capacidades y exigirse al máximo para conseguir algo… al fin y al cabo no son tan diferentes a los animales; prueba de ello: Chris, el cual de seguro hacía todo lo que hacía con el fin de conseguir ganar una competencia "autoimpuesta" o de seguro para sentirse más hombre que Danny…

Y hablando de Chris…

-"Dul, ¿me estas escuchando?" –sintió la voz preocupada de Danny en su oído y se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Maldita sea ¿Cuánto había estado en silencio?; suspiró.

-"s…si; lo siento…" –tartamudeó y se castigó internamente por hacerlo. –"estaba… estaba pensando en que hacer hoy, no sé si me apetezca quedarme todo el día en el apartamento" –se explicó esperando que su voz sonara lo suficientemente segura para convencerlo que decía la verdad. Para luego aguantar la respiración mientras esperaba que él respondiera.

-"no te preocupes, hermosa…" –le respondió él; y aunque no podía verlo sabía que en sus labios había una sonrisa dibujada; de aquellas tan características de él. –"Hagamos algo, si quieres salir llamas a Paul para que te lleve a algún lado, quizás de compras. ¿Ya lograste comunicarte con tu amiga?" –preguntó al final él; y ella negó con su voz a la vez que su rostro hacía el gesto negativo. ¡Claro! Como si él pudiese verla hacerlo.

-"Sigue de vacaciones con su novio; su contestador me lo recuerda cada día" –dijo; y lo escuchó reír.

-"vale; entonces llama a Luciana, quizás pueda ser muy buena compañía. No deja de parlotear acerca de lo bien que le caíste, y que quiere que te lleve mas a la casa a comer o algo…" –dijo él y luego rio. –"claro… preferiblemente si Chris esta dentro de la consigna; creo que a mi hermanita le quedó gustando Uckermann". –concluyó él; y ella gruñó por dentro.

-"es mejor que la mantengas alejada de él…" –dijo ella entre dientes, casi que como un impulso; y cuando sintió la duda en Danny se dio cuenta de su error. ¿Había hablado como si estuviese celosa. –"digo, es que es un mujeriego de lo peor..." –se apuró a arreglarlo. –"no creo que le convenga a ella; y además le lleva sus buenos años, digo…"

Escuchó a Danny reír.

-"tienes razón; será mejor que hable con mi hermana" –comentó él, y ella suspiró… ¿había sido de alivio? Gruñó en sus adentros. –"Nos vemos mañana Dul" –siguió él hablando; empezando su despedida. –"prometo que mañana nada nos separará, ¿vale?"

-"Ok" –dijo desanimada; y luego de esto ambos se despidieron.

Cinco minutos después ella seguía tumbada en su cama mirando el techo con una mueca; no se había movido de allí desde que había colgado con Danny. Es más, el móvil se mantenía atado en su mano, la cual estaba extendida hacia un lado.

-"Asumo que debo hacer algo por mi vida…" –se dijo a si misma mirando aun el techo, y suspiró. Debía considerar un plan alternativo, ya que al no tener la compañía de Danny ese día, al no tener una amiga como segundo plan... ya que la suya estaba haciendo… bueno no le interesaba que hacía, solo que lo hacía muy lejos de allí; y al no considerar el "llamar a Christopher" una opción; estaba completamente estancada. –"las compras no suenan mal" –se dijo a si misma e hizo una mueca, sopesando el usar la terapia Gucci – Prada – Burberry – Armani – etc. Contribuiría de forma positiva a "mejorar" su día estando sola; es más, podría pasarse por el spa y consentirse un poco…

Hecho el plan, decidió darse una ducha para luego llamar a Paul, el chofer de Danny, para que le llevara a hacer sus vueltas.

El agua fría caía por su cuerpo, mientras tarareaba para si misma Mr. Brightside de The Killers; una de sus canciones favoritas de una de sus bandas favoritas. Siempre le había gustado tararear en la ducha; o incluso cantar las letras de las canciones cuando se las sabía perfectamente; lo que pasaba con esta,–"It was only a kiss it was only a kiss, now I´m falling asleep and she is calling a cab," -empezó a cantar cuando sonó el estribillo –"while he's having a smoke and she is taking the drag; and it's all in my head, and my stomach is sick… and It's all in my head, but he's touching his chest now… He takes off her dress now. Let me go…"

Su "concierto" personal se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, por lo que suspiró mientras cerraba la llave del agua. ¿Quién sería? Se preguntó, mientras sentía que volvían a tocar; y salió de la ducha escurriendo agua, poniéndose el albornoz violeta que colgaba a un lado; anudándoselo en la cintura para que este tapara cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

-"¡voy!" gritó, mientras salía del cuarto de baño, justo en el momento que volvía a sonar el timbre; y caminó por la sala con una mueca. ¿a quién se le ocurría llegar en ese momento? Se preguntó, y de inmediato se dijo que era imposible que alguien más supiera que en ese momento se estaba duchado; asi que eso hacía ridícula la pregunta.

Suspiró; estaba siendo muy crítica consigo misma… pero eso era ya costumbre suya. Sonrió, y en ese momento abrió la puerta, para quedarse atónita ante la "imagen" que se levantaba frente a sí.

-"¡¿qué haces aquí?!" le dijo a su visita un par de octavas más alto que lo que debía y entonces lo vio sonreír.

-"Si cada vez que venga me vas a recibir vestida así…" –dijo Chris con una sonrisa en sus labios omitiendo por completo la pregunta de ella; mientras, en vez de mirarle a los ojos, veía el escote que marcaba el albornoz sobre su pecho –"…creo que voy a venir a visitarte más seguido".

Dulce tomó las solapas de su prenda y la cerró más en un modo protector.

-"no me has respondido mi pregunta" –le recordó ella; y él sonrió mostrándole el portátil que llevaba en su mano.

-"Vengo única y exclusivamente a hablar de negocios" –le dijo; y luego una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. –"aunque si tienes otra invitación para mi, y quieres que nos saltemos los pasos convencionales, soy todo tuyo". –dijo y Dulce sopesó cerrarle la puerta en la cara luego de recuperarse del estupor que le había provocado aquella insinuación.

-"no cambias…" –le dijo, y sin decir otra palabra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar al interior de su habitación¸ lo cual Chris interpretó como un "adelante"; por lo cual entró en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin detenerse a admirar la arquitectura de aquel lugar.

-"¿para qué cambiar si así soy perfecto?" –dijo él con la burla tintando su voz, mientras entraba a la habitación de ella, viendo que el único lugar en el que podría sentarse para encender la laptop era la cama, que coincidencia.

La escuchó bufar desde el baño y luego vio como se abría la puerta del baño.

-"tienes el ego en la estratósfera" –comentó ella y él rió.

-"gajes del oficio" –comentó encogiéndose en hombros y ella desde la puerta del baño le vio concentrado, mientras conectaba y encendía la laptop. Suspiró y se adentró de nuevo a este para empezar a cambiarse por la ropa que había dispuesto para usar aquel día.

-"anoche me escribió mi informante" –le escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta, mientras se quitaba el albornoz, colgándolo en un gancho que había en la puerta del baño. –"me envió algo de información respecto a Jones".

Ella le contestó mientras sorteaba para ponerse la ropa.

-"¿ah sí? ¿Y qué dice tu informante?"

-"Muchas cosas, pero en particular, que Jones está TOPADO" –comentó, y ella rió. –"los informes de cuentas ascienden sobre los U$10.000'000.000, sin contar las bienes raíces; tiene más de 50 propiedades alrededor del mundo; además de la mansión de su familia, la cual pertenece a esta hace mas de 500 años. Yo si decía que esa arquitectura era antigua, a pesar que estuviese reformada y tan bien conservada" -sintió como él se movió en la cama y una parte de sí misma deseó, con fuerzas, poder estar allí con él. SOLO una parte.

-"interesante…" –comentó mientras mitigaba esos pensamientos, poniéndose su ropa interior. –"¿Qué mas dice tu informante?" –preguntó, y se dio cuenta que lo había hecho solo para poder seguir escuchando su voz.

-"Pues más que todo detalles familiares; informes policiales "inexistentes" de él y sus hermanas; por tanto puede considerársele un "buen chico", algunas descripciones de su familia. Datos sobre sus inversiones, acerca de los actos de caridad que han realizado; principalmente la madre. Los eventos de moda a los que han ido las gemelas. Algunos datos de familiares lejanos y cercanos; como un tío que vive en América; y quien sabe cuánta gente más. Las inversiones exitosas de tanto su padre como del mismo Danny; y por supuesto una lista detallada de cada una de las propiedades del último". –concluyó Chris con una sonrisa; en el mismo momento en que ella salía del baño; ataviada ahora en unos jeans y una blusa blanca tipo esqueleto.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su pinta.

-"¿no dice nada que me ayude a saber porque le caigo mal a Lorraine?" –preguntó, interesándose en lo que él decía; sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-"si mi amigo tuviera la capacidad de leer las mentes, de seguro lo tendrías aquí" –dijo él y sonrió al sentirla tan cerca. –"¿en serio le caes mal a Lorraine? A mí me parece una gran chica. Algo reservada, cierto; pero se ve que es muy inteligente".

Ella se encogió en hombros.

-"yo que sé; no hizo más que mirarme mal en toda la cena" –le respondió; y entonces se dio cuenta que, por primera vez, estaban teniendo una conversación cordial. 'raro'; se acomodó en la cama y alargó la mano para tocar el cursor de la laptop leyendo la información; percatándose de algo que no había visto en los informes de su madre. –"que raro…" –comentó; ganándose la atención de Chris.

-"¿qué es raro?" –preguntó, mirándola a ella en vez de a la pantalla.

-"en el libro de mi mamá, ella nunca habló de que el padre de Danny tuviese un hermano; y aquí tu amigo hace un informe detallado de este". –dijo, mientras leía acerca de aquel hombre que había llamado su curiosidad.

Chris se encogió en hombros.

-"quizás no le interesaba".

Dulce negó con la cabeza.

-"según lo que dice aquí tiene el suficiente dinero como para hacer que un político lamiera el piso que él caminara; y aún así no tiene ni una página donde hable de él. Es como si no existiera para ella" –Chris le miró confundido y ella suspiró para luego levantarse de la cama e ir a su armario; sacando un Gran libro; que parecía más bien un folder gigante color negro; y se volvió a sentar al lado de él abriéndolo. –si no le hubiese interesado, a pesar del dinero que tenía, por lo menos hubiese dedicado una página de su libro. Para luego tacharle… -le señaló la página que estaba dedicada a él, una gran equis roja con marcador cubría la hoja en toda su extensión. Chris hizo una mueca.

-"No sé si sentirme ofendido o agradecido por la forma tan déspota en que fui tachado" –comentó y Dulce soltó una risita.

-Agradecido, ciertamente". –comentó y el rió también. –"asumo que lo hizo por dos razones: muy joven, además de ser un experto en las estafas capaz de pillarse su juego rápidamente".

Chris no pudo evitar extender sus comisuras a todo lo que daban en una sonrisa.

-"¿eso es un elogio señorita Espinoza?" –le preguntó con socarronería y Dulce giró sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco. Para levantarse de la cama volviendo a poner el libro de su madre en su lugar.

-"ponte serio…" –le dijo sin mirarlo, y el mantuvo su sonrisa en sus labios.

-"nunca he sido más serio en mi vida, Dul

* * *

**Y con esto me pongo al día con los capítulos de PVPNT...**

**el próximo capítulo será nuevecito y no leído antes por nadie mas x_x hehehe!**

**como dicen en las series de TV "capitulo de estreno" hahahaha!**

**lo pondré en cuando lo tenga terminado;; entre mañana y pasado mañana!**

**gracias de nuevo mis vondysinhas por acomparame en esto de mudarme... las adoro!**

**kisses !!! **

**XoXo Tiika**


	14. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

_Londres (Inglaterra), Abril 29 de 2009_

* * *

Miró el perfectamente esculpido rostro de su acompañante, mientras este releía la información tratando de buscar, según él, un punto en el cual colaborar. Y aquí es donde entraba la duda de ella. ¿Por qué el interés? Chris tomaba aquello como si fuese también su negocio. Como si fuesen un equipo.

Ella nunca había tenido un equipo.

Bueno, nunca excepto en el instituto donde ella y Stella se la pasaban escapando de clase para hacer sus fechorías. Pero eso no era un "crimen organizado"; como el que ahora buscaba realizar junto con él; sino las simples travesuras de la juventud. Por lo que no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que lo motivaba a él para arriesgarse a ser descubierto así ante la sociedad que lo había acogido como miembro de la elite; aunque creía tener una idea de esto.

-"[…] operas?" –le escuchó preguntar; y sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos, siendo consciente que no había escuchado la pregunta completa.

-"lo siento, estaba pensativa. ¿Qué me preguntas?" –dijo, y le vio sonreír.

-"si estas pensando en mí, y en mi propuesta, no te preocupes… no te vuelvo a interrumpir". –le respondió él coqueto y ella le miró exasperada.

-"Chris…" –le reprochó; y lo vio girar los ojos.

-"vale, sigue poniéndote difícil…" –dijo él y luego rió. –"te decía, o más bien te preguntaba, cual es la forma en que operas; es decir, cual es el plan a seguir… ya sabes, me gustaría saber bien como constituye esto para poder apoyar bien tu causa".

Ella suspiró y asintió.

-"No es complicado; Se escoge el objetivo… uno el cual esté lo suficientemente copado; pero que no tenga fama de tacaño. Un hombre "perfecto" podría decirse… el sueño de cualquier chica, el príncipe en caballo de los cuentos de hadas; y que además sepa que lo es, por lo cual no dude en usar todos sus encantos y su chequera para hacer a la chica delirar por él".

-"y el escogido es Jones… eso lo entiendo; siguiente paso" –le interrumpió él; al escuchar los "elogios" lanzados a lo que 'supuestamente' era un "prototipo" que para su mala suerte, ahora tenía nombre y apellido. –"¿Qué más?"

Ella bufó.

-"eres insoportable…"

-"eso me lo dicen desde el Kínder; lo sé perfectamente… ahora continua". –le replicó; y ahora fue ella quien giró los ojos.

-"en fin, se escoge a esta persona… lo cual mi madre hacía con el libro que te mostré ahorita; y luego de hacerlo viene la parte de conquistar; que fue la que viste en palma".

-"¡y si que la vi!" –le interrumpió él; a lo que ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-"¿me vas a dejar terminar?" –le preguntó; y él hizo una seña con la mano como si sellara sus labios. –"ok, el caso es que se sigue el plan convencional de cualquier pareja; primero es la conquista y luego todo debe ir según la corriente; aceptar salidas a cenar; aceptar regalos como joyas, autos e incluso apartamentos; mientras a la par me inmiscuyo un poco en sus cuentas sacando de a poquito para que no se dé cuenta que falta algo. Así la relación va avanzando, hasta que incluso él pida que nos casemos, entonces acepto… y ahí viene de todo, regalos de boda, mas joyas… ropa; todo lo que puedas tener; en resumen, vivir como una princesa…".

-"¿y el plan de escape?"

Ella suspiró.

-"días antes del matrimonio, quizás en la misma noche de la despedida de soltero, me encargo de conseguir a alguien que tenga un poder de convencimiento mayor que el mío, una mujer que, de verdad, use todas sus armas de seducción con él, para que me engañe…"

-"y así tu apareces como por arte del destino, con tu carita embarrada en lagrimas y haciéndole el espectáculo de '¿por qué me hiciste esto? Pensé que me amabas, que eras diferente'" –completó él; y ella asintió. –"Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué no esperas a luego de la boda para hacer eso?, digo… si luego de la boda él te pone el cuerno quedas con la mitad de su dinero, te volverías millonaria sin hacer algún esfuerzo". –agregó él, como si su punto fuese obvio.

-"quedaría un historial sentado… quienquiera que fuese mi próximo futuro esposo vería que estaba antes casada y que me he divorciado; en cuanto averigüe se dará cuenta de todo mi engaño y me hundirá. Además, no sé… el divorcio implicaría mucha papelería legal que no quiero acarrear… y los abogados son demasiado corruptos como para confiar en ellos".

Él asintió.

-"cierto…" –se quedó pensativo. –"¿y no considerarías el casarte de verdad con este chico? ¿Establecerte con él? ¿Tener familia? Eso dejaría tu historial completamente limpio, y además, no te faltaría nada el resto de tu vida". –cada palabra que salía de sus labios le sabía a ácido, ¿por qué se le retorcían las tripas al imaginársela casada con Jones, con hijos… y viviendo en su preciado mundo de las maravillas?

-"porque eso sería un error aún mayor" –le respondió ella, luego de un par de minutos de silencio, los cuales le habían logrado poner más nervioso… minutos que ella había necesitado para considerar su respuesta. –"me creas o no, y aunque suene muy extraño viniendo de una persona como yo… considero que el matrimonio es sagrado, Chris, es algo que uno debe hacer con la persona a la que realmente ame; no sé si entiendas este punto, pero nunca compartiría mi vida con una persona a la que no ame, y… además, nunca podría mentirle así a mi corazón".

Concluyó ella, y él no pudo hacer nada más que admirar sus palabras; cada una de estas estaba cargada con la realidad; y con ideas que, si no hubiese sido porque las había escuchado en su voz, hubiese confundido con las propias.

Asintió y se quedó pensativo.

El plan que ella tenía fraguado era casi perfecto… casi; porque aún podía encontrarle huecos que le podrían configurar muchos problemas, y hasta la gran posibilidad de que, si daba un paso en falso, podría desmoronársele muy rápidamente la mentira; dejándola expuesta. Suspiró.

-"creo que ya sé en qué puedo ayudarte" –dijo finalmente; y ella levantó su perfectamente bien depilada ceja en una interrogante. –"la parte de sacarle de a poco dinero de la cuenta a Jones es muy arriesgada si intentas hacerla tu sola; puedo hacerme amigo de él; como he empezado a hacer, y puedo poco a poco meterme por sus cuentas sin que se dé cuenta. Soy experto en eso" –concluyó jactándose de su experiencia; y cuando le vio asentir continuó. –también puedo ayudarte en la parte del engaño final". –dijo; y luego de un par de minutos que Chris había pensado que ella había usado para considerar su ayudad, Dulce estalló en carcajadas.

-"No me digas que estas considerando, en serio, vestirte de travesti y encargarte que Danny se fije en ti" –dijo ella entre risas, y el, al comienzo, quedó desconcertado por su idea, pero luego hizo una mueca.

-"ni lo digas… ¡puaj!" –dijo él; mientras ella seguía riendo. –"lo que estaba pensando es en encargarme de organizar esa despedida de soltero; si logro ganarme la confianza de Danny lo suficiente podré decirle que, como mejor amigo de la novia, es mi deber organizarle una buena fiesta. Podría llevarle una de esas que bailan el tubo y que además por unos dólares más le haga el servicio completo. Es más, podría conseguir que tuviese el grado adecuado de alcohol en la sangre como para que no sea capaz de rechazar las insinuaciones, pero que siguiera estando lo suficientemente consciente para tu espectacular escena; y es más… así tendrías un conductor capacitado que se encargue de ayudarte en la huída". –concluyó con aire superior; como si acabara de resolver el enigma del universo.

-"Eres ingenioso Uckermann" –le alabó ella; mientras sonreía. En realidad todo lo que él había dicho tenía mucho sentido; y si lo consideraba de verdad, tenerlo allí ayudándole le daba un pro que su madre no había tenido; uno que, posiblemente, le podría llevar al éxito de su plan. –"pero me imagino que querrás algo de crédito; sé perfectamente que el altruismo no es algo natural en ti". –le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos; y el parpadeó un par de veces.

-"Bueno, hasta el momento no lo había pensado…" –confesó él pensativo.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

-"¿no lo habías pensado?"

-"es que nunca había colaborado con alguien, y además… no había tenido tiempo para considerarlo; pero tienes razón; quiero algo…" –dijo él con una sonrisa, la cual ella confundió con una lasciva.

Entre ellos se formó un silencio; el cual ella interrumpió al cabo de unos segundos.

-"no, Chris… no voy a hacer _eso_ contigo en pago por ayudarme".

Él le miro entrecerrando los ojos, pues al comienzo no había comprendido sus palabras… hasta que su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa en los labios que, ahora sí, podía catalogarse como lasciva.

-"Dulce… ni siquiera lo había considerado; es más había llegado a pensar en un 30% de lo que consigamos en dinero" –se acercó a ella. –"pero, ahora que mencionas _aquello_; de verdad me interesaría… aunque no como parte del pago; claro esta" –tocó su rostro. –"ya sabes; estoy dispuesto a que uses tus armas de seducción conmigo las veces que quieras".

Por más que lo deseaba ella no podía apartar su mirada de la de él.

-"Eres un coqueto…" –le dijo ella con un hilo de voz, y él le sonrió.

-"tu sacas lo peor de mí… o lo mejor; dependiendo de cómo lo tomes" –le respondió y acercó aún más sus rostros; hasta que ella pudo sentir su dulce aliento sobre su rostro.

-"lo peor…" –dijo ella; en un suave susurro, pues sabía que si solo se movía un centímetro sus labios se encontrarían y, al demonio, ella quería que eso sucediera; quería repetir aquel beso de palma, quería sentir su calor rodearle, quería sentirle explorar su piel con sus manos… pero más que todo, quería probar el sabor de sus labios, aquel que en palma había estado adulterado por el licor… y por los labios de alguien más; pero que en ese momento serían solamente suyos.

-"¿sabes Dul…? Todo este tiempo que estuve en América no pude dejar de pensar en ti…" –le confesó él, -"en tus labios contra los míos; en tu piel ardiendo por mis caricias…" –se escapó un gemido de los labios de ella al recordar la forma en que las manos de él habían explorado su cuerpo, mientras sus labios le besaban con desenfreno. –"…y solo podía pensar en que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo; en que quería besarte… en que quería estrecharte contra mi…" –su mano fue deslizándose por el contorno de su cuerpo; hasta alojarse en su cadera –"en que quería sentirte tan cerca como te había sentido aquella noche".

Un gemido traicionero salió de los labios de ella…

-"Chris…" –trató de reclamarle algo, pero tan pronto como pronunció su nombre se olvidó de lo que le iba a decir. ¿Por qué tenía que causar este efecto en ella? Le estaba volviendo loca.

-"Puedes detenerme en el momento que lo desees" –le dijo él, justo antes que sus labios tocaran los de ella en un hambriento beso que la dejó sin respiración.

Y ahí era donde estaba el meollo: ella no deseaba que se detuviese, no podía ni siquiera concebirlo; ni siquiera procesarlo… cuando los labios de él tocaron los suyos fue como si el mundo exterior dejara de existir; como si todo el universo y toda su existencia estuviesen concentrados en ese sabor que la embriagaba: el sabor de sus labios…

-"Dulce…" –alcanzó a escucharlo gruñir a él sobre sus labios; justo antes de volver a besarle con fiereza; pero ella ni siquiera alcanzó a procesar el tono de su voz; aquel tono ronco y sensual que murmuraba su nombre. Porque entonces le estaba correspondiendo aquel beso con el mismo deseo, mientras sus manos se anudaban detrás de su cuello y su cuerpo entero se pegaba al pétreo granito que era el de él. ¿En qué momento había quitado él la computadora de la cama? No importaba, como no importaba el resto del universo que no fuera él; que no fueran sus manos deslizándose debajo de su blusa… que no fueran sus piernas enredándose con las suyas. ¿Debía alegar algo? No… o por lo menos su mente se había olvidado completamente de ello. ¿Sería siempre así? ¿Siempre desearía aquello que él representaba?

Los labios de él se volvieron más hambrientos y ella tuvo que admitir que los suyos también lo estaban siendo. ¿Y que eran esos retorcijones que sentía en cada una de sus células? Era como si estuviera sumida en un placer que no hubiese experimentado antes.

Lo dicho anteriormente: ese hombre seria su perdición.

Su mano, casi como si fuese por inercia, empezó a deslizarse por el frente de la camisa de él; desabotonándola a su paso; mientras que el se encargaba que deshacerse de la blusa de ella; tirándola a un lado de la cama.

Estaba perdida, no había forma de detenerse… ni deseaba hacerlo. Sintió como él le empujaba un poco; haciéndole tocar con su espalda el colchón; mientras se ponía sobre ella; y el percibir su gran cuerpo sobre el de ella, el cual podría denominarse un poco delgado y menudo, antes de parecerle incomodo fue placentero… demasiado placentero para el gusto de su consciencia. Pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupada para prestarle atención a esta.

Deslizo sus manos entre las solapas abiertas de la camisa, sintiendo el pecho desnudo de él, tan caliente; tan fuerte… delineo las líneas marcadas de su abdomen, y luego, subiendo sus manos a sus hombros, y luego deslizándolas por sus brazos, logró deslizar la camisa fuera de él; aquella podría haber sido una visión perfecta, si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban cerrados… mientras se deleitaba con lo que él mismo hacía sobre su cuerpo.

Aquello debería ser llamado ilegal.

Sus manos antes que duras eran suaves como la caricia de una pluma; mientras se deslizaban por su piel; por su abdomen… marcando círculos hipnóticos, por su cintura; delineándola como si fuese un alfarero que le da forma a una obra de cerámica. Y sobre el encaje de su sostén, haciéndole soltar todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones… este no era uno de sus sueños, estos no eran ni la mitad de placenteros que lo que estaba experimentando en este momento. La realidad superaba a la ficción, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-"Chris…" –lograron susurrar sus labios, al ser abandonados por los de él, cuando estos se deslizaron por la curva de su cuello haciéndole sentir cosquillas, por lo que tuvo que apretar con fuerza sus labios mientras sus manos se adentraban en el cabello de él, apretándolo desde la raíz.

-"shhhh…" –susurró él; y cuando el cuerpo de ella se arqueó buscando mas del calor que él le brindaba; deslizó su mano por su espalda hasta alcanzar el broce de su sostén, soltándolo… hasta que logro deslizarlo fuera de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir el frío de Londres y el calor de él, mezclándose contra su piel. Aquello era deliciosamente embriagante; demasiado para su…

-"ahhh…" –gimió ella por lo alto cuando sintió los labios de él apoderarse de uno de sus pechos; mientras que su cuerpo entero se curvaba, y mientras sus talones se hundían profundamente en el colchón. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel hombre? le estaba haciendo lo que ningún otro había deseado que le hiciera; le hacía desear caricias prohibidas, fantasías que harían a cualquiera sonrojar… le hacía desear entregarse por completo. Darle derechos sobre su cuerpo. Le hacía desear que le tomara, que se apoderara de su ser y de su alma… ¿ya qué más daba lo demás? Nada… no había nada más en ella que no fuera el deseo de pertenecerle por completo.

El aire que había estado antes cargado solo por sus gemidos y los suaves susurros que salían de los labios de ambos, de un momento se vio infectado por el ruido de un sonido diferente; una melodía chillona que entró a los oídos de ella haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-"mi celular…" –dijo ella, mientras intentaba apartarlo empujándolo por sus hombros.

-"dejarán el mensaje" –le dijo él con voz desenfadada y ronca, mientras deslizaba sus besos por su garganta; hasta morder juguetonamente su barbilla.

-"puede ser importante…"

-"lo que hacemos también es importante" - le respondió él; mientras que con su mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir. Sonrió al pensar que había conseguido su cometido. Sus labios volvieron a buscar los de ella, aplacándola, haciéndola sucumbir en el placer que se alzaba entre los dos. Pero quienquiera que fuese quien llamaba, necesitaba decir algo importante o era insistente, porque segundos después que dejara de repicar; aquel sonido volvió a invadir la estancia.

-"por favor Chris… solo déjame contestar" –le pidió ella al volverle a apartar; a lo que él con un gruñido se quito de encima de ella; cayendo sonoramente a su lado en el colchón. Ella, poniéndose uno de sus brazos sobre sus pechos, como si un poco de pudor se hubiese adueñado de ella, se estiró hasta alcanzar el celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

-"¿aló?" –contestó ella con aquella vocecita suya; para luego sonreír al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor. –"por supuesto que estaba esperando tu llamada ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué me había olvidado de ti?" –preguntó ella y Chris hizo una mueca al escucharle… debía de ser Danny. Una emoción que no conocía le aguijoneó la piel. -"claro, claro… lo sé, no te preocupes; más bien, cuéntame ¿cómo te fue?" –le escuchó decir ahora y una mueca se formó en sus labios.

Ok, vale que tuviera que actuar, pero ¿por qué le hablaba así? ¿Por qué se había olvidado de esa forma de su presencia en la habitación? Era como si hubiese dejado de existir para ella.

-¿Hoy…? Bueno pues no sé" –vio como ella le miraba… ¡bien! Por lo menos aún era visible, gracias… -"es que, estoy algo…" –la vio dudar y hacer una mueca nerviosa. –"no, no, ¿Cómo crees que prefiera estar con otra persona que seas tú? ¿Se te cruzaron los cables?"

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Chris se levantó de la cama y tomando su camisa del suelo donde la había dejado ella caer se la puso de nuevo abrochándola; notó la mirada confundida de ella; por lo que no pudo hacer más que sonreírle falsamente.

-"haz lo que tengas que hacer" –le dijo en voz baja para que el interlocutor de ella no notara el sonido de su voz; y antes que ella pudiese decirle algo más, agarró su computadora y salió de esa habitación y de ese apartamento.

No dijo ni un adiós; ni siquiera un nos vemos luego… simplemente se alejó; y ella se quedó mirando la puerta sin entender nada de lo que lo había hecho actuar así.

-"Dul… ¿me escuchas? Te estoy diciendo algo importante…" –escuchó al otro lado de la línea y suspiró.

-"Si, lo siento Stella… estaba pensando; creo que siempre si podré encontrarme contigo esta tarde; ¿Qué tal te parece en una hora en el Starbucks de Kingsway?". –se levantó de la cama, poniéndose la ropa que él había quitado, mientras escuchaba la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga.

* * *

**Bueno; ya llegue yo con capítulo de estreno... hehehe !!! este ha sido bastante emocionante ¿no?**

**¿será que Chris esta celoso? hahahaha! **

**erm, queria demorarme por la demora. he estado un poco loquita (como es costumbre) pues debo entregar notas y eso**

**y además siempre que tengo time la imaginación no me colabora mucho ¬¬**

**trataré de ser como las series de TV que traen capítulos semanales hahaha!!!**

******si logran entender como es; denme reviews; si no... pueden dejarlos en el foro; estaré chismoseando alla tambien!**

******Beshitus !!!**


	15. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Londres (Inglaterra), Abril 29 de 2009

* * *

Saliendo de Starbucks, con un frapuccino en la mano y con una sonrisa, que por el momento borraba la mueca de amargura que se había formado en sus labios al verlo irse así de su apartamento; Dul escuchaba a su mejor amiga, Stella, mientras esta le contaba sus aventuras en Nueva York, con su nuevo amor: un modelo Estado Unidense.

Esperaba que por lo menos no fuese como la mayoría de esos famosos, porque su amiga, con su metro sesenta y cinco de estatura y figura escultural; además de su mente ágil y su gran amor por el mundo entero, se merecía alguien que le diera la talla y la hiciera feliz.

-"Se llama Kellan" –contaba ella antes de darle un sorbo a su late y sonreírle; su rostro mostraba una gran emoción, aquella que le contagió a Dulce de inmediato. –"y además de ser uno de los modelos mas sexys de la campaña de Calvin Klein… pff deberías ver su billboard en Times Square; ¡papasito!" –dijo, con voz soñadora, como si estuviese viendo en ese momento el cartel; pero después aleteando las manos para espantar el pensamiento y recomponerse –"es un tierno… y ama los animales, lo cual es primordial, ya sabes, si salgo con alguien y a este no le gusta Lupita (su mascota, una maltés que parecía más su hija que nada) se puede ir por donde vino" –concluyó y Dul rió.

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Qué dijo de Lupita?"

-"Que era hermosa y que algún día debía de presentársela a sus perros; tiene dos… Kevin y Kola" –concluyó con orgullo su amiga.

-"bueno, eso está más que bien" –dijo y se dejó caer en una banca vacía que había en el parque; Stella se sentó a su lado y tomó un poco más de su café. –"Me alegra mucho que encontraras a alguien que te quiera, y que además, se aguante tus locuras".

-"Ya; lo sé" –Stella rió y se acomodó el cabello; -"conseguir a alguien que me siga el ritmo es misión imposible ¿verdad?"

-"Más que eso" –rió y siguió con su café mientras pensaba, de nuevo, en lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás en su habitación con Chris. Tratando de descifrar que había sido lo que lo había hecho enojar de tal forma que se fuese así como así de su habitación. No lo entendía, ella había estado a punto de dejar a un lado su reunión con su mejor amiga y él simplemente se había ido cabreado, quien sabe por qué, dejándola desconcertada.

¡Hombres!

Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no externar lo que pensaba de ese hombre, cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga, que de seguro había notado como estaba su humor.

-"y…. ¿Cómo va todo con Danny?" –le escuchó decir y suspiró.

-"Con él… bien, todo va bien" –le respondió, para luego morderse el labio y perderse en los recuerdos de aquella mañana; Danny no era su problema, su problema era aquel demonio que la estaba haciendo perder el control sobre sí misma; aquel demonio que al acercarse a ella le hacía perder la capacidad de hacer uso de su razón; y que cuando la besaba… sacudió la cabeza, sacando aquel recuerdo de esta.

-"y si… con él está todo bien, ¿con quién no? Porque te noto rara…"

Su amiga era astuta, más de lo que le gustaba a veces. Ante ella, ningún secreto estaba lo suficientemente bien guardado.

-"con Christopher…" –respondió en medio de un suspiro cansado; el cual tuvo como resultado una sonrisa de reconocimiento en el rostro de su amiga.

-"el que te esta 'ayudando' en todo eso ¿no?, el que ya es profesional del negocio". –ella asintió. –"¿Qué sucede con él?"

Aquello era difícil de decir, incluso si se lo iba a decir a su mejor amiga; porque eso significaría que ella misma tuviese que admitirlo; y no sabía si hacerlo le acarrearía algo positivo.

-"creo que me gusta más de lo que debería".

-"En cristiano: te tiene babeando ¿no?" –le dijo y Dul no pudo hacer más que asentir; causando una risa eufórica en su amiga. –"cuéntame todo, ¿cómo es? ¿Se han besado…? O, espérate… mejor ¿se han acostado?"

-"Mujer, grítalo más fuerte que no lo escucharon en la China" –Dulce empezó a ver alrededor de donde estaban, viendo que algunas personas se alejaban riendo o tratando de ocultar su risa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su amiga tan imprudente?

-"Lo siento, lo siento…" –se disculpo Stella, pero siguió viéndole inquisitiva. –"¿y bien? ¿Lo han hecho?" –preguntó ahora en un susurro y Dul tuvo que suspirar para pensar bien que iba a contarle.

-"no, no lo hemos hecho" –le respondió; y mentalmente se prometió no llegar de nuevo a esas circunstancias con él; era suficiente tener que verlo a cada rato y soportar sus cambios de humor. No quería tener una relación con ese hombre, a parte de la laboral… era demasiado complicado y bipolar para su salud mental.

¿Pero entonces, por qué mientras pensaba aquello sabía que aquella promesa se rompería en cuanto él se pusiera en su campo de visión?

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos.

-"Pero lo piensan hacer…" –escuchó decir a su amiga; y Dul suspiró exasperada. –"tu cara lo dice todo" –le explicó al ver cómo iba a reclamarle; y ella tuvo que tragarse el par de palabras que iba a decirle a su amiga. Era cierto, su rostro le delataba demasiado.

Siempre había sido muy fácil de leer, por lo que había tenido que estudiar y practicar mucho su cara de póquer para que no le atraparan en sus estafas. El problema radicaba en que siempre bajaba la guardia frente a su amiga.

-"no es que lo pensemos de hacer, como si lo planeáramos…" –trato de explicarse. –"pero una cosa ha llevado a la otra…" –se sonrojó.

-"Oh, pero ha habido acción horizontal" –dijo su amiga saltando de la emoción, y Dul le tomó del brazo para hacerle sentar de nuevo.

-"No voy a hablar de eso" –le dijo y le miró suplicándole que no tocara mas el tema; por lo que su amiga suspiró e hizo una seña que lo prometía.

-"Pero ¿Cómo van a hacer con Daniel? Se puede dar cuenta de lo suyo en cualquier momento y todo el plan se va a ir por el escusado".

-"Y por eso es que no quiero que haya algo entre nosotros" –suspiró –"es demasiado complicado; aquel hombre me distrae, me altera las hormonas, y por tanto no es bueno que este tan cerca de mí. No es sano" –se pasó la mano por el cabello. –"pero simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir"

-"¿No puedes… o no quieres?"

Dul le miró durante un minuto entero; la pregunta de su amiga le había tomado por sorpresa, pero era muy cierta; simplemente no quería tenerlo lejos; quizás era masoquista… pero lo necesitaba cerca, tanto como necesitaba respirar.

Suspiró.

-"No quiero…" –respondió con sinceridad y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Su amiga, maldita fuera, sonrió… antes de darle una palmada en la espalda.

-"Bien hecho, el primer paso era aceptarlo" –le dijo y rió cuando recibió una mirada asesina de ella. –"Oh vamos, ese hombre debe estar como quiere, porque confío completamente en tus gustos, así que yo de ti no estaría desperdiciando el tiempo, hubiese entrado de una a la acción".

-"Y yo que pensaba que tenias algún grado de santidad"

Le dijo en broma y la escuchó bufar.

-"Se fue cuando me di cuenta que el paquete que se marcaba en los calzoncillos Calvin Klein de Mr. "me-lo-como" Lutz no fue creado ni con photoshop ni con relleno".

Lo siguiente de lo que se enteró Dul fue que parte de su café salía como proyectil de sus labios.

Se había comportado como un completo idiota; y no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. ¿Qué demonios le pasó en el apartamento de ella? Normalmente no se comportaba de esa forma; cierto, los habían interrumpido en un momento en el que preferiría que no lo hicieren; es decir, por poco y la hacía suya… ahí; en su apartamento, y sería perfecto.

Se quitó el saco y la dejó sobre el sofá del loft que había alquilado durante el tiempo que estuviese allí; antes de caminar, soltando los botones de su camisa, hacia el mini-bar del que sacó la botella de whisky que había abierto la noche anterior, sirviéndose un vaso con algo de hielo.

Luego de dejar el apartamento de Dulce había decidido hacer unas cuantas vueltas; en primer lugar porque necesitaba despejar la mente (algo que, estaba más que seguro, no había conseguido) y en segundo lugar, necesitaba averiguar un poco más del negocio de Jones, y de sus propios negocios; si se lo preguntaban.

Hace tiempo que no se pasaba por sus oficinas en Londres, pero es que nunca había tenido la necesidad, Diego se encargaba de todos los negocios 'limpios' de la familia.

Y si se lo preguntan, no, no se encargaba de lavado de dólares.

Quizás escuchar el modus operan ti de Dulce le había hecho pensar en el propio; en lo que tendría que hacer en esa sociedad (claro, podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo con eso).

El primer paso era mostrar al mundo lo que se suponía que era; por supuesto, tenía un montón de dinero invertido por acá y por allá, con cuentas en distintas partes del mundo y con nombres diferentes; pero lo que había dicho, en su coartada para estar allí, es que necesitaba "echarle un ojo" a sus negocios en esa ciudad; y, gracias a Dios, tenía uno… al que debería empezar a prestarle atención, por supuesto.

Era una compañía de seguridad (del tipo de alarmas, y todo eso); lo cual puede parecer algo interesante, ya que su trabajo era romper toda la seguridad existente. Pero ese plan de negocios no era propio, era de su hermano Diego quien había trabajado desde hace mucho tiempo en los programas de inteligencia del gobierno desarrollando todo tipo de prototipos de programas para su labor; pero claro, eso ya se sabe.

Cuando se retiro de la CIA necesitaba un negocio propio; empezando porque estaba recién casado y se acababa de enterar de que su esposa estaba embarazada (si le preguntaban a él, lo sabía desde antes de la boda, pero equis); el caso es que él, como buen hermano, se había ofrecido con ser su inversionista… y de allí; bueno, se suponía que parte de la empresa era suya aunque su parte siempre se encargaba que le fuera a su hermano.

¿Qué podía decir? Siempre había apreciado a su hermano, y por todo lo que hacía por él, se merecía eso y mucho más.

Su visita a la empresa de Diego (y suya) no había sido tan mala, es decir, de inmediato como dijo su nombre lo trataron como si fuese algún tipo de jeque; o algo por el estilo. De seguro su hermano se había encargado de crear una muy buena imagen de él. Le mostraron los estados de cuenta de la empresa, los cuales solo revisó porque el contador lo miraba con cara de querer desesperadamente su aprobación.

Todos los papeles estaban en regla, como pensaba que estaban, por lo que felicitó al hombre que, estaba seguro, estaba a punto de desmayarse de la emoción.

En serio, ¿Qué había dicho su hermano de él en la compañía?

Una secretaria, rubia como el sol y muy bien proporcionada, por cierto, le había llevado café y le había guiado a su oficina… ¿en serio tenía oficina?; le había explicado que era la secretaria tanto de él como de su hermano por lo que se encargaba de enviar siempre los informes.

Ah… así que aquella era Scarlet; al fin conocía su rostro.

Su hermano solía vivir en Londres junto con su esposa, Mapi, pero como se acercaba el nacimiento de su hijo ambos habían decidido irse a pasar los últimos meses en California con su madre, ya saben, para sentirse más seguros.

Chris estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión; su madre era un constante para los dos hermanos; y por tanto, siempre necesitaban estar cerca a ella en los momentos importantes de su vida.

Luego de minutos y mas minutos de adulación a su persona, de lo cual no podía quejarse por supuesto, llegó a conocer a todos los empleados; unos de ellos le expresaron eterna gratitud; y estaba seguro que más de una de las secretarias se bajo el escote al verle pasar por allí. Pero ya era suficiente, y tras decir que volvería al día siguiente, se había retirado.

Y pensaba hacerlo, en serio, por primera vez se sentía a gusto al frente de un negocio, y le encantaba poder organizar todo y estar pendiente; además, le había preguntado sobre el asunto a su hermano y había quedado encantado con eso.

Y aparte de ello, mantener la cabeza ocupada en trabajo le hacía no pensar las 24 horas en Dulce y en ese plan suyo para sacarle dinero a Jones.

Pero de nuevo en su Loft, con su vaso de whisky en su mano, y dejándose caer en el colchón de su cama, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella y lo que había sucedido en su habitación.

Aún podía recordar cada una de sus curvas y la forma en que las había recorrido con sus manos, llevándole a soltar leves gemidos los cuales atrapó con sus labios; recordar el sabor de su piel, tan dulce y tersa, recordar el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos y la forma en que ella había sido tan receptiva a todas y cada una de las caricias de sus dedos.

El sabor de sus labios, esos eran indescriptibles, lo habían engatusado estando en Palma y ahora le volvían a engatusar. Eran como una droga, la más fuerte de todas, aquella que no podía evitar desear; y de la que quería más y mas.

Era demasiado.

Pero era absurdo.

Ella era una chica común y corriente, como cualquier otra; era sexy, lo admitía seguro y sin tapujos, pero aquello no podía explicar su comportamiento cuando le había entrado esa llamada.

Ah si, volvamos al comienzo; ¿cómo había dicho? Si claro… "¿Cómo crees que prefiera estar con otra persona que no seas tú?" –Jodër! Eso había golpeado su orgullo… ¿cómo podía decirlo así tan campante?

Y regresando a él mismo; ¡¿Por qué se había comportado como un crío malhumorado al escuchar esas palabras? Era absurdo; en otro momento él se hubiese acercado a ella y se hubiese encargado de hacerle desear colgar la llamada de inmediato, sin importar de quien se tratara.

Pero la sangre le había bullido; así como le empezaba a bullir en ese momento.

Tomó un trago para con eso tratar de calmar el ardor, pero entonces sintió su celular sonar, por lo que lo sacó de su bolsillo; sorprendiéndose al ver el nombre de quien le llamaba.

-"Uckermann… ¿interrumpo algo?"-escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, por lo que negó antes de tomar otro trago. –"bien, perfecto; necesito hablar contigo".

¿Daniel Alan Jones, el dueño de una de las más grandes constructoras del mundo, necesitaba hablar con él? eso pintaba interesante.

-"Claro, dime…" –lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

-"Me gustaría hablarlo personalmente… ¿conoces el 'Pix Covent' sobre Neal Street?" –Chris hizo un cálculo mental de los Pubs que conocía y sonrió al reconocer que ese era uno de los que estaba en la lista.

-"Si, lo conozco…"

Sintió al otro lado de la línea que Danny le daba unas instrucciones a su chofer para luego volver a hablarle.

-"bueno, nos vemos allí en un par de horas" –concluyó y después de despedirse cortó la llamada; de tal forma que Chris se levantó de su cama, cambio su camisa por una polo y una chaqueta negra impermeable, llamó un servicio de taxi y salió de lo que por el momento iba a considerar su hogar.

Veinte minutos después estaba sentado en la barra de uno de los bares mas conocidos de la ciudad; un espacio largo y delgado con taburetes altos y salientes en los bordes; además de una barra compacta que se encontraba a mano derecha y en la que estaba sentado. Más abajo se podía ver como la edificación se hunde llevando a lo que parecía ser la zona donde las personas bailaban; y una escalera que subía, un par de pasos más allá, a lo que al parecer era la zona de privados. Toda la estructura era de ladrillo rojo, y al fondo había una señal luminosa con el logo del local.

Un lugar bastante interesante; asintió Chris acomodándose la chaqueta, antes de sentir una palmada en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Daniel quien se sentaba en la banca a su lado y se dirigía al bar-tender para que les sirviera un par de Heineken antes de voltear a verle.

-"¿Cómo te ha tratado Londres?" –le preguntó cordialmente, y Chris se encogió en hombros.

-"No puedo quejarme, me encanta la ciudad" –le respondió y escuchó reír a su interlocutor. –"¿para qué me pediste que viniera?" –le preguntó luego que dejase de reír, y vio como este elevaba una de sus comisuras.

-"Directo al grano, eso me agrada de ti bro" –le dijo y tras recibir su cerveza y tomar un trago; suspiró. –"ha sido un día largo, he tenido un par de entrevistas con inversionistas; hay un nuevo proyecto, uno enorme… están construyendo un mega-complejo empresarial y mi empresa es quien se ganó el contrato, por supuesto, pero aún hay pequeños huecos que hay que cubrir, y para eso quisiera hablar contigo, bueno, es una de las razones por las que quiero hablar contigo".

Chris le miró confundido, ¿qué podía hacer él en el negocio de la construcción? No tenía ni idea de eso.

-"Cuando me dijiste tu apellido en Palma no lo asocie, creo que no se me ocurrió siquiera, pero en cuanto estuve buscando información sobre ti, ya sabes, debo ser cuidadoso con las personas que me relaciono, encontré que eres el inversionistas mayoritario de 'Vonego Security', justo lo que necesitaba". –Chris frunció el ceño y tomó un trago de su cerveza antes de hablar.

¿Era coincidencia que justo se hubiese puesto a la cabeza de esa empresa cuando Jones le comentara de ello?

-"Y necesitas de mi empresa porque…" –dejó la oración en el aire; y vio como Jones asentía.

-"una de las mayores exigencias de los compradores del complejo es que este tuviese un sistema de punta de seguridad, uno inviolable, capaz de parar hasta al más astuto ladrón; ¿has escuchado del robo a 'Garden Corp.'?" – ¿Cómo no iba a escucharlo? Él mismo lo había hecho, modestia aparte –"Bueno fue monumental, es como si lo hubiesen hecho desde adentro, no hay imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, ningún aviso de los sensores de movimiento. Simplemente el dinero estaba allí en un momento y en el siguiente no".

Oh si, se sentía muy orgulloso de ese trabajo… había sido el más limpio de todos.

-"La mayoría de estas empresas son bancarias, financieras… una de ellas es la que mueve todo el dinero de las inversiones dentro del reino unido, e incluso hay una multinacional que por primera vez va a poner tierra aquí; y lo que menos quieren es ser burlados de esa forma tan absurda" –en realidad no había sido absurda, había tenido que analizar por meses el programa de seguridad para encontrar los puntos ciegos, idear el plan, adquirir la agilidad para no ser detectado por nada ni nadie, pero no iba a aclararle ese punto. Ni loco. –"tu empresa crea uno de los mejores, sino el mejor, programa de seguridad que hay en el mercado en este momento; tengo entendido que usan los conocimientos de tu hermano de cuando trabajó para la CIA y que eres un monstruo en lo que se refiere a inversiones y negocios".

Mas elogios para alimentar su ego ese día; interesante.

-"¿Quieres que Vonego se encargue del sistema de seguridad del complejo? ¿Debemos hacer algún contrato de prestación de servicio?" –preguntó Chris, y Daniel negó con la cabeza.

-"Les propongo algo mejor, una sociedad para este proyecto y los que se puedan hacer más adelante" –Chris sonrió, esto era interesante… a su hermano le iba a gustar –ustedes tendrían un 25% de la ganancia total, y firmaríamos un contrato de exclusividad en el que Jones & Corp solo trabajará con Vonego Security".

La sonrisa de Chris se ensanchó.

-"Sería interesante" –dijo y apuró su cerveza.

-"Puedes venir a mi oficina mañana a revisar el contrato, y si te parece bien podemos trabajar de inmediato en todo esto, se le pueden mandar los planos a tu hermano y el puede hacer todo el programa de seguridad".

-"Por supuesto" –respondió asintiendo, e hizo nota mental de decirle a Diego que lo hiciese tan impenetrable que ni él pudiese entrar. Ética profesional ante todo.

Siguieron hablando un poco más del negocio, el tema era interesante y de verdad lo estaba tramando; pero entonces Jones suspiró y se llevó a su boca lo que era el final de su tercera cerveza.

-"Hay otro tema del que quiero hablar contigo" –Chris le miró y asintió, sin imaginarse de que se trataba, incitándole a seguir. –"bueno, es sobre Dulce, tu eres su mejor amigo y de verdad me harías un gran favor si me ayudas un poco en ese aspecto"

Rió sin poder evitarlo.

-"Bro… ¿necesitas que te de consejos como si fuese su carabina?" –le dijo y lo vio reír a carcajadas también, mientras batía el aire en la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-"No sé si te has enamorado, hombre, pero esa mujer me trae mal… demasiado; y de verdad me gustaría que ella sintiese lo mismo por mí; solo quiero saber la forma de demostrarle todo esto que siento sin que salga corriendo a la montaña, pensando que soy algún tipo de acosador".

Sintió de nuevo el ardor en la sangre que había sentido cuando la había escuchado hablar por teléfono, seguramente con él, pero de una vez intentó ignorar eso. Es decir, ese era el trato que había hecho con Dul, hacerle de su "spia" con Jones para averiguar las cosas que ella no podía averiguar con su plan de seducción.

Solo le quedaba terminar su cerveza, suspirar profundo; y soltar una serie de consejos basados en lo que, había visto, le gustaba a ella y hacer su trabajo de Cupido mal pagado.

Debía cobrar intereses.

* * *

**chics perdon la demora en poner los caps,**

**ando como loca de arriba a abajo con lo q me mude de ciudad y eso**

**estoy tratando tambien de ponerme al día con todo lo que tengo escribiendo**

**mientras articulo con los trbajos de la universidad, porque empece la especializacion**

**asi que ando mas que enredada**

**les mando un abrazo, lov ya !**


	16. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

Londres (Inglaterra), Mayo23 de 2009

Mantenía en sus labios aquella sonrisa serena mientras, junto con Danny, saludaba a una cantidad de personas cuyos nombres, estaba segura, iba a olvidar al día siguiente. Entre estas personas estaban inversionistas, clientes, socios… y todos estos con esposas (o esposos en caso que se trataran de mujeres) además de algunos empleados de confianza.

¿El rubio con bigote se llamaba Joseph o Robert? Demonios, no recordaba; ¿y si tenía que decirle algo y confundía su nombre?

Apuró un poco de la copa de vino blanco que sostenía en su mano y simplemente optó por poner su cara de póquer y actuar con fingida tranquilidad. 'Fingida' porque en la realidad estaba todo menos tranquila. Su mente era un completo atolladero, y de seguro esto era lo que le hacía estar tan distraída como para no memorizarse los nombre de las personas con las que estaba compartiendo aquella velada.

¿La razón? Oh ¿en serio querían que las enumerara? Bueno, principalmente todas sus 'distracciones' podían resumirse en dos nombres: Daniel Alan Jones y Christopher Alexander Von Uckermann. Ambos por razones completamente contrarias, pero que al chocarse hacían explotar en ella una bomba semejante a la de Hiroshima.

¿Está de más explicar que esta bomba destruyó por completo este pueblo de Japón? Bueno pues, en ese momento, sentía su interior en ruinas. Y aquel par de hombres no se daban cuenta del daño colateral que le estaban dejando.

Empecemos por el tema sencillo: Danny. Alto, guapo, adinerado… ¿Qué mujer no se enamoraría de él? Bueno, ella debía evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y no ayudaba el hecho que este se estuviese comportando como un caballero medieval, montado en su perfecto corcel blanco y trayendo miles de regalos y detalles cada vez que iba a visitarle; diciéndole palabras tan especiales, y comportándose de una forma tan dulce con ella. Y ni que decir de los regalos que le había enviado: joyas, flores, vestidos… demonios, tantas cosas que la tenía anonadada. Era como si el mismo estuviese entregándose a ella en bandeja de plata; y al demonio, ahora le daba miedo que al darse la vuelta y correr hacia el lado contrario al altar pudiese herirlo demasiado.

No es que se estuviese enamorando de él, tampoco hay que llegar a esos extremos, ni tampoco es que se arrepintiera de llevar a cabo su plan, pero es que su consciencia (maldita fuese) le repetía una y otra vez que estaba a punto de cometer un ENORME error. Y definitivamente no quería escucharla. Debía mantenerla amarrada, por el bien de sí misma.

Agradeció al mesero que recibió su copa vacía, entregándole una nueva.

Ya dicho el tema sencillo, es hora de adentrarnos en el peligroso; y ese solo podía tener un nombre: Christopher. ¿Y qué era lo que estaba haciendo que la tenía tan trastornada? Simple, NADA, no estaba haciendo nada, ni la llamaba, ni la buscaba… mucho menos le mandaba mensajes de texto, era como si se hubiese desaparecido del mapa, y eso realmente le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Ok, sabía que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, es decir… de seguro estaba ocupado con alguna otra cosa; ELLA lo había llamado un par de veces a preguntarle sobre algo y él le había contestado secamente para después decirle que tenía cosas que hacer y colgarle.

Primer aspecto a resaltar: ¡Ella tuvo que llamarle! ¿No era él el que se pasaba de intenso llamándole a cada rato para preguntarle cualquier cosa? Es decir, aquello era ridículo ¿Qué le sucedía a ese hombre? Es como si no le interesara saber nada de ella (no es que le importase eso, claro, solo era raro en él). Y eso lleva al segundo aspecto: ¡Le contestó secamente! Como si tuviese la cabeza en otro lado, como si ya hubiese superado su etapa de adoración por ella (de nuevo, no es que le interesase eso, en serio) Pero luego, lo que le voló la tapa, y por lo que estaba tan enojada, es el tercer aspecto: ¡le dijo que estaba ocupado y le colgó!; LE COLGÓ, como si no fuese nadie. Como si le importase menos que una moneda de un centavo.

Y en esa actitud llevaba casi un mes, desde el mismo día que se fue de su apartamento enojado por 'quién-sabe-qué', al ella contestar la llamada de su amiga. Lo que incluso le tenía peor. ¿Qué había hecho para que él se apartase, o más bien desapareciera, así? Y lo más importante de todo, la duda que la tenía consumiéndose por dentro.

¡¿Por qué demonios le importaba?

Siguió tomando de su copa, viendo como Danny le miraba y le sonreía, abrazándole por la cintura para estrecharle a sí y darle un beso en la frente.

-"Estas pensativa"

Ella suspiró y le miró sonriendo también; era inevitable, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

-"Lo siento, se me fue el hilo". –le contestó y tomó un poco mas de su vino –"me puse a divagar y me perdí en mis pensamientos".

-"¿Y yo estaba en ellos?" –preguntó él.

-"Podría decirse" –guiñó el ojo y jugó un poco con su cabello de forma coqueta hasta que, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con una figura que nunca se había imaginado, se encontraría allí; y mucho menos con una mujer que parecía haber sido sacada de un catálogo de Victoria's Secret colgada del brazo.

Demonios, tomó un trago más de su vino.

-"¡Hey…! hasta que los encuentro" –dijo Chris con una sonrisa guasona en sus labios, mientras su acompañante, aquella rubia cuyo vestido negro dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, soltaba su brazo y sonreía hacia ella y Danny.

-"Había llegado a pensar que no asistirías" –le respondió Danny, quien estrechó su mano; y Dulce se quedó boquiabierta. ¿No se suponía que esa fiesta era la presentación del nuevo proyecto de construcción de Jones Corp., donde solo debían estar los socios y compradores? ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Al parecer su pregunta estaba claramente dibujada en su rostro, porque en seguida Chris, quien por cierto se veía como un dios griego enfundado en ese traje negro hecho a la medida, cuyo saco estaba abierto dejando ver una camisa blanca de botones perfectamente planchada y una corbata negra delgada y larga; la respondió, mientras abrazaba la cintura de su acompañante. (No nos pongamos melodramáticos sacando conclusiones, porque ella también se pegó a Danny en cuanto lo vio hacer eso, e incluso recostó la cabeza en su hombro; no estaba celosa, y no estaba tratando de hacerlo celar a él. O por lo menos no conscientemente).

-"Hace algunas semanas Danny y yo hablamos, y pues él me ofreció la posibilidad que Vonego Security se encargara de los sistemas de seguridad de este edificio, a modo de sociedad, para que luego también participáramos en los próximos proyectos; y me pareció fantástico".

Dulce se dio cuenta que, de nuevo, se había quedado boquiabierta, mientras apartaba su cabeza del hombro de su 'novio'.

-"Son socios ustedes dos…" –dijo, y ambos hombres asintieron.

-"Como bien sabes Dul, mi empresa con mi hermano es la más importante en negocio de los sistemas de seguridad" –le dijo él, y aunque se dio cuenta que aquel detalle se le había escapado a la investigación de su madre, no lo contradijo; se suponía que, si eran grandes amigos, ella debía saber aquel insignificante detalle.

-"Veo…" –dijo ella simplemente y tras tomar otro trago de su vino, echó los hombros hacia atrás y decidió que no se iba a mostrar débil; debía volver a adoptar su expresión de póquer que la había distinguido. –"¿Nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante, Chris, o se te olvido la caballerosidad?" –le dijo con voz dulce, pero filosa como un millón de agujas.

Él sonrió con socarronería y después hizo una expresión de 'no me había dado cuenta' en su rostro.

-"Lo lamento, fui muy descortés" –dijo y posó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros desnudos de su modelito. –"Dul, Daniel… les presento a Melanie…" –volvió a verla a ella –"Mel, te presento a Daniel Jones, él es el dueño de Jones Corp. Y a Dulce, mi mejor amiga ¿te acuerdas que te hable de ella?" –preguntó al final y ella asintió, para luego ofrecerle la mano a manera de saludo a ambos.

¿Le había hablado de ella? ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Miles de preguntas por el estilo se formulaban en la cabeza de Dulce, mientras veía como de inmediato la tal Melanie empezaba a hablar animadamente con Danny sobre algún tema al que no le estaba prestando atención.

Tomó lo último que le quedaba a su copa y la dejó sobre la bandeja que llevaba uno de los meseros que pasaba por allí y se volvió a ver a Danny con una sonrisa, para llamar su atención, pues seguía hablando con aquella mujer.

-"Ya vuelvo" –le informó y cuando él le miró y le sonrió a manera de asentimiento, se alejó de allí a paso decidido; necesitaba tomar aire, todo lo que había tenido que digerir en los últimos minutos le había abrumado; sumándole el hecho que, quizás, el distanciamiento de Chris tuviese que ver con su aventurita con Miss "perfecta"; es decir, ¿así eran las cosas con él? ¿Qué tenía aquella… que no tuviese ella?

Sacudió la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos. No estaba celosa, no, no lo estaba… eso era lo que quería ¿no? Que la dejase en paz, y se concentrase solo en lo laboral, en su sociedad para realizar aquella estafa.

Nada más.

Llegó a las puertas gigantes que daban a un típico jardín inglés, que pertenecía a aquella mansión donde se estaba realizando aquel evento; y que al parecer pertenecía a Danny; aunque solo la usara como salón de eventos de su compañía; y dejándose llevar por su deseo de buscar un poco de paz y quietud, bajó las escaleras, siguiendo el camino por entre los arboles perfectamente bien podados, hasta llegar a una fuente, la cual observó detenidamente hasta que sintió unos pasos tras de sí.

-"Me imaginé que me seguirías" –le dijo sin darse la vuelta a encarar a quien, en ese momento, se encontraba tras de sí. Sabía quién era, reconocería su aroma en cualquier lugar –"pero por lo menos hubieses sido un poco menos obvio, Danny puede sacar conclusiones de esto".

Lo escuchó reír.

-"En realidad, le dije la verdad… que necesitaba hablar contigo"

-"No hay mejor mentira que una verdad a medias" –le respondió y se dio la vuelta, contemplando de cerca tan bien esculpido rostro, el cual era separado por su cuello por su tan bien esculpido torso, aquel que sus propias manos habían acariciado con devoción aquel día en su departamento.

Apartó la mirada para dejar de evocar esas imágenes y le escuchó reír.

-"¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo?"

-"¡Uy! ¿Por qué tan seria Dul? ¿No te gusta estar en mi compañía?"

-"Ahora que lo mencionas…"

Él volvió a reir, y se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo; y, maldición, ella deseó que fuesen sus manos las que recorrieran aquellos rulos despeinados, tanto, que sentía que estas le empezaban a picar.

Suspiró.

-"Dul, ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?" –preguntó con aire inocente. Sí, claro, inocente y Christopher eran dos palabras que no combinaban, para nada, en una oración coherente. –"Pensé que habíamos hecho las paces el otro día en tu casa".

¡Y tenía el descaro de recordarle ese día!

-"Ah sí, claro… y por supuesto no fui yo quien en un arranque extraño, el cual no entiendo para nada, agarró sus cosas y se fue del apartamento azotando la puerta, como alma que lleva el diablo".

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó aún mas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con aire de superioridad; maldito fuese, se veía demasiado sexy con esa expresión en su rostro, y su fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte como ella pensaba. ¡Estaba que se le lanzaba a los brazos! Pero ella tenía orgullo ¿no? No iba a permitir que Christopher la hiciera sucumbir, primero muerta.

-"Creo que debo disculparme por eso" –se acercó un paso a ella, colocando su mano en su mejilla, haciéndole mirarle a los ojos. –"creo que me comporté poco cortés ese día".

Y después sacó su mejor sonrisa, aquella que debería estar prohibida para su salud mental. Apartó la mirada de golpe, dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

-"Disculpa aceptada" –dijo, mirando cualquier punto alrededor que no fuese él. –"si era eso lo que querías decirme, sería bueno que volvieses con tu acompañante, no es nada caballeroso de tu parte que la dejes sola en la fiesta por estar conmigo".

Él elevó una de sus cejas, burlón.

-"No era eso todo lo que iba a decirte" –ella volvió a verle y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el estaba justo en frente suyo, de tal forma que podía sentir su respiración acariciar su rostro. Dio un paso hacia atrás para apartarse, pero su espalda chocó con un arbusto alto que había sido podado para asimilar a una pared. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó mientras posaba sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, cerrándole las posibilidades de escaparse; y se agachaba para posar sus labios en su oído, donde habló lentamente. –"también quería decirte que te ves particularmente preciosa esta noche".

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sentía sus piernas temblar; y por Dios santo, estaba a punto de agarrarse de su cuello para evitar caer desplomada al suelo.

-"Me están mareando tus cambios de humor" –logró decirle mientras hundía aún más su espalda en el arbusto. Su proximidad estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema nervioso. Él entrecerró los ojos al escucharle.

-"¿Mis cambios de humor?"

-"Si, llevas casi un mes tratándome como si no existiera, y ahora vienes de nuevo a hacerte el galán conmigo como si este mes no hubiese pasado" –se arrepintió de lo que dijo, en el mismo momento en que de sus labios dejaron de salir palabras. ¡Demonios! Sonaba como si hubiese estado desesperada por estar con él durante todo ese tiempo, ¿Acaso se le había olvidado que era mantener su cara de póquer?

Él, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de lo que querían decir sus palabras, porque le tomó de la barbilla haciéndole que le mirara a los ojos.

-"Te dije que estaba ocupado, y si estuviste 'presente' en la conversación de hace un rato, dentro del salón, sabes por qué" –hundió su mano en su cabello, y ella sintió que su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho. -"Vonego Security es una empresa que tenemos mi hermano y yo, juntos, pero aunque soy el socio mayoritario es poco lo que me he inmiscuido en el negocio. Diego se encarga de todo, es su proyecto de vida, yo solo invertí para ayudarle para empezar. Pero está en América con mi madre, porque su esposa está embarazada y ellos decidieron que querían que el nacimiento fuera allí; así que, ya que no puede venir a darme una mano con todo, me tocó a mí ponerme al frente de la compañía; revisando todo lo que refiere la instalación de la seguridad del edificio que construye Jones".

Dulce le escuchó atenta, cada palabra; aunque era difícil, porque sentía su embriagante aroma inundar todos sus sentidos, dejándola borracha de él. Completamente embriagada.

-"Pero ya tengo todo bajo control, y por tanto quiero disfrutar esta noche… contigo" –los labios de él se deslizaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, y ella dejó escapar un gemido como respuesta.

-"Chris… nos pueden ver". –fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando sintió que el la tomaba de su cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo.

-"Es divertido correr algunos riesgos" –le respondió él, y Dulce no tuvo oportunidad de objetar nada, pues de inmediato sus labios tomaron posesión de los de ella apasionadamente, dejándola indefensa entre sus brazos.

Aquello fue como una chispa en medio de un derrame de petróleo, como si de momento toda la tensión y todo el deseo que estaban en su interior se liberaran en una explosión nuclear incontenible; sus manos se hundieron en el cabello de él; apretándolo para que la unión de sus labios fuese más profunda, casi como si estas tuviesen vida propia; y su cuerpo se arqueó buscando el de él.

Su mente era un remolino incontenible; ¿quién iba a pensar que él tuviese un efecto tan fuerte sobre si?

Todos sus deseos estaban allí, coaccionando como una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de explotar, y en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, lo había hecho; desmoronando por completo todo su interior. Demonios, aquello era demasiado, más de lo que podía contener; porque aquel hombre se había encargado de marcarla como propia.

-"Demonios, Dulce…" –le escuchó gruñir sobre sus labios, para luego deslizar los suyos por su cuello, haciéndole perder por completo el control de su cuerpo, al cual sentía como una masa inerte a la que él podría malear como le diera la gana.

Le deseaba con desespero, al fin y al cabo tenía que aceptarlo.

Los labios de él encontraron la línea del escote de su vestido y ella tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar soltar el gemido gutural que amenazaba con inundar el aire a su alrededor; y sus manos se deslizaban por las curvas de su cuerpo, lentamente, alzando la tela de su vestido.

-"Desearía poder tenerte ahora mismo" –Oh, demonios ella deseaba lo mismo, sentir su piel contra la suya como hierro hirviendo, allí mismo, en aquel jardín. –"pero al demonio, no podemos, no aquí…"

¿Se iba a detener? No, no… gritó su interior mientras sus dedos apretaban con fuerza su cabello y su cuerpo buscaba el de él; escuchándolo reír, y sintiendo como sus labios se deslizaban por su garganta, trazando el camino de regreso a sus labios.

-"te recogeré en tu apartamento luego que Jones te deje allí" –beso sus labios evitando con eso que fuese a negarse; aunque ella dudaba que pudiese hacerlo, ni siquiera podía formar una palabra coherente. –"no acepto un no por respuesta" –sonrió mientras se apartaba un poco de ella haciéndole sentir el frio del aire alrededor; y apartó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, ubicándolo tras su oído. –"Vas conmigo, así tenga que llevarte en mi hombro como un cavernícola desde tu apartamento hasta mi auto".

Ella se imaginó la escena y, maldita sea, aquello le excitó aun más de lo que estaba.

Suspiró, profundamente; de alguna forma tenía que volver a encontrar su voz, es decir, se sentía a punto de explotar y de derretirse, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, aunque pareciese imposible.

Él se apartó mas de ella, y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiando el colorete de ella que le había ensuciado. Ella sonrió y le rapó este de su mano, limpiándole ella; y después entregándoselo.

Le miró un minuto entero y se apartó de él caminando hacia un lado de la mansión sin decir ni una palabra más dejándolo allí en el jardín. Aún estaba No iba seguir negándose a si misma algo que deseaba, aunque fuese tan absurdamente peligroso.

Él era peligroso, debía recordárselo cada tanto.

Entró al cuarto de baño y se alegró que no hubiese nadie dentro… estaba hecha un desastre; con una toallita húmeda se limpio las marcas de colorete esparcido por su rostro y su cuello, hasta en su escote, y de inmediato se retocó el de sus labios. Poniéndose un poco mas de polvos y rubor.

-"perfecta" –le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, mientras peinaba un poco su cabello con sus dedos; y después de suspirar salió de la habitación hacia la fiesta.

Cuando encontró a Danny a su lado no se encontraban Chris y la tal Melanie. Por lo que escaneó el lugar logrando verlos en la pista de baile; demonios.

Sintió una punzada de… ¿qué? ¿Celos? Al demonio, no debía sentirlos después de lo que había pasado en jardín entre los dos, y mucho menos por lo que iba a pasar aquella noche entre los dos. Sentía la anticipación bullendo en su interior.

-"Aquí estás hermosa" –le dijo Danny, quien abrazándole por la cintura le estrecho a si, besando sus labios. –"pensé que te habías perdido o algo así" –Dulce le sonrió y tras echar una rápida mirada hacia donde estaban Chris y su acompañante, volvió a mirarlo tomándole de la mano.

-"Bueno, por suerte no fue así" –empezó a llevarlo hacia la pista –"¿bailamos?"

Él sonrió.

-"Por supuesto" –se dejó guiar por ella hasta la pista con una sonrisa. Para después empezar a bailar juntos un jazz que tocaban en vivo en la fiesta. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y trató de erradicar el hecho que Chris estaba a menos de diez metros, concentrándose en el hecho que estaba bailando con Danny.

Lo que siguió de la velada fue tranquilo; estuvo con Danny, habló con sus socios, tomó más vino, y… de vez en cuando, le lanzaba una mirada a Chris, para darse cuenta que él también le observaba.

Bueno, si él le seducía a ella, ella iba a jugar ese mismo juego; pensó, mientras apartaba el cabello hacia uno de sus hombros, dejándole ver su cuello desnudo… aquel que él había saboreado con sus labios; sonriendo al ver como el entrecerraba sus ojos como diciéndole "me provocas, Dulce María"; rió por lo bajo, y se dio la vuelta para seguir la conversación tan interesante que tenía con uno de los empresarios más grandes de Francia, el cual Danny le había presentado diciéndole que era uno de los mayores inversionistas del proyecto.

Interesante.

Pero cuando esta se acabó, y se encontró en la limosina de Danny caminó a su piso, empezó a hacérsele un nudo en el estómago.

-"¿sucede algo?" –le escuchó decir a él, y volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

-"no sucede nada… solo estaba pensando en bobadas" –el respondió y le escuchó reír.

-"veo…" –el auto se detuvo y el miró por la ventana hacia el edificio que se alzaba a su lado. -"¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe arriba?" –preguntó él y ella rió.

-"Segura…" –le dijo, pero se acercó a él besando sus labios con una pasión que él le devolvió. –"hoy solo quiero llegar a dormir de una vez, estoy cansada, pero otro día puede ser ¿si?" –volvió a besar sus labios, y con una sonrisa se apartó de él, quien se le quedó mirando anonadado mientras ella se bajaba del auto y caminaba al edificio.

Tenía poco tiempo.

Corrió hasta el ascensor y sacó su celular mirando la hora en su reloj; eran casi las dos de la madrugada, maldijo y salió del ascensor, hacia su piso, abriendo la puerta y entrando a toda velocidad hacia su habitación.

Tiró su bolso en la cama y meditó frente a su armario si cambiarse de ropa o no, gruñó para sí misma, mejor se quedaba con el mismo vestido, no quería que él pensara que se había "arreglado" para él, además, el vestido que tenia puesto, por si mismo, era sexy. Pero había algo que cambiar, quitó su maquillaje y se puso uno más suave, solo unos polvos y un brillo viéndose más natural; se arregló el cabello un poco… Justo cuando fue a recogerse un moño alto con el cabello su celular sonó; lo tomó inmediatamente y miró el mensaje de texto.

"Te espero abajo ;) –Chris"

Sintió que el aire le faltaba y fue necesario que se agarrase del tocador que estaba a su lado, pues las piernas se le habían vuelto gelatina –Además, los tacones alto no ayudaban en nada.

Suspiró profundamente, y agarrando su bolso, salió de su apartamento… esperando no estar cometiendo un error esa noche, un gran error.


	17. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

Londres (Inglaterra), Mayo 24 de 2009

* * *

Dejó a un lado su blackberry, después de enviar aquel mensaje; y se recostó en su asiento mirando hacia el techo del auto que había comprado hace una semana, con el fin de poder movilizarse en esa ciudad. Prefería eso a tener que pagar un alquiler que terminaría costándole incluso más que el mismo auto. Cualquier cosa se lo regalaba a su hermano cuando se esté regresase al país. Le iba a encantar.

En el estéreo sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas, 'Give a Little More' de Maroon 5, por lo que subió el volumen mientras tamborileaba el ritmo de la canción sobre el timón. Solía hacer eso cuando estaba ansioso, y aunque normalmente era capaz de ocultarlo para no dejar ver sus emociones, en ese momento simplemente no le importaba.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que se habían besado en aquel jardín y habían acordado aquel encuentro furtivo; pero aún sentía la esencia de sus labios en los suyos y el dulce sonido de sus gemidos sobre su oído. Deseaba volver a sentirla entre sus brazos.

Y entre más pronto, mejor.

Volteó a ver al edificio, y en ese mismo momento ella iba bajando los escalones que daban de la portería a la acera frente a la cual él estaba parqueado. Se había dejado el vestido de la fiesta, el cual había deseado quitarle cuando estaban en el jardín. Pero se había recogido provocadoramente el cabello, dejándoselo caer sobre su hombro.

Le sonrió cuando ella abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado, devorándola con la mirada.

-"Hola" –le dijo, y ella suspiró antes de responderle el saludo; pasándose la mano, nerviosamente, por el cabello. Él volvió a sonreír; por lo menos no era el único ansioso dentro del carro.

Arrancó el motor del auto, en medio del silencio de los dos, y condujo por las calles notando, por el rabillo del ojo, como ella miraba el auto con detenimiento; como si lo estuviese analizando a fondo.

-"Huele a nuevo" –le dijo ella y el rió por lo bajo por aquel comentario mientras se encogía en hombros. ¿de eso quería hablar?

-"Es nuevo" –Notó que ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-"No deberías gastar dinero en esto, es decir ¿un Ferrari? al fin y al cabo tendrás que venderlo cuando se acabe el negocio de Londres" –él rió y negó con la cabeza mientras aceleraba al tomar una avenida principal.

-"Cuando se acabe 'nuestro' negocio acá, yo aún tendré que venir de vez en cuando a Londres; por si lo olvidas tengo una empresa aquí. Además, siempre se lo puedo regalar a mi hermano" –se encogió en hombros –"lo haría muy feliz". –le sonrió y después no se escuchó más que un "ya" proveniente de los labios de ella, antes que se volviesen a sumir en un silencio un poco incómodo; el cual de verdad le molestaba.

Le volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo y notó como ella miraba por la ventana ausente de aquel lugar; por lo que no pudo evitar soltar la mano que mantenía en la caja de cambios, poniéndola sobre su pierna; justo debajo de donde terminaba la línea del vestido, acariciando su piel.

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir el contactó de su mano y de inmediato le volteó a ver agitada.

-"relájate" –le dijo él suavemente, mientras su mano acariciaba su pierna lentamente, trazando pequeños círculos con su pulgar en la zona cercana a su rodilla; sintiendo como ella visiblemente se relajaba, dejando salir un suave suspiro de sus labios y recostando su cabeza en el espaldar de su asiento. –"así, perfecto…" –le dijo en el mismo tono, mientras subía su mano por su pierna, deslizándola bajo el vestido para acariciar sus muslos.

A pesar que no podía verla, ya que su mirada estaba en la carretera, pudo escuchar como sus gemidos se iban intensificando, hasta el punto que por si mismos lo estaban haciendo excitar a él.

Ya quería llegar a su Loft para hacerla suya, solo suya.

-"Chris… por favor" –dijo ella entre gemidos; y él no pudo evitar sonreír lascivamente.

-"¿Por favor qué?" –le preguntó; y de inmediato deslizó su mano más arriba, acercándola peligrosamente al encaje de sus bragas. –"¿Por favor detente, o por favor más?".

-"Lo segundo… creo" –gimió ella, y el sonrió mientras acariciaba lentamente la tela de encaje por sobre su feminidad, sintiéndola sobresaltarse y gemir aun más fuerte.

-"¿Así?" –le preguntó, y ella gimió su nombre mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, entregándose a sus caricias. Podía sentir su excitación, podía sentir lo lista que estaba para él; y eso lo tenía a punto de explotar. –"demonios" –gruñó entre dientes apartando su mano de sus bragas y poniéndolas en la caja de cambios, mientras aceleraba el auto, tomando la calle que llevaba al edificio donde vivía; aparcando en el interior de este, antes de voltear a verla.

Ella le miraba con la respiración acelerada, mientras en sus ojos ardía la pasión. Por lo que antes que de sus labios saliera tan siquiera una palabra, estos ya estaban unidos en un baile desenfrenado de seducción. Ella se subió sobre su regazo, hundiendo sus manos en su cabello y presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo; mientras el deslizaba sus manos por las piernas de ella, por debajo des vestido, hasta alojarlas en su trasero, pegándola más a sí.

-"Dulce…" –gruñó él sobre sus labios, antes de deslizar sus labios hacia su cuello, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo; escuchando el delicioso sonido de sus gemidos. –"demonios, no puedo controlarme contigo cerca" –gruñó y sus labios saborearon la piel que dejaba ver su escote.

-"Entonces no te controles" –le pidió ella, mientras jalaba de su cabello, haciéndole alzar la mirada y así capturar sus labios de nuevo con los suyos, haciéndole perder en su delicioso sabor. Deslizando su mano por el frente de su camisa, desabotonando los primeros botones desde el cuello.

Él le apartó la mano con un gruñido gutural.

-"Aquí no…" –le besó de nuevo y después le hizo apartarse un poco, hasta que la espalda de ella tocó el timón del auto. –"hay cámaras en el parqueadero, y el vigilante puede venir a ver si estamos bien" –se explicó, ante la mirada frustrada que ella le lanzo.

Dulce suspiró y se bajó de su regazo, dejándose caer en su asiento; organizando su vestido un poco, mientras él se abotonaba de nuevo la camisa.

-"Vamos a mi apartamento" –le dijo, y ella asintió antes de salir por su puerta sin decirle una palabra. Demonios, odiaba cuando ella se ponía en el plan silencioso. Lo mataba.

Salió también del auto y la siguió hacia el ascensor al que subieron, antes de que habilitara el botón del piso 16 con una llave, ya que el ascensor daba directamente al apartamento que ocupaba todo el piso.

-"¿también compraste apartamento lujoso?" –le preguntó ella de un momento a otro, recostándose en una pared del ascensor, y el rio encogiéndose en hombros.

–"necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme, y el apartamento de mi hermano tiene demasiadas cosas de él y de su esposa" –Dulce giró los ojos y él alcanzó a escuchar que decía 'despilfarrador' entre dientes, antes de apartar la mirada de sí.

Rió, y miró con aire despreocupado su cuerpo entallado en aquel vestido, mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo los pisos necesarios. Era tan perfecta, tan deliciosamente perfecta. Su cuerpo era una escultura perfecta de una ninfa griega. Toda ella, merecía un puesto en el Olimpo. Levantó la mirada, asegurándose que no hubiesen cámaras en el ascensor, y se acercó a ella por detrás, tomándola de la cintura, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello; sintiéndola estremecer, pegando su cuerpo al suyo como si fuese un acto reflejo a su cercanía.

-"¿sabías que te odio?" –escuchó de los labios de ella, y rió por lo bajo ya que sus actos estaban muy apartados de sus palabras.

-"¿me odias?" –susurro sobre su oído, antes de morder el lóbulo de este, sintiéndole gemir levemente lo que suponía ser un asentimiento de su parte. –"¿se puede saber por qué me odias?". –se escuchó a si mismo preguntarle; y después las suaves risas de ellas.

-"¿en serio no sabes?" –le preguntó ahora ella, luego de darse la vuelta para encararle; hundiendo sus manos en su cabello. El ascensor seguía subiendo, y daba la idea de que no iba a llegar pronto a su destino.

-"no tengo la menor idea" –susurró él, y acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándole lentamente, acariciando lentamente sus comisuras y haciéndola suspirar.

-"porque eres un pedante…" –apretó con fuerza su cabello, pegando su cuerpo al de él hasta que no hubiese un solo espacio en blanco entre ellos. –"un engreído, te crees el ombligo del mundo. Y a veces, sueles ser un verdadero cretino" –concluyó y él deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, antes de regalarle una sonrisa torcida.

-"Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo, si me odias?"

-"Porque quiero saber si tanto como ladras, también muerdes" –él rió.

-"Oh… un reto; amo los retos" –concluyó; y antes que ella pudiera decir algo mas; le presionó contra la pared del ascensor, capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso, que hizo que le fallaran las piernas.

-"Chris…" –gimió sobre sus labios, mientras él seguía besándole; abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas y abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza; perdiéndose el uno en el otro con desenfreno hasta que sintieron la puerta del elevador abrirse.

Christopher volteó a ver y al darse cuenta que era su piso se apartó de ella, tomándole de la mano para guiarle fuera del ascensor, llegando de inmediato a un amplio hall, el cual daba a un gran ventanal que daba una vista perfecta del 'London eye' y al 'big ben'. Algo que ella, definitivamente, se hubiese quedado admirando, si los labios de él no hubiesen capturado de nuevo los suyos en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se cerró, y si él no le hubiese guiado en su abrazo hacia la habitación que, suponía, era la de él.

En aquel momento cualquier palabra sobraría; las manos de él se deslizaron por sus piernas luego que ambos cayeran con un sonido sordo en el colchón; y ella con las suyas acarició la piel de sus mejillas hasta hundirlas en su cabello; haciendo que sus labios se unieran más profundamente en los suyos.

Entre sus cuerpos solo se encontraba la tela de sus ropas, y el frío del ambiente iba menguando hasta convertirse en un calor sofocante que los iba consumiendo lentamente.

El abandonó sus labios, deslizando los suyos por su cuello; y sus manos alzaron mas su vestido, escuchando como respuesta un gemido ronco que se escapó de los labios de ella, y que lo hacían sumergirse en la lujuria y en la pasión. Adoraba el sabor de su piel, dulce y tersa… pero adoraba mas los gemidos que salían de sus labios cuando le saboreaba.

La ropa comenzaba a ser un estorbo innecesario, por lo que sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, por encima de la tela, acariciando lentamente su abdomen, sus pechos y finalmente sus hombros, hasta deslizar las tiras delgadas que sostenían su vestido, besando lentamente los espacios de piel que quedaban al descubierto ante sí.

-"Christopher…" –volvió susurrar ella, y a su cabeza llegó la idea que amaba escuchar su nombre susurrado por sus labios; mientras sus manos deslizaban el vestido fuera de su cuerpo; dejándole al descubierto su piel, la cual solo estaba cubierta por unas pequeñas bragas de encaje.

-"m… esto me gusta" –susurro sobre la piel de su hombro, antes su mano capturara uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir por lo alto, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia él. –"y por lo que veo también te gusta a ti" –murmuró y sus labios se deslizaron hasta capturar su otro pecho con sus labios, saboreándole con desenfreno.

Ella no podía mas, sentía su cuerpo convulsionando por el placer que sus caricias le infringían, por la forma en que él se había apoderado de su cuerpo sin darle piedad alguna. Estaba perdida.

Pero no era suficiente, ella también quería sentirlo a él; sentir su piel rozando las palmas de sus manos; por lo que soltó el amarre que mantenía en su cabello, deslizando sus manos hacia sus hombros, deslizando su saco, haciendo que este cayera por sus fornidos brazos, hasta aterrizar en el suelo; y después deslizó sus manos por el frente de su camisa, soltando uno a uno los botones, hasta que pudo deslizar sus manos por entre los pliegues abiertos, para acariciar aquel perfecto torso.

Y él seguía saboreando sus pechos, enloqueciéndola.

-"ahh… mas" –pidió ella, y la camisa de él se reunió en el suelo con su saco; mientras la tomaba de la cintura, llevándola hacia el centro de la cama, antes de volver a besar sus labios, y llevar sus manos al botón de su pantalón quitándoselo.

Luego, volvió a abandonar sus labios, besando su cuello; y sintió como ella hundía sus uñas en sus brazos y arqueaba su cuerpo al sentir las caricias que sus manos le brindaban en sus pechos y en su cadera.

-"te necesito en mi interior" –la escuchó gemir; y rió en su oído, mientras deslizaba su mano por su abdomen hasta acariciarle por sobre la tela de sus bragas, sintiendo el calor húmedo que allí se alojaba, como muestra de su excitación.

-"estas tan lista para mi…" –gruñó levemente, y aparto la tela de sus bragas, acariciándole directamente entre sus pliegues; escuchándola gemir cada vez mas fuerte ante sus caricias.

-"por favor…" –casi gritó ella, suplicante… y el volvió a reír ante aquello antes de apartar sus dedos del calor de su feminidad. –"No…" –se quejó ella al sentirlo apartarse, pero antes de decir algo mas sintió como el, literalmente, arrancaba las bragas de su cuerpo, y se quitaba sus propios bóxers; buscando un preservativo en su cajón y poniéndoselo antes de volver a posarse sobre ella, separando sus piernas.

-"He esperado demasiado este momento" –susurró él sobre sus labios, y se adentró en ella en una sola embestida, mientras sus labios le besaban con desenfreno; haciéndole perder por completo la razón, a causa de la cantidad de sensaciones que se agolparon en un solo segundo en su interior.

Ella se aferró a su espalda y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándole, para así sentir aún más profunda la unión entre sus cuerpos. Él rompió el beso para poder emitir un gruñido, los movimientos de ambos se iban intensificando cada vez más llevándolos al desenfreno y él se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse un poco y ver su rostro; aquella expresión retorcida que estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar; mientras las manos de ella se deslizaban por su torso acariciándolo, mientras mordía sensualmente su labio inferior. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en la habitación, sus cuerpos rozaban entre sí intensificando el calor que se alzaba a su alrededor. Aquello era demasiado, era más fuerte de lo que hubiese sentido antes alguno de los dos. Ella sentía su cuerpo a punto de convulsionar, y cuando él se adentró con aún mayor intensidad en ella, no pudo contenerlo más, cayendo en un placer que le hizo sentir como si estallase en miles de pedazos en medio del cual gritó su nombre. El sonrió ante aquello, y un par de embestidas después llegó a su propio placer, desplomándose después sobre ella, sintiéndola gruñir levemente al sentirlo.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración; y cuando el estuvo seguro de poder controlar su propio cuerpo, se giró, cayendo en el colchón, manteniendo su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

-"Ya vuelvo…" –susurrar, y antes que ella pudiese decir algo, salió de la cama entrando al cuarto de baño y deshaciéndose del preservativo, antes de lavarse el rostro, notando la cara de pendejo que tenía su rostro. Rió por lo bajo, y cuando volvió a la habitación la encontró sentada en la cama tapándose con las sábanas; mientras le miraba con el deseo iluminando sus ojos.

Su ego estaba más que disparado.

Caminó hacia la cama, y se sentó a su lado, tomando las sabanas; quitándolas de sobre su cuerpo.

-"Nunca tapes tu desnudez ante mí" –le pidió, y acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándole lentamente, y sintiendo como ella le correspondía con la misma pasión; Perdiéndose juntos en el deseo. Ella separó sus labios finalmente para recuperar la respiración, pero mantuvo sus frentes unidas mientras con sus manos recorría lentamente su barbilla.

-"¿Que me has hecho para tenerme así?" –preguntó lentamente, mientras suspiraba al sentir las manos de él deslizándose por su columna vertebral, lenta y suavemente.

-"Darte lo que deseabas" –le respondió él, y lentamente ascendió sus manos hasta llegar al moño que ella se había hecho en el cabello, el cual ya estaba bastante deshecho, soltándolo de tal forma que su cabello cayese por cada lado de sus hombros. Acariciándolo con sus dedos, antes de volver a acercar sus labios a los de ella. -"hacerte liberar todos aquellos placeres a los que te estabas negando" –le beso lentamente –"hacer que tu cuerpo colapsara hasta el punto de hacerte sentir el mayor placer que has sentido en tu vida…"

Ella sonrió y se abrazó su cuello, antes de morderle el labio inferior levemente.

-"Lo dicho, eres un engreído" –Él rió y deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de ella lentamente, escuchándola suspirar.

-"¿Eres capaz de contradecir lo que he dicho?" –gruñó él sobre sus labios, manteniendo su sonrisa, antes de hacerla caer acostada en la cama, posándose sobre ella. –"¿eres capaz de decir que no te he hecho sentir el mayor placer que has sentido hasta ahora?" –ella hundió sus manos en su cabello, antes que él deslizara sus labios por su cuerpo hasta capturar uno de sus pechos; haciéndole gritar su nombre.

-"creo que ahora no puedo ser objetiva e imparcial al respecto" –respondió ella con un hilo de voz; a lo que él respondió con un "perfecto"; antes de volver a hacerla suya; perdiéndose por completo en su delicioso cuerpo; hasta que el cansancio les hizo sucumbir en los sueños; de tal forma que no fue hasta pasado el medio día que él despertó encontrando la figura escultural de ella a su lado.

Sonrió, aquella era una vista a la que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente.

Acercó su mano al rostro de ella, y apartó un par de mechones de cabello que caían sobre este, antes de acercar su rostro, y besar sus labios lentamente, sintiendo el momento exacto en que ella despertó, pues su cuerpo reaccionó presionándose contra el suyo, y sus labios respondieron suavemente a los suyos.

-"buenos días" –susurró él sobre sus labios y ella sonrió en respuesta antes de volver a besarle de nuevo.

-"buenos días" –le respondió segundos después. Y se apartó un poco de él estirando el cuerpo el cual, siendo sincera, sentía un poco entumecido luego de las veces que habían tenido sêxo aquella misma madrugada.

Él sonrió al verla hacer caras al estirarse, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella rió y lo empujó de tal forma que quedó sobre él; apoyando sus manos en la almohada a cada lado de su rostro.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Tus caras" –respondió él, y posó sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, alzándose un poco para besar sus labios lentamente; siendo correspondido.

-"he de admitir, estoy un poco fuera de forma" –dijo ella y el rió.

-"eso puede solucionarse" –le respondió él besando sus labios de nuevo; y después se giró, quedando de nuevo sobre ella. –"con un poco de ejercicio y práctica tu condición física mejorará".

Ella rió.

-"Y me imagino cual es el tipo de ejercicio que recomiendas…" –Él rió también.

-"Para tu información, dicen que es el mejor ejercicio del mundo" –murmuró mientras deslizaba sus labios por su mandíbula lentamente, hasta capturar sus labios. –"es absurda la cantidad de calorías que se queman en una sesión de unos quince minutos" –volvió a besarle, acariciando su piel y ella gimió lentamente ofreciéndose descaradamente a él.

-"hazme tuya de nuevo" –le pidió ella entre gemidos; y ante aquellas palabras él se estiro para sacar otro preservativo de su cajón, para volver a perderse juntos en aquel momento de pasió


End file.
